The Good Times For Us
by KenjiMania
Summary: This story takes place in the 'alternate reality' presented in Episode 26 of the original anime. It's based entirely on the Shinji Ikari Raising Project manga. Taking place several years later, Shinji has married Misato and they live a good and fun married life with all their friends and family. There will be plenty of love, sex, fun and so much more. Reposted after taken down.
1. Morning Fun

**The Good Times For Us**

**A Shinji & Misato Story**

**Author****s'****s**** Note:** Several months ago, June to be precise, had a 'purge' of sorts of M-Rated content that was too explicit. This story was one of the many victims. Much to my surprise, this was the only one of my stories that was taken down. After almost five months, I'm reposting this story in it's original form with all the intros, end notes, outros, etc. Everything will remain the same, though I might, after uploading most of the chapters again, do slight revisions and edits. But, until that happens, enjoy the story the way it was published before. Review and send private messages if you have anything to say about the story or are celebrating it's triumphant return.

**Introduction:** Welcome! My very first NGE story, this'll be fun and exciting for me and I hope for all of you as well. It's worth noting that my only stories that I've written so far featured the Justice League, Dead or Alive, Resident Evil or Gears of War.

If you're wondering, this story takes place within the alternate reality that was alluded to in Episode 26 of the original anime. More specifically, the 'Shinji Ikari Raising Project' manga, which is the feel-good story with all the comedy, drama, romance, occasional suspense and all the awkward moments that the characters go through. Hence, as you read the story, Shinji will be more confident, talkative, and slightly perverted. And he'll slapped by Asuka ever once in a while.

I decide to open with a lemon. Something I don't usually do in my stories. But what the hey, always a first time for everything.

Review if you like.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Fun**

**Saturday, 9:21am**

The sunlight shined through the blinds and into the bedroom. The rays of light were also warm, which gave away the feeling that it would be a beautiful Saturday.

On the bed was a married couple with the bed sheet barely covering them below the waist. Shinji Ikari lied on his back with his arm wrapped around a gorgeous woman next to him. He felt her right arm draped across his base chest.

Lying on her side and resting her head against the shoulder of her husband, lied Misato Ikari. She was also bare from her shoulders to her waist. She didn't just have her arm draped on Shinji's bare chest, but also her right leg in-between his legs and slightly wrapped around his right.

She stirred slightly at the feeling of the warm sunshine against her back. Opening her eyes, the first image she saw was of her husband's handsome face. She couldn't help but smile softly and gently brush her fingers over his chest. There were times when she couldn't believe that they were married. That she fell in love with someone who was fifteen years younger than her was hard to believe; but it was real and it made her happy.

Then again, she was always behaving like she was younger than she was supposed to be. She always thought of herself as a 34-year old in a 24-year old body. Maybe that had to do with her Shinji being 19 and always willing and wanting to please her when it came to their active sex life.

She looked at husband and smiled; classes were on break at Tokyo University for the next week, which meant they would have plenty of time to spend together. They had been married since last August and he was turning twenty in a mouth. They discussed what he wanted to do for his special day what they would do for their one year anniversary.

Broken from her thoughts, she noticed Shinji stir a bit and watched as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw the gorgeous face of his wife.

"Morning."

"Morning, Shinji-kun." Misato replied pecking him on the cheek. If it was even possible, she pressed herself even more against Shinji. She noticed his reaction as her large breasts pressed against his chest. She knew her husband tried to play it cool, but he was a pervert and always attempted to sneak a peek at her chest or ass whenever she wore tight clothes.

"Misa-chan." Shinji said quietly and a little nervously, he genuinely loved Misato; it wasn't just because of her amazing body, though that was a huge plus, but her personality, her love of life and how much he trusted her and considered her his best friend. Even though he had Asuka, Rei, Mana, his parents and everyone else. Misato was the one person he always felt the strongest connection to.

"Hmm, Shinji." Misato said seductively, breaking him from his thoughts, she licked his cheek in a very slow and deliberate manner. She could taste his skin and it tasted delicious.

"You always like it when I rub my boobs against you." She hovered her face over his and licked her lips seductively.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts of me again?" Misato grinned when she saw Shinji bite his lower lip, trying to hold back what he really wanted to tell. He was thinking how badly he wanted to do her.

Shinji gulped before he spoke, his wife was horny and he liked it. "Uh, Misato…" He stammered out, but he was in the mood too. Both were too exhausted last night after his participation yesterday afternoon at a business fare created by the students in his business class. He then felt Misato toss the bed sheets aside, which didn't provide any sense of modesty anyway and was now lying on top of him.

"Shinji…" Misato cooed as she closed her eyes. She rubbed her breasts against him, he could feel her nipples were already hard and he felt the warm sensation between her legs pressing against his already hardened cock.

"Misato." Shinji whispered back. He gently held her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Her lips tasted like cherries to him.

After pulling apart, Misato opened her eyes and smiled, slowly crawling on top and bringing her breasts to his face. He stared at the perfect globes in front of him and felt his mouth water.

"Is my Shinji hungry?" Misato giggled placing her left hand against the wall in front of her, she gently moved her right hand and rested it under her breasts, she released them and let them bounce in Shinji's face.

That did it.

Shinji smirked and quickly placed her left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard and slow. Misato let out a loud moan, suddenly his left hand held her other breast and he fondled and squeezed and played with her nipple. Her nipples always tasted like caramel to him and the pebbled areola against his lips drove him to excitement. He felt Misato slowly grind against him, rubbing her pussy against his cock, and slowly guided her right hand down her body.

She lifted her hips and rested on her knees and she slowly gripped Shinji's cock, which elicited a gasp from her husband. He groaned at the stroking and looked up at Misato. She looked down and smiled at him.

"You're finished?!" Misato said seductively and with some humor.

"Not yet." Shinji said, he proceeded to return to her left breast and took the whole nipple and areola in his mouth and sucked even more, while pinching her right nipple.

"Shinji… Oh god." Misato was able to squeak out between moans.

He then moved to her other breast and sucked with the same fervor, while using his free hand to pick and pull the wet nipple of her left breast while resting his other hand on her lower back. He loved Misato's breasts; he always enjoyed crashing into her and being face first into her mounds of perfect flesh when he was younger.

Misato moaned again, she always enjoyed his ministrations; and was always gentle with her body and always wanted to please her when they made love. That's what she loved about him, it wasn't just the desire and lust he had for her, which drove her wild, but it was more.

It was how much she loved Shinji as a person. He genuinely cared about everyone he knew and would do whatever it took to help or protect them. He was also a responsible person and also a hard worker, plus he always treated her with respect when he was her student, when he wasn't being a pervert or writing his novel. And she also could confide in him about so many things in her life, and she thought of him as her best friend.

Misato sighed again, she loved this, running her right hand up her body and between her legs, she felt how wet she was. She was ready and he was too.

She quickly pulled Shinji's mouth away and then dropped down and kissed him with a fervor and hunger that even caught her by surprise. She quickly rolled them over and wrapped one leg around his waist, while the other wrapped around one of his legs.

"Shinji." Misato murmured, she looked at him with desire, but her eyes showed love in them.

"Misato." He ran his hand through her soft black hair. He looked at her with want and need, but his eyes showed love.

As he slowly positioned himself between her creamy thighs and felt the tip of his cock touch her slit. He had to make sure he said something that he always felt sure of.

"I love you." Shinji said with sincerity.

Misato smiled and reached up and kissed her husband softly. Pulling away, she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around in a tight embrace.

"I love you." Misato replied with her own sincerity.

Slowly Shinji lifted himself on his elbow and rested his hand on the mattress. Misato closed her eyes and started to arch her back slightly as she felt Shinji penetrate her and she mewled. Her face was covered in pleasure and her body felt like it was in heaven.

Shinji gasped for breath as he entered Misato. She was tight, wet and hot, and he felt himself feel more alive as he joined with her. After entering all the way, he paused for a brief moment and opened his eyes, he saw Misato breathing and her face flustered.

Misato opened her eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck and gripped his lower back. She smiled and slowly moved her hips against his, which was his cue.

Slowly, Shinji thrust in and out of her, he could hear how wet and slick she was. It didn't take long for the couple to build to their rhythm and build up the pace.

Misato started to moan loader and suddenly lifted her right hand above her head and press against the wall for leverage. Shinji rested an arm beneath he held her as close as possible, he then gripped her hip with his other hand and held her tight. Their sweat coated bodies grinding against each as the only sounds were of him pumping into her and flesh pounding against each other.

Misato started to lose control and couldn't hold it any longer. He filled her completely and relished his endurance to keep up with her. She opened her eyes and looked at Shinji who had opened his.

"Shin… ji…. I'm…." Misato tried to speak but her energy was focused on him and what he was giving her.

"Mi… sa… to…" Shinji said, he couldn't speak, he was close, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and moaning along with her. There tongues battling for supremacy and tasting each other.

Suddenly, it hit them both. Misato cried out as her orgasm hit her and tilted her head into the pillow and arched her back against Shinji, squishing her breasts against his chest.

Shinji's orgasm hit and he moaned loudly along with her, her felt himself explode into her pussy, as she exploded inside at the same time. He kept thrusting harder and faster as Misato milked him of everything he had. They both tried to make their respective orgasms last as long as possible.

Slowly, the couple slowed down from their passionate lovemaking and Shinji's thrusts became soft and gentle. Misato was sweating and trying to regain her breath.

Pressing his sweaty forehead against hers, he was trying to regain his breath as well. He felt himself soften inside her and cursed himself inwardly. He wanted Misato on top so bad this morning. He loved watching her bounce up and down and slide back and forth, but this morning it wouldn't happen, maybe later tonight.

Slowly Shinji rolled over and had Misato rest on top. Misato moaned at Shinji's cock sliding out of her.

"Sorry." Shinji said with a hint of embarrassment and a blush. In the last two years since he turned 18 and after his first time with her, he had gotten better at lasting longer and was able to maintain his hard-on even after the first time he came. But he realized he was still young and he knew Misato could be patient.

Sort of. Sometimes she'd be so horny and filled with desire that she'd do everything to get him hard quickly. He did enjoy those times, of course.

Misato lifted her head off his chest and smiled. "So, he's empty now?" Misato jokingly replied, she didn't sound the least bit disappointed. Instead, she lifted her upper body off Shinji slightly and patted her stomach.

"I'm full Shinji." She gave a coy smile, while running her hand through his damp black hair. Shinji gently brushed his fingers against her bare and toned stomach sending shivers up and down her spine.

Shinji gulped for a second, but smiled back. "Um, well, we didn't have sex since Monday, so…."

Misato giggled like a teenager and gave him an eskimo kiss. God, she loved his innocence and naïve nature. But that was his endearing qualities. More reasons she fell in love with him.

"It's okay Shinji-kun." Misato murmured. "We love each other and we share something special." She gave him a kiss, it was chaste, but had meaning to it.

Shinji let the kiss linger. He was grinning inwardly and thought about how she accepted him for his flaws, it's what made him love her even more and why he promised himself and her that he'd always work at being the best husband he could be to her.

Pulling away, Shinji smiled and lifted himself and her up to a sitting position. Misato gave a small yelp at first but she knew right away why he sat up. Adjusting so she could sit on his lap, she wrapped one leg around his waist and let the other lie against his side.

"Thanks, Misa-chan." Shinji whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Misato returned it in kind and rested her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath as she thought about how perfect their world was when they were alone.

Outside of their apartment, most never really saw the intimacy they shared. The only ones who did were Yui and Gendo, and they both learned that they were the same way when they were first married and still were in private.

"So." Shinji said pulling away. He kept his arms around Misato's back and gently ran his fingers over her back. Misato wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his left hand and held it with her right pressing both hands against her heart.

"So." Misato replied back.

"What are we doing today?"

Misato shrugged. "We could go shopping." She remembered they needed to fill the kitchen, and maybe they could head over to the mall.

Shinji nodded. "Sounds good."

Misato sighed. She looked at the time, and it wasn't even ten, despite their lovemaking session.

"What?" Shinji asked concerned.

"I don't wanna get outta bed." She pouted, her lower lip showing more.

Shinji chuckled. "Well, it is Saturday, we don't have to rush."

Misato smiled again. "Great!" She pushed Shinji down and lied on top of him again. He was caught off guard slightly, but let his wife do whatever it is she wanted.

"Then we can snuggle more." Misato said grinning at her husband.

Shinji laughed and kissed her forehead.

Life couldn't get any better. Though he certainly hoped nothing crazy would happen today. But he was wrong before.

* * *

**Special End Note:** I certainly hoped you enjoyed this opening chapter. This is the first story where it had a lemon in the beginning. I know some you that are big Evangelion fans probably don't read the 'Raising Project' manga, but I've never seen a story written in that reality, so I thought it would cool to be the first to do so(if I am).

**Next:** Baka Shinji!


	2. The Mall Encounter

**Chapter 2: The Mall Encounter**

**Introduction:** For those of you who read the first chapter. Thanks. Please understand though, that I set things up where I don't except anonymous reviews. Sorry to those fans who aren't members of the site, but that's how I like things to be. Hope you have fun reading this latest piece.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Shinji and Misato's apartment, 11:55am**

Walking out of the apartment and down the stairs was Misato carrying her handbag over her left shoulder. Dressed in a white-collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue denim shorts with the cuffs rolled up and a pair of white and pink tennis shoes to complete the ensemble. Her hair was tied into a loose looking bun with two long strands of her purple hair on both sides of her face.

She felt wonderful and refreshed after a nice bath with Shinji an hour earlier, of course the morning sex helped in that regard too. And as always, he cooked the most amazing breakfast with scrambled eggs and bacon. Humming a tune, she approached her blue Renault. She looked up and saw Shinji walking down the steps with the garbage bag. She watched as he walked over to the dumpster and dropped it in.

She smiled at his attire he chose to wear. Wearing plaid cargo shorts, a blue and black striped polo shirt and his favorite pair of Vans, which were white in color, in many ways, he was the epitome of a typical college student in terms of dress. Except, of course, for his wedding band. Most freshman weren't married, but her Shinji was the exception.

Misato thought he looked absolutely adorable in whatever he wore. Yet, she was extremely happy that he wore the cargo shorts she picked out for him and the shirt.

"Ready Misato?" Shinji asked with a smile.

"Yep." She replied as she unlocked the doors.

Both slipped into the front seat and both buckled up, he watched as Misato slipped on her driving gloves. And let a small smile form at the wedding band she wore, it was simple, with only one diamond, but she loved it nonetheless.

Shinji remembered how he bought the shiny new black and blue gloves that had her name etched on the straps as a birthday gift. He remembered when he gave her the new pair; he admitted it wasn't much and promised he'd save up and buy her something special. However, Misato hugged him and told him that it's the thought that counted and that it was another symbol of how much he loved her.

Since then, Shinji learned that no matter how small the gift was; it was the thought and care put into it that mattered most.

Misato started the engine and backed out of the parking spot the Renault occupied and drove out into the streets.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Tsukiji District, Chuo, Tokyo, Japan, 12:45pm**

**LaLaport Toyosu Shopping Mall**

Shinji and Misato walked around the massive shopping mall. They had taken the Yurakucho Line to get to the massive shopping mall. Despite the fact that it featured more women's fashions than men's, Shinji did enjoy going here because of the restaurants and the atmosphere, plus the views of the ocean were picturesque.

Shinji was hoping he could take a picture of Misato and him in front one of the massive decks and hopefully the background would be perfect.

He felt Misato's arm wrapped snuggly around his left. He looked at her 5'4" lithe frame and thought about his own 5'10" frame. He had grown quite bit and did workout a little to bulk up. However, he wasn't interested into becoming a gym rat and felt satisfied with his current physical state.

He looked at Misato and how amazing she looked for her age. He was proud of her for cutting back on her alcohol intake over the years and she looked healthier; she had openly admitted to him that she had more stamina and energy because of her decision to cut back.

Plus, she looked almost 7-10 years younger, which increased her confidence in her self-image. While she was always dressing to impress and to look sexy throughout her adult life; she had come to the realization that her old clothes, not just her current wardrobe, fit better on her now after stopping the excessive drinking.

As the married couple walked around the massive three-story shopping mall, they did get a few stares from the various people who passed by. Some of them, men mostly, stared at Misato, and her figure. Shinji felt a sense of pride at the fact that he was the one that was linked to her. Some of the men made eye contact and gave thumbs ups or pointed at him and mouthed 'you the man'.

He also noticed some women staring at Misato, he wasn't sure if they were envious or jealous of her looks. Though he did get some stares of his own, some of the girls even winked at him. He felt slightly nervous inside, he always found himself surrounded around women of various ages when he was growing up.

He thought about how he inherited his Dad's luck when it came to women. One of the very few traits he was proud to adopt from him. He only wished he could command the respect that his Dad had at NERV: how he could rally everyone to achieve victory and make everyone believe.

"Shinji!" Misato's sweet voice cried out.

"Wha…?" He stammered out, broken from his thoughts. He looked at Misato pointing at someone from a distance.

Shinji looked where his wife was pointing, and saw from a distance a certain red-head and blue haired girl. He gulped.

"It's Asuka and Rei!" Misato turned her head and smiled. Shinji started getting cold sweats. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or petrified. Knowing himself, he was probably going to trip and fall on one of them and inadvertedly and squeeze their breasts. And given how Asuka had fully developed into an incredibly hot woman and Rei had her growth spurt and looked amazing and he was married to the most buxom woman alive; Shinji knew he was doomed.

He felt Misato drag his arm. "Come on, Shinj-kun. Let's say hi!" She was cheerful as she dragged him along.

"Um, Misa-chan…" Shinji spoke up nervously.

"Oh, Shinji, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too!" Misato was still cheerful, however she gave him a wink. And he instantly knew that spelled trouble.

"Asuka, Rei!" Misato exclaimed waving at them as they got closer.

The two 18-year old girls turned around and looked in the direction where the voice came from. Rei let a smile form at who was approaching them. Asuka, on the other hand, stared at Shinji and gave him the stank eye. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat that had developed. Judging from her reaction towards him, he knew what it was about.

"Hi, Misato." Rei said warmly. "How are you?"

Misato smiled, her arm still wrapped around Shinji's. "I'm doing great Rei! Thanks for asking. "I hope you're doing good."

Rei nodded her head and turned to Shinji, she smiled at one of her dearest friends. "Hello, Shinji-kun." She said it with deep affection.

"Hi Rei." Shinji replied with a smile. "Good to see you."

Shinji noticed that she was wearing a nice sundress that reached just above her ankles with yellow and white flowers printed all over and a pair of white sandals. She always looked pretty in whatever she wore; he always wondered why Rei never realized how beautiful she was. Everyone told her she was and meant it.

She smile went away when he looked at Asuka, tapping her foot rather hard. She looked beautiful as always. He also noticed her choice of clothes. The always fiery red-head was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with the words "Hands Off' printed on it the chest area. And a pair of blue denim booty shorts, complete with a pair of white flip-flops with a white flower on the top.

"What're you staring at Baka-Shinji?!" Asuka yelled. She approached him and glared. Shinji gulped loudly, even after all these years, he was still fearful of her at times. Though he did learn to stand his ground when she was mad at him, he often wondered how he was still alive after being linked to his childhood for so long.

"Uh, uh, uh…." Shinji stuttered. He didn't want to admit that he was staring at Asuka and her incredible body, in his opinion; she was the second hottest woman he'd ever met. Misato was obviously the hottest to him, and that was long before she became his wife.

"What?!" Asuka yelled again, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you looking at my cleavage?" She whispered.

"Um, Asuka…." Shinji stammered out again.

"You are looking." Asuka got closer to his face and spoke quietly. "I thought you got your fill of breasts done this morning?"

"What….?" Shinji swallowed. He was hoping that he and Misato's morning sex didn't wake their neighbors, more specifically Asuka; who's bedroom was on the other side of the wall next door.

"You must really enjoy ruining my beauty sleep." Asuka continued, he noticed Rei's wide-eyed nervous look at the scene in front of her. "You know what happens when I don't get enough sleep? Right? You pervert."

He could hear a small crack of her knuckles. He felt sweat come down his brow.

"Asuka." Misato said; attempting to prevent the inevitable smacking that would happen. She admitted that she got a kick out of all the silliness between the childhood friends, but there were times when she was amazed Shinji wasn't hospitalized because of all the abuse.

Asuka suddenly calmed down and looked at Misato. "Oh, hi, Misato." She went from wanting to smack Shinji on his head and was super sweet in less than a second. Shinji exhaled as quietly as possible and wiped the sweat off his brow. Saved by the wife.

For now.

"How are you?" Misato asked cheerfully. "You look good."

Asuka stepped back from Shinji, but gave him a quick stare before speaking to Misato. "Thanks. Just going shopping with Rei."

"Oh, just the two of you?" Misato asked. She noticed that Hikari wasn't with them. "Where's Hikari?"

Asuka shrugged. "She's with Toji. You know how it is when they're together."

Misato nodded her head. Those two lovebirds always did something together. She remembered catching the in a make-out session once. Though to this day, the purple-haired woman still can't understand what Hikari sees in that lazy Toji.

"And what are you two here for?" Rei asked.

"Shopping." Shinji spoke up.

"That's cool." Rei replied smiling, she ran a hand through her blue hair.

"Hey!" Misato exclaimed excitedly, she let go of Shinji and he almost tripped, she clapped her hands together. "Let's go shopping together!"

Shinji regained his balance and was thankful he didn't crash into any of the girls.

Rei smiled warmly at the offer and nodded her head in agreement. "That would be nice."

Asuka went wide-eyed at Misato's offer. She was looking to buy some new lingerie today, and the last thing she needed was Misato tagging along. Plus, Shinji was a pervert and for whatever reason, without fail, would trip and crash into her and end up either face first in her cleavage or lie underneath and peak at her panties.

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttt tt?!" Asuka exclaimed with horror. "No way! I'm going shopping for lingerie today. And the last person I want around is you!"

Rei was standing behind Asuka and blushing at the thought of Shinji sitting in the lingerie section of a department store, trying to remain conspicuous.

Shinji took a small step back at Asuka pointing directly at him. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and rolled down his cheek. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, Asuka." Misato said, as always she was ignoring the potential ramifications of her decision. She pulled him to her and held him to her chest. Shinji blushed at the feeling of his left bicep squished between his wife's always enticing cleavage.

"Shinji will be on his best behavior." Misato said smiling, she looked at her husband. "Right Shinji-kun?"

"S-sure, Misa-chan…" Shinji stuttered again for what was probably the hundredth time today. He pulled away from her to adjust his shirt, which suddenly had wrinkles cropping up.

Asuka wasn't convinced. Suddenly, Shinji found himself getting smacked alongside his head. Not once, but twice.

SMACK!

"OW!" Shinji cried out. "What was that for?!"

Asuka got in Shinji's face and pointed an index finger at him. "That's for staring at my breasts!"

She lifted her hand again and gave him one more smack.

SMACK!

"And the other one?!" Shinji asked meekly, it hurt, but no more so than when she did it in the past.

"That's for the next time you try to sneak a peek at my breasts." Asuka gritted her teeth as she spoke. Shinji was able to peek at the fiery red-heads ample cleavage and was successful in not getting caught.

"Let's go." Asuka said turning on her heal. She started to stomp away, Rei followed closely behind her. Turning her head and watching Shinji and Misato slowly follow behind them.

Shinji rubbed the side of his head and groaned. He thought about how despite his luck with women, he always ended up in the most awkward of positions.

He was broken from his thoughts from a soft kiss on the side of his head. He looked up and saw Misato smiling softly and with a gentle look on her face.

"There, all better now." Misato said smiling. She wrapped her arm around his again and held him close.

Shinji let a small smile form. He could always count on Misato to cheer him up.

"Thanks."

Misato smiled again and kissed the part were Asuka smacked him one more time.

Even though he always hoped Misato would stop Asuka from smacking him; he always figured it was part of what his relationship was with her. And in the end, he didn't think much of it, because he had Misato to make him better.

And that's what counted.

* * *

**Next:** More Baka Shinji!


	3. It Happens All The Time

**Chapter 3: It Happens All The Time**

**Introduction:** Here's a new chapter. It's nice to see people following this story. I'll try to be consistent with updates for everyone. Have fun reading.

And as I always like to say: Review if you like.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shinji sat on a small couch between the lingerie and the sleepwear sections. He was trying to remain conspicuous and avoid any mistakes on his part. Slouched over and looking down at the marble floor, he already knew that there was a slight chance he could end up in an awkward situation.

He looked up and noticed that Rei and Asuka were combing through the various lingerie, with Asuka complaining about something or other. He didn't quite know where Misato was, but he figured she would appear out of thin air soon.

Letting out a small, and hopefully, inaudible sign, he rubbed the back of his neck and quietly mused about how and why he got himself into all the crazy situations when it came to women. When he was growing up, he constantly found himself crashing into every girl he knew, specifically Asuka, then Rei, even Mana. He did also get caught in rather awkward and sometimes embarrassing situations with his then homeroom teacher, Misato.

Though there were plenty of times that he did enjoy coping a feel on the girls. He just wished it was in less public circumstances.

And while, yes, much like his Dad, he was a pervert. And as Misato once said; "the apple doesn't far from the tree." That didn't mean he was looking for it opportunities to be a pervert and sneak peaks at Asuka or Rei or Mana. Well, maybe he was, but that was beside the point.

"Shinji-kun." Misato's voice broke Shinji from his thoughts. He didn't even realize she was standing in front him. He realized that he must have spaced out at some point. He looked up and saw Misato pressing a pair of bra and panties against her body that were blue in color and incredibly skimpy.

"Misato…." Shinji went wide-eyed for a second and immediately thought of how Misato would look in them. He realized that he had to stop the blood flow before it went places he didn't want it to.

"Shinji? Do you like?" Misato asked playfully.

He nodded his head. "Y-yes." He stammered out. He gulped and tried to find more words to say, but realized his brain was turning into rice porridge.

"Good!" Misato cheered. She pecked her husband on the forehead. "I found another pair that I liked, I'm hoping you'll like them too!" She quickly pressed her mouth to his hear.

"The other pair is something I'm sure you'll go wild over." Misato said with a seductive tone of voice. "I'll only wear them at home for you to see."

Shinji immediately turned red-faced and hoped that no bulge developed in his pants. Misato pulled away and giggled before turning away and went to grab the other pair.

Shinji tried to wipe the sweat off his brow and calm himself, but it wasn't easy. Misato always enjoyed teasing him and getting excited about their night 'activities'. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Asuka stepping up towards him.

"Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed. She gave him a stare that could scare even the biggest of ferocious animals. "What are you doing you being all red-faced?"

Shinji's blood pressure rose and he sat straight up and at attention. "Uh…." He shot out.

Asuka tapped her foot at him. She was not amused, nor was she looking for an excuse. She bent forward and looked him square in the eyes. "Why do I always have to watch out for you?"

Shinji felt a twitch on the left side of his mouth develop. He was now trapped by Asuka; he just hoped that Rei or Misato interrupted soon.

"Well…?" Asuka asked, her voice softened somewhat, but not enough for Shinji's taste.

"Hmmm…." Shinji blurted out. Suddenly, his eyes, on their own no less, crept downward from Asuka's lovely face and looked down her shirt. He saw that she was wearing a strapless red bra.

"Uh…." Shinji said again. His brain had not turned back from being rice porridge yet.

"Shinji, what are you….?" Asuka paused and saw where Shinji's eyes had been looking at she peered down and saw that her cleavage was showing and she instantly turned red.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Asuka cried out in horror. She tried to cover up and stand, but instead inadvertently lifted her arms and wrapped them around Shinji's head.

"Asuka… Mmph!" Shinji felt his face crash right into her massive chest and he all of a sudden started to stand and lose balance.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Rei looked up from her current lingerie rack and went to where the noise was coming from and walked over. What she saw next was shocking to her.

Misato heard the crash to and rushed over to where the commotion was. "Hey! What happened?"

Turning her head she saw Rei standing and blushing and looking on in mild embarrassment. Misato looked down and went wide-eyed for a second.

"Shinji?"

Shinji had found himself lying on his back with his face crushed by Asuka's breasts and she was lying on top of him groaning. And for some reason; that was beyond any sort of comprehension, her left foot was missing a flip-flop. The little sandal was actually now on Shinji's hand.

"Ow." Asuka said. She was red-faced and looked up at Misato and Rei.

"What happened?" Misato asked, she wasn't the least bit angry, but did try to hide her amusement at the scene before her.

"Shinji-kun…." Rei quietly said. She tried her best not to look.

"Well, I was talking to Shinji and…." Asuka started to speak, but suddenly realized she had something hard and warm against her breasts. Looking down slightly she saw Shinji's face squished against her chest.

"Ahh!" Asuka cried out again, she immediately let go of Shinji's head and sat up, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around her breasts and tried very hard not to blush.

Shinji let out a huge breath and opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry at first, but he quickly regained his senses. He looked up and saw the upside down faces of Misato and Rei.

"Misato? Rei?" Shinji said quietly, he wasn't quite sure what was causing them to look down at him. "What's happening?"

Rei started to shake nervously and put a hand over her mouth. "Shinji… Why does this always happen when we're around you?" She was blushing as she spoke.

Misato let a smile form. "Shinji, what'd you get yourself into this time, eh?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow and was confused at what Misato was implying. He looked forward and saw a clearly upset and embarrassed Asuka. He also noticed that his hand was now inside her left flip-flop and he had no clue how it got there.

"Uh, Asuka?" Shinji asked nervously. He was slowly piecing everything together.

"Baka-Shinji! Be careful next time!" Asuka exclaimed, she was covering her breasts still.

"Asuka." Shinji quickly said. "I can explain…."

SMACK!

The red-head was now standing and slipping her flip-flop back on. She brushed herself a little before speaking up again. "That'll teach you."

Shinji sat up and rubbed his head. It happened again. "Asuka, aren't you the one who grabbed my head and planted it in front your breasts?" He asked innocently.

Asuka glared at Shinji, she started counting down the reasons she was angry with him again. "First, you were in la-la land." He stood up with help from Misato and Rei who were brushing his clothes. "Second, you were clearly looking down my shirt."

"Asuka…" Shinji tried to cut in still rubbing his head.

"Don't interrupt!" Asuka pointed a finger at him. "And third, I tried to back away, but you must of tripped and crashed into me."

He gawked at her. Was she seriously putting all the blame on him? "Asuka, you grabbed my head and pressed it against your chest." He said, trying to explain the situation.

Asuka glared at him. "I did no such thing!" Asuka huffed. "You smacked your face into them and wanted a closer look!"

"Asuka, I didn't… I mean…" Shinji started to stutter.

"So, it's true, you were trying look down my shirt!" Asuka roared, she pointed a finger at Shinji.

"What?! No!" Shinji yelled back. "I was trying to look away! Wait, hold on…" It was too late now and he knew it. He was so lying on the ground now.

"What?!" Asuka turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Why you!"

SMACK!

Shinji found himself on the ground again and he was gripping the side of his head.

"That'll teach you." She brushed her hands and went back to her shopping. "Now where was I?"

Rei looked down at Shinji and sighed. "Every time we get together. Something like this always happens."

Misato was helping him up and rubbing his head for him. "Aw, Rei, it doesn't always end up like this."

Rei nodded. "I know, but Shinji-kun…"

Misato smiled at Rei and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay Rei, you what they say." She smiled and looked at her Shinji who had a slightly glazed look on his face.

"Like father, like son." Misato said with an innocent voice.

Rei giggled. That was quite true. Gendo and Shinji were both the same. They had good intentions, but often found themselves in the craziest situations.

"Hey!" Asuka called out. "Are you slow pokes gonna move or what?" Asuka sounded like she was in a better mood. And Misato and Rei hoped for Shinji's sake it stayed that way.

"Coming!" Misato called back. She looked at Shinji who was still slightly out of it from the second slap.

"Come on, let's keep shopping." Misato said cheerfully, she hooked an arm around Shinji and dragged him along.

Rei exhaled softly and smiled, some things never change. And that was fine with her: she would always remember how special the people in her life were. No matter how crazy things got, everything had a way of working out.

And it was all for the better.

* * *

**Next:** Home!


	4. Bath Time

**Chapter 4: Bath Time**

**Special Note:**** As a quick reminder. This story and all it's chapters are being reposted in it's original form. No edits or revisions at the moment. Though they are planned for the future.**

**Introduction:** Another chapter. I'm planning on trying to post a new chapter every other day or at least twice a week. I do have other stories that I'm working on, including two that haven't been touched in awhile, plus one I'm really into to. But this story will continue during all those other stories. I already envision the ending and I think everyone will love it.

Oh, and I fixed up chapter one a little. Nothing major, just some wording and a few new sentences, probably not even something you'll notice if you've read it already.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Shinji and Misato's Apartment**

**10:28pm**

After all the silliness at the department store, the rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. Misato, Asuka and Rei all bought their lingerie and some other clothes. They went and had a delicious lunch at Food Circle, where nothing crazy happened. Before leaving, Shinji was able to get a photo of him and Misato standing outside with the picturesque background he had hoped for.

Saying their goodbyes, the happily married couple went and bought groceries and finally returned home during the early evening hours. After putting everything away, Shinji cooked him and Misato an amazing dinner, featuring pork cutlets, salad and delicious chocolate covered cream puffs for dessert.

They sat and watched television for awhile before finally deciding to turn in for the night.

And so it was, that Shinji found himself sitting in the massive bathroom they owned, washing up. Misato had yet to join him, opting to prepare their bed, naked no less.

He exhaled softly, smelling the residue of the toothpaste and mouth wash he used. He just sat and washed himself waiting for Misato to come in. Every Thursday-Sunday nights, they bathed together. And it was always a very relaxing and intimate time for them. Most times they'd discuss their respective weeks or how their days went. And sometimes, they'd have a little extracurricular activities while all wet and lathered up.

Shinji looked up when he heard the door open and he saw the gorgeous visage of Misato. She walked in naked as the day she was born. Modesty was never really a concern for her and many times his wife would undress right in the middle of their living room. Shutting the door quietly, she smiled at her husband and walked over to him and sat on her knees.

"Shinji-kun." Misato cooed. "You want me to scrub your back first?" Her breath smelled like peppermint after brushing.

Shinji smiled and nodded his head in response. "Would you please?"

Misato nodded and pecked him on the cheek. She crawled on her knees and grabbed the small stool that was to the side; sitting behind his back, she crossed her legs. Grabbing the sponge, she poured soap on it and lathered it up.

Shinji felt the always gentle scrubbing of his purple-haired love, he closed his eyes and sighed in content. He slowly washed his arms and chest while his wife cleaned him up.

After a few minutes, Misato poured warm water on his back and he felt her wrap her arms around him, pressing her ample breasts against his bare back. She kissed him on the cheek again and sighed at the closeness they were sharing.

Shinji turned his head slightly to look at her. "My turn?"

Misato nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to hold you first."

He gently grasped her left hand with his left and squeezed. He and Misato always loved these small moments in their marriage, the quiet, the intimacy; they both knew they didn't have to have sex all the time to profess their love for the other. They did enough by holding each other.

Pulling away, Misato turned her back to Shinji and threw her purple tresses over her front shoulder, so Shinji could scrub her now.

Shinji grabbed the same sponge and cleaned it a little before pouring the same soap onto it. He poured water on her back and began to gently scrub the soft skin.

Misato moaned in delight at the gentleness of her husband. She wanted to lean back into his arms and just be held by him. But she had to wait.

Soon enough Shinji finished her back and began pouring warm water to wash off the lather. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hummed a little.

"My turn." He whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms under her massive breasts and felt like he was keeping her safe in his arms.

She giggled and leaned a little into his chest. She held his arms with one hand and had the other rubbing the back of his head. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she reached up and grabbed her shampoo bottle.

"Wash my hair for me?" She murmured, she gave a seductive smirk. "And if you do a good job, I'll let you wash my breasts."

Shinji suddenly felt Misato's hands cover her breasts, he chuckled a bit at her eccentric behavior. "Of course I'll wash your hair."

Misato scooted forward and she tossed her hair back over her shoulders. Shinji grabbed the showerhead from the wall and turned it on. He sprayed her hair until it was soaking, Misato relished the feel of the hot water on her head and the feeling it gave her on her scalp.

Shinji then turned the showerhead off and poured shampoo onto his hand. Placing his hands in her purple hair and began to lather her soft hair. Misato let out another moan as Shinji massaged her head and took his time making sure her hair was nice and clean.

After a few minutes, Shinji washed her hair and watched the suds swirl down the drain. Shinji watched Misato turn, now soaking all over and grabbed his shampoo bottle.

"Your turn." Misato told him, she motioned him to turn around with her fingers.

Shinji did what he was told and turned. He felt Misato spray his head with hot water and then pour shampoo on his head. She massaged his head and started to whistle OneRepublic's 'Good Life' song. Shinji laughed at her energy level during their bath time.

"Oh, this is gotta be the good life." Misato sang out loud, she wasn't the best singer, but she tried. Both laughed at her poor attempt at singing a great song.

"This could really be a good life." Shinji sang out. Misato suddenly sprayed water on his head and rinsed. He turned at Misato as she was grinning at him.

"And you say I can't sing." Misato playfully told him.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Shinji jokingly replied, sticking his tongue out.

She handed him the soap bar. "Well, because you did such a good job washing my hair." She gave him a sexy look. "You can wash my breasts."

She scooted forward and arched her back so that her breasts were right in his face. "Do a thorough job." She licked her lips at him.

Shinji gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am!" He proceeded to rub the soap bar and lather his hands up. Soon, he was soaping up his wife's amazing breasts and taking his time. She held onto the bottom of her small stool as he cleaned her chest. As he worked he made sure to clean the underside and lifted them to do so.

"Oooohhhhh, Shinji-kun." Misato moaned, she goosed him in response. "Don't let them bounce too much."

Her husband responded by giving a cheeky grin and continued on his work. He slowly moved his hands back up and felt her breasts bounce lightly. He swore he heard a little 'boing' for his reward.

After finishing, he gently sprayed water and rinsed the gorgeous mounds. As he did so, he peaked and thought he saw them shining because of the light or maybe it was his imagination. He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter, he thought his wife looked like a water goddess.

Shinji then moved forward and pushed his stool away. Misato watched as Shinji stood up and turned the faucet to start the shower. Misato stood up and kicked her stool aside and joined her husband under the water.

The couple finished up and they made sure to clean below the waist. Slowly, Shinji lowered them to the ground and he leaned against the wall and placed Misato between his legs.

Leaning against his bare muscled chest. Misato felt Shinji wrap his left arm lovingly under her breasts, she gently held his wrist with her left hand. Both their right hands twined together and rested on her lap, with their legs splayed in front of them.

Misato sighed contentedly and felt the warmth of his body envelop her. She thought about how erotic they looked all wet as they sat in the bathroom with the water running and gently coming down on them. She noticed the bits of steam in the air and thought it added a romantic element to it.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." Misato said with sincerity, as she looked him in the eyes. He kissed her on the shoulder and neck in response.

"I love you, Misa-chan." Shinji replied with the same sincerity. "I'm so blessed to be married to you."

Misato kissed him on the lips, it was soft, but it always had meaning to it. While she knew most married couples honeymoon period ended after a few weeks or months. She honestly thought that theirs would last forever.

"You don't know how much it means to me to be loved by you." Misato replied with a whisper. He hugged as her tight as possible, but not too much that he would hurt her.

After a few more minutes basking in the afterglow of their romantic finish to their shower, the pair shut the water off and dried off.

Crawling onto their king-sized bed they cuddled together and held each other close. Every once in awhile whispering silly things to each other and giggling like teenagers.

As they fell asleep, they knew that they were perfect for each other. And that they were living the good life.

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter may come across a bit cluttered, but I hope you enjoyed.

**Next:** A visit to NERV HQ!


	5. Visit at the Lab

**Chapter 5: Visit At Lab**

**Introduction:** And now it's time for another chapter. Let's see how Yui and Gendo are doing. Some family bonding is in order!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Artificial Revolution Research Laboratory**

**Yui Ikari's Office**

**Monday 1:56pm**

Yui Ikari was always busy at the lab. She was amazed at how many hours she put in, though over the years it became a little less and more manageable. She was proud of her role as Vice Director and had worked hard to earn her title. There was so much work to do and she rarely, if ever, felt overwhelmed.

A lot it had to do with the people she had working under her. She could trust Aoi, Satsuki and Kaede better than anyone when it came to getting the job done. Of course, Kyoko Soryu, her dear friend and colleague could accomplish quite a bit too. Despite her occasional air-headedness and eccentricity.

Sighing, she leaned back in her desk chair and stretched her arms above her and rotated her neck. She had been up since 7:30 and had been going non-stop. She wondered how, as she got older, she could keep this up. But then again, when the work she was involved was for the betterment of everyone around the world. It was well worth it.

Slouching a little, she looked over to her right and looked at the various picture that adorned her desk. She smiled as she looked at a picture of her son and Misato on their wedding day. She remembered how picture perfect the day was. And much to her amazement, Gendo actually drank only two alcoholic beverages.

She continued to look at the pictures, one featured her and Gendo, and the other one featured all three of them at Shinji's high school graduation last year. She loved her family and all the quirks and awkward moments that came along.

Hearing a gentle knock on her office door, she sat up and turned. "Yes, come in."

The door opened slowly and she saw Shinji walk in. "Hi, Mom." He smiled at her. She noted he was wearing a purple long sleeved convertible shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned and a pair of blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hi, Shinji." She turned her left wrist over to look at her watch. Noting the time and smiled. "I'm guessing you're here to take me and your Dad to lunch?"

Shinji nodded and continued to smile. "Yeah, you want to go to a noodle house?"

"Sounds great." Yui sat up and stripped her lab coat off revealing her usual pink dress shirt. She slung the white garment over he chair and picked up her blue cardigan from the small chair in the corner. She smiled at her son, who had grown up to be a strong and responsible young adult.

"Is Misato-san going to join us?" Yui asked sweetly.

Shinji nodded his head as he opened the door for his Mom to exit first. "Yep, she'll meet us at the noodle place."

As Yui and Shinji walked out of her office they headed over to one of the many labs in the building to grab Gendo.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Shinji turned his head to his Mother. "How's things at the lab?"

Yui shrugged in response. "It's the same as always, busy, busy, busy."

Shinji nodded and kept walking. He thought about all the times he came and worked with his parents and colleagues on the research they were doing. He couldn't help but chuckle at the time they had to do synchronized dancing and his Mom's crazed obsession with them getting that part of their training done.

Yui noted her son's sudden behavior and gave a small smile. "What's funny?"

"Oh, just remembering that time with the synchronized dancing." He said with a small laugh.

She smiled at her son and giggled. "Yes, that was quite the experience wasn't it?"

They smiled at each other and finally reached their desitnation. The door they reached said 'Research Lab 01'. Opening the door, they entered and saw the various researchers working at their assigned tasks. They looked for Gendo and saw him talking with Kaede.

Walking up to the Director and one of her longtime assistants, both nodded their heads in acknowledgement of Shinji and Yui's presence.

"Hi, Kaede." Shinji said cheerfully to the short-haired brunette assistant.

"Hello, Shinji-kun." Kaede smiled in response.

Gendo pushed his glasses up at the rim like he always did. He mentioned to Kaede that they would talk later and he turned to look at his wife and son. "Is it lunch already, Yui?"

Nodding in response, she pulled him by the arm and led him out. "It is, you. Let's get going."

"Where are we going?" He asked. He was hungry, they didn't have much of a breakfast earlier and Yui opted not to make any Bento.

"A nice buffet that has a variety of food from different countries." Shinji stated with some excitement. "Misato picked it out."

Gendo simply nodded his head in response. "Hmm." He pushed his glasses up by the rim again.

"That's all you can say?" Yui asked with mild irritation. She had her hand wrapped around his right elbow as they walked.

Gendo went wide-eyed for a second, some sweat dripping off her forehead and down his temples. "But Yui, I always respond like that!" He replied nervously, he pulled his collar with his index finger to get some circulation.

Yui gave her husband a slightly bemused expression. "Really? Not always."

"Er." Was the only response the Director could give.

Shinji just shook his head and continued walking. He loved his parents dearly, and he sometimes forgot how important they were to him. There were times he would wonder what would have happened if he lost either of them. How would he have grown up? What type of person would he have become? Thankfully, he never had to worry about those questions being asked or to be answered.

**Terrance, Westin Hotel**

**2:26pm**

The buffet was located at the Westin Hotel, it was a lavish building and featured many amenities. Of course, for the three walking into the building's first floor from the parking structure, it was about the massive international buffet.

As the Ikari family walked in, they noted the variety of food that was to be had. Ranging from Japanese, American, Chinese and many European delicacies.

Shinji turned looked in the waiting area for Misato and found her sitting quietly looking at her iPhone. Sensing his presence, the purple-haired woman looked up and smiled when she saw her husband walking towards her.

"Shinji!" Misato said with happiness in her voice, she hadn't seen him since she left the apartment earlier in the morning and was looking forward to having a family lunch.

"Misato." He responded with the same amount of happiness in his voice. He gently cupped the back of her neck and gave her a soft kiss. He could hear small purr from his wife as they pulled apart.

Misato peered over the younger man's shoulder and smiled at Yui and Gendo who were waiting patiently him.

"Director, so good to see you." Misato said cheerfully as she walked past Shinji and stood in front the older couple. "Yui-san, you look amazing as always."

Gendo nodded his head in response. "A pleasure as always Misato-sensei."

Yui smiled at her husband and wrapped an arm around Misato in a small embrace. "Thank you, Misato. You look as beautiful as ever."

After a little small talk, they were escorted to their table. They group separated after the waiter took their drink orders.

Shinji walked around with his plate and marveled at the different dishes that were being served. He quickly grabbed some tongs and picked up several American dishes; a few pieces of fried chicken strips, some potato skins and mixed vegetables. He turned and saw Misato picking up some chicken alfredo and some meatballs.

"That looks good." Misato said as she saw Shinji's plate, she tried to stop her mouth from drooling. Shinji chuckled and walked alongside her and back to their table. Very soon, they were joined by Yui; who had a bowl of clam chowder soup and a salad plate.

"What's that Mom?" Shinji asked as she sat across from Misato.

"Oh, clam chowder and ceasar salad." Yui said as she placed her napkin on her lap, she looked at her son's plate. "Yours looks good honey." She said smiling.

"Yes, it does." Gendo spoke aloud as he sat across from Shinji. He placed two large plates in front of him. One had two large turkey legs and the other held fried rice, sweet and sour chicken and clams.

"Wow, Director." Misato said, mildly surprised by her father-in-law's two plates of food. "I didn't think you were that big an eater."

He shrugged and gave a confident smirk. "I have a big appetite."

Rolling her eyes, Yui began to pick up spoon to have her soup. "Well, if you say so dear." She stirred the soup a little before taking a spoonful. "Just don't complain to me when you have a stomach ache."

Gendo looked at his wife in shock. "Yui! I can finish everything. Trust me." He replied nervously. Shinji and Misato just ate as they watched the older couple banter back and forth about how much Gendo could eat.

Time passed without much excitement, as the small family ate together and chatted about everything from NERV, to Misato's current class, Shinji's studies and part-time job working at a bookstore.

As Yui dug her fork into her green beans, she looked at her son. "So, Shinji."

Shinji looked up from his plate of sushi. "Yes, Mom?"

"Have you decided what you want for your birthday yet?" Yui asked before eating her green beans.

Shinji paused before eating a sushi roll. "Don't know yet to be honest."

Yui nodded in response and smiled at him. "Oh, well, I hope you decide soon."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders and ate his sushi. "I will, but I have everything I could possibly want." He looked at Misato who was finishing her plate of enchiladas and Mexican rice and he smiled at her. Picking up on what he was saying she turned her head and gave him a sweet smile.

Misato smiled back. "Thanks, Shinji-kun." She gently squeezed his left wrist in a show of affection. "But I'm sure you'll want something nice."

"I would certainly hope so." Gendo told the three of them as finished off his plate of stir fry. "However, it is your birthday son. And you deserve whatever it is you ask."

Yui nodded her head. "Your Father's right. Whatever you want, we'll just charge it to the lab."

Shinji swallowed and took a sip of his iced tea. He honestly had no clue what to ask for. He had everything he ever wanted: why ask for something that could easily be replaced? However, he knew that Misato would more than likely plan something for the two of them, but he knew his parents wanted to help him celebrate his first year of his twenties with something he'd appreciate.

"Alright." He finally told them. "I'll figure something out."

Yui nodded her head. "Good." She stood up from the table. "Time for dessert."

Misato smiled. "I'd say so!" She stood up and pulled Shinji along with her. "I saw some really delicious looking chocolate cake with cherries earlier."

"Dessert!" Gendo cried out. "The best part of a buffet." He stood up quickly, but somehow tripped against Yui's chair and started to stumble.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Yui turned quickly and saw her husband stumbling towards her.

THUD!

Yui was red faced and trying to shake herself of the cobwebs forming. She was in a sitting position on the floor and felt something heavy against her chest. Looking down she saw Gendo's face squished between her breasts.

Yui went wide-eyed and started turning red with anger. "Dear…."

Gendo regained his senses and pulled away from his wife. He was on his knees and looked at his angered wife square in the eyes. "Yui, I'm s-sorry. I was just excited about grabbing dessert…"

Yui reared her right hand back and cried out. "Well, I'll just help you get the first part of your dessert!"

WHACK!

"Ow, Yui…."

Misato chuckled and Shinji rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The scene before him once again reminded him of the one trait from his Dad that wasn't too proud to inherit.

"Somehow, someway, something like this happens with Dad." Shinji said to himself quietly. Misato pulled her husband to the dessert section as Yui admonished Gendo for his behavior.

"Aw, don't worry." Misato said giving her husband a coy smile. "At least when you've crashed into me, I didn't end up smacking you."

Shinji chuckled and had to agree with her on that one. "Yeah, I admit that I always enjoy…" He stopped himself, gulped and realized what he was about to say. "Er, I mean.."

"It's cool, Shinji." Misato told him. "I enjoy it too."

She gave him a seductive smirk and Shinji wiped some sweat from his forehead. As they started to pull desserts for themselves, Shinji thought about how lucky he truly was.

And that he had the best family in the whole world.

* * *

**Next:** The bookstore.


	6. It's About You Making Everyone Happy

**Chapter 6: It's About You Making Everyone Happy, Part 1**

**Introduction:** Here's another chapter! I hope everyone is happy reading this story. As a side note, I fixed some errors in the first half of the previous chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Village Vanguard**

**Wednesday, 2:30pm**

After helping out a few more customers at the central customer service counter, Shinji could finally leave for the day. He usually worke hour shift and that was at night. But he asked for an earlier shift since he was off from classes. As he picked up his messenger bag from the locker area, he punched out for the day and said goodbye to his co-workers. Kensuke was off on Wednesdays, and only had a chance to work with him on Tuesdays or Saturdays.

Walking out of the store, he noticed the several suggestive looks he got from some of the teenage girls and young women, and even ones who looked like Misato in age, who were browsing through all the manga. He smiled at some of them and he swore he heard three girls all giggle and talk about him.

He knew it wasn't because of his outfit. He wore simple blue jeans, his Vans and a black and blue striped polo. He looked normal, but he knew all the women thought he was incredibly attractive regardless of his attire.

Shinji thought to himself about how much attention he got from all the women he ran across. He was the first to admit that he wasn't the most attractive guy in Tokyo, let alone the whole world. However, his Mom often told him that he was handsome and Misato was never shy about letting him know how he had grown to become incredibly handsome as well.

_I guess that's another positive I take from my Dad._ He thought to himself.

As he walked down the sidewalk and to the nearby train station, he felt this sudden sense that he was being followed. He knew it was not his wife because she was at school teaching classes. Shinji continued to walk at a normal pace, but just knew that someone was behind him.

As he hit the first crosswalk, he paused and waited for the traffic to move before he could cross. He thought about what he would make for dinner when he got home and because he was 19, and had raging hormones, he immediately thought of Misato and having sex with her tonight. He wanted to ravage her and suck and lick her body and listen to her loud cries of ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her.

He grinned inwardly at the thoughts he was having. The light changed and he walked across, after crossing the street, he noticed a storefront that featured different desserts and immediately thought of possibly picking a nice cake up before heading for the station.

Suddenly, he felt soft arms wrap around his chest and something soft press against his back. He looked at the reflection in the window and saw it was Mana Kirishima. She had a big smile on her face: he could also smell a nice fragrance on her as well.

"Shinji-kun!" Mana exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy I ran into you today!"

Shinji smiled, but also felt a small bit of sweat trickle down his temple. "It's good to see you to Mana-san." He was happy to see her, but was curious as to whether she was the one shadowing him.

Mana pulled away from him and Shinji turned to look at her. He noticed she was wearing a nice dress pink dress shirt, a black skirt, with black dress shoes and a small backpack strapped to her back. She looked ridiculously cute in her outfit and he couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. She was always full of life and so energetic in everything she did.

"Really?!" Mana said cheerfully. "She grabbed Shinji's hands and wrapped her hands around them. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

Shinji chuckled. "I'm glad you are." But before they continued. "Were you the one following me?"

Mana smiled and nodded her head. "Yep." She wasn't denying it.

"Okay…" Shinji replied with a raised eyebrow. "Um, where did you come from anyway?"

"I was actually heading towards Village Vanguard, when I saw you walk out." Mana said innocently. "And I thought I'd say hello, so I followed you."

Shinji looked at her incredulously. "Why didn't you call out then?"

Mana shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you." She said happily. "I hope I didn't scare you."

She gave him a sad face; Shinji could tell she was worried she might have scared him. "Mana, you didn't scare me." He reassured her.

As she always did, Mana cheered up quickly and hopped up and down for a few seconds. Her medium-sized breasts bounce a little at her excitement.

"Yay!" Mana cheered and clapped her hands together. "Were you planning to walk into this shop and grab something to eat?" She looked at all the tasty treats in window.

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, but I was gonna bring some of it home."

Mana paused and placed a finger on her chin. "Oh, you weren't planning on staying?"

Shinji shrugged. "No, but because it's been a few days since we ran into each other." He squeezed her left shoulder gently. "I'm more then happy to spend some time with you."

Mana smiled and gave Shinji a hug. "Thanks, Shinji-kun." She wrapped an arm around his. "That's why everyone loves you so much."

As Shinji opened the door and led Mana inside, he thought about the words she just said. He never thought about how happy people really were when they were around him. As he walked in and headed to the front counter, he thought long and hard about what Mana said to him.

An hour or so later had passed and Shinji and Mana had walked out of the train station that had taken them to the Tokyo district they called home. As they walked the streets, Shinji carried a large bag that had a nice chocolate cake with cherries and whip cream on top. He noticed Mana held a small bag of cookies and various treats under her arm.

The pair had a great time sharing small talk with each other and sharing a few laughs. But the words that Mana said before they entered the shop about hoe much everyone loved him still lingered. He never thought to bring it up, but he felt now was the best time, since they were heading their separate ways now.

"Mana." Shinji spoke. He turned his head to look at her and saw Mana's cute face look up at him.

"Yes?" Mana asked with her typical sweet voice.

_She never stops with the cuteness. Doesn't she?_ He thought. Shinji sincerely hoped that whoever found himself with her would always appreciate who she was and what she brought to everyone.

"What did you mean when you said that everyone loves me so much?" Shinji asked.

Mana grinned at him. "Because of have sweet and caring you are. That's why."

Shinji stopped and turned completely to face her. He was mildly confused at what she told him, but he did feel like he understood. "Really? I mean am I really that way…?"

Mana smiled again and grabbed his free hand with her other. "Yes, you are." Mana began. "You make everyone feel better about themselves when you're around. Everyone's spirits are lifted because you. Plus, you've always been so sweet, kind and caring."

Shinji looked in her the eyes and saw the sincerity in them. Mana was never afraid to speak her mind, but she also always meant well with her comments. He slowly began to understand what she meant. _I guess Misato is right. I do make people happy. Now I know why Mom and Dad have always been so happy together. _He smiled at her and gave her a confident look.

"Thanks Mana-chan." Shinji told her. "I needed to hear that."

Mana nodded her head. She looked at her wrist watch and noted the time. "Well, Shinji-kun." Her face developed a somewhat disappointed look. "I have to head home."

Shinji nodded in response and slowly began to pull away from Mana.

Noticing he was about to head home himself. Mana quickly reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

Shinji exhaled and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Mana…"

Mana blinked and let a blush form. "That's for you being you, Shinki-kun."

She turned on her heel and walked towards home. She turned her head and smiled. "Tell Misato I said 'hello'."

Shinji touched the spot on his cheek. He looked at her and smiled again. "I will. Bye Mana."

She waved and walked away. Shinji stood for a few moments and watched her disappear from sight. He inhaled and then started to walk towards his apartment that he and Misato lived in. The walk was only twenty minutes, but he thought about Mana and what she told him.

_I make everyone around me happy._ He thought to himself, as he noticed he was close his building. _I never really think about that sometimes._

As he approached the main gate, he noticed Misato' Renault was parked in her usual spot, the tail lights were on before they were shut off.

He watched as his wife stepped out and held her handbag and large blue messenger bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans, and light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He noticed her cute flip flops and the necklace she wore with the silver cross on her chest.

He smiled at the sight of her. He was happy to see her come home around the same time and was looking forward to spending time with her.

"Misato!" He called out as he walked past the gate. She turned and looked his direction and smiled widely.

"Shinji." Misato said as she watched him approach her.

He came up to her and gave her a tight hug with his free arm and she responded in the same way. The married couple gave each other a brief kiss on the lips after pulling apart. Misato felt happy seeing beloved husband, while her day at the school wasn't hard, it did feel like time dragged on and on. She was so relived to be home and be able to spend it in the arms of her Shinji.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

Misato sighed loudly. "Not bad. It just dragged on forever though."

Shinji nodded and held his hand out to carry bag for her. "Let me carry that for you."

The purple-haired beauty smiled sweetly and handed him her bag.

"Thanks." As they turned and walked towards the stairs to their apartment; she thought about how happy she was whenever she saw Shinji or heard his voice. _No matter how crazy life can be. I'll always have him with me._

"Did you have a good day?" Misato asked him.

"Yep." He replied. "Work was good, and I ran into Mana afterwards."

"Mana?" Misato asked, she always liked the short-haired brunette, such a sweet young lady. "How is she?"

"Good. She says hello." He walked up the stairs behind her and they headed towards the elevator.

"That's good. When you see her, let her know I send my best wishes." Misato told him.

"I will." He watched Misato hit the button for the elevator and they walked in. She noticed the white bag he was carrying in his other hand.

"What's in the bag?" Misato asked trying to look inside.

"Just a chocolate cake with cherries and whip cream on top." Shinji said matter-of-factly.

She licked her lips and felt her mouth water at the thought of the delicious cake. She loved sweats and many times Shinji would bring the best home. But he would also make cakes and other treats from scratch and they would be absolutely heavenly.

"Looking forward to having it." Misato said enthusiastically.

Shinji chuckled. "Same here."

As the elevator hit the floor where there home was they walked out and Misato started to pull out her keys. As they got closer to the door, she looked over shoulder at Shinji. She felt her heart warm up and thought about how much she meant to him.

"Misa-chan?" Shinji said with a soft voice.

"Oh." Misato said as she approached their door. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not convinced.

"Well…" Misato turned the key on the doorknob and the top lock and slowly opened the door.

She stopped before entering and took her bag from him. She looked him in the eyes. "It's just whenever I'm with you." She paused for a few seconds. "I just feel so much better, it's as if the worst days ever will end up with a happy ending."

Shinji smiled at her. He now fully understood what Mana meant earlier about how happy he makes everyone. He was that important to his wife and not just his friends, and he knew that even though she had her friends and all favorite things in life. He made everything that much better and that much happier for her.

"Thanks Misa-chan." He said gently holding her free hand with his. "I try my best."

Misato gripped his hand tightly and looked at him lovingly. "You don't have to try Shinji." She told him and she meant it. "You already do."

Shinji nodded and they kissed again. As they walked in their home and shut the door. He knew that today was a great day and that tonight would be even better.

* * *

**Next:** Shinji ravages Misato! Get ready for lemony fun!


	7. Shinji and Misato Have Fun!

**Chapter 7: Shinji and Misato Have Fun!**

**Introduction:** Here it is! Shinji ravages Misato and the other way around! Well, maybe not as wild as you might think, but they…

Get. It. On.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Ikari Apartment**

**8:57PM**

Shinji sat and read one of his books on writing. Dinner was pleasant tonight; he had made udon for the both of them and some gyoza. After that they ate the chocolate cake and spent time talking about random subjects.

But Shinji did everything he could to calm down and not tear his and Misato's clothes off. He so badly wanted to do her tonight. He wasn't quite sure if it was the hormones, his age, or the fact that it had been four days since their Saturday morning sex. He deduced that it was all of the above.

However, it did not help that Misato wore a tight fitting light blue tank top that had the top two buttons undone, no bra and tight fitting hot pink shorts. It didn't help that he saw her hard nipples, or the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties or a thong.

_She's trying to kill me with temptation._ Shinji thought. He knew that she knew that he wanted to pound her tonight, not rough or violently like in a porn movie or video, but in a more gentlemanly way.

He looked at the time and it wasn't even ten yet. He then looked over and saw Misato finishing her grading for the night. She told him it was mostly response papers on a current event of the students choosing. She mentioned that all were really good and was surprised at how informed and aware her students were.

Closing her grade book and neatly shuffling her papers into a folder, she carefully placed her materials back in her messenger bag and zipped it back up. After placing it next to the couch, she stretched her arms forward and rolled her shoulders, feeling her massive breasts jiggle.

Again, Shinji swore her heard them go 'boing'. As if tempting him to suck, lick and squeeze those perfect round mounds of flesh that he loved and desired.

Misato noticed her husband staring at her from the corner of her eye. She cracked a smile on her left side. _I can't last any longer._ She knew that Shinji wanted her, that he was hungry for her. And she was hungry for him too, but she tried everything she could to hold back from going buck wild with him. She wanted to ride him tonight, feel his hands all over her tight body, playing with her breasts, her back, her arms, everything. She wanted to sit on his lap and feel him pound her as she slammed onto his shaft.

She watched him look through his writing book and could have sworn she heard him gulp. The sexual tension was off the chains tonight. The last time it was like this was almost a month ago.

A month too long by his and her estimates.

Breaking the silence, she turned completely to look at him. "Shinji-kun?"

He looked up and saw an innocent look on her face. "Yes, Misa-chan?"

"How badly do you want me tonight?" She asked him in a very direct manner, she slowly let a sexy look appear on her face.

Shinji closed his book and set it on the coffee table. He turned to face her and swallowed, he felt some small beads of sweat drip down, his eyes, willingly this time, looked at her cleavage and down between her legs.

"Very badly." He told her, not even hesitating.

"Join me in the shower?" Misato asked as innocently as possible.

"Fuck yes!" Shinji exclaimed excitedly. He got up and pulled Misato up by the hands. She gave a small yelp, but started to laugh at her husband's wild exuberance.

Misato knew that tonight was going to be an amazing night.

Shinji then crashed his lips onto hers and quickly buried his tongue into her mouth. Misato yelled into his mouth and went wide-eyed for a second before tongue wrestling with him. They fought for control as they ran their hands over the others body.

Misato felt Shinji yank her shorts off and she helped him by wiggling her hips and feeling the piece of fabric scale down her smooth legs. Misato tugged and pulled his black shorts down and she cursed at the feeling of his boxers.

Pulling away for air, Misato took a small step back and pulled her tanktop over her head. Her breasts bounced and she dropped the top onto the floor next to her feet.

Shinji stared at her naked form and started to salivate at the sight of his sexy wife. He fumbled with his shirt and realized his hands were moving faster than his brain, suddenly he felt Misato pull his shirt off and toss it aside. She once again crashed her mouth onto his and he felt her naked body press against him.

Shinji felt a surge of electricity at the feeling of her firm breasts and already hard nipples pressing hard against his chest. Misato moaned with delight at the feeling of the tent forming under his boxers. Pulling away again, Misato lowered herself to his waist and immediately yanked the green obstruction in front of her. His cock stood at attention and Misato let out her hot breath over it.

Shinji gritted his teeth and tried his best not to explode right on her gorgeous face.

Helping her back up, the married couple ran to the bathroom to continue.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the pair were soaking wet under the hot shower. Their passion for one another made the shower room steamier and more exotic by the minute. They had already washed one another and enjoyed every minute of it.

Shinji held Misato tightly and relished the feeling of her wet body against his. He felt her hips grind against him, and he knew she wanted him to penetrate her. Shinji pulled away and lowered his head to suck her nipples, lightly biting on one and pinching the other hard.

"Shinji!" Misato cried out in ecstasy, she bit her lower lip and mewled at the feeling of her nipples being played with. He sucked on her tits as if his very existence depended on it. He sucked her left nipple and pulled with his lips before quickly moving to the other.

"Oh, fuck…." Misato let out as she slowly felt Shinji rub her pussy lips and push her clit in a little. "Fuck!"

She couldn't resist returning the favor and reached down with one free hand and grabbed his cock and stroked roughly.

Shinji lifted himself off her breasts and tilted his head back gasping. "Misato…." He said between hisses.

Quickly, he turned Misato around and pressed his back onto the wall. He grabbed her by the hips and put his cock right between her ass and into her pussy. He slammed into her with one quick thrust and paused.

Misato let out a loud moan and felt Shinji wrap his arms around her chest and press her back to his chest. She reached back with one hand and held his neck, she felt his hot breath against her neck.

They stood like this as Shinji pounded into her, he used one hand to grope her breasts and the other was placed between her legs. They moaned and groaned as they grinded against one another.

Misato knew Shinji wanted to tease her somewhat and not cum yet. She kissed him and smiled as they slowed down. They were both close, but they weren't quite ready yet.

"Let's finish this on the bed." Misato whispered seductively.

"I like that." Shinji whispered in return.

They shut the water off and walked out to quickly dry each other off.

The two kissed hard and rough as they somehow managed to reach their bedroom. They crashed onto the bed and rolled around for several minutes. Both fought for control, but their lust for the other was too much for either of them.

Misato won when she rubbed her breasts and wiggled her hips against him. Shinji gasped for air and saw her hover on all fours above him.

Misato licked her lips. "I'm going to have fun with him." She smirked and gave a devilish look.

Shinji smiled and watched as Misato lowered herself downward. She kissed his muscled chest, nipples and abdomen before finally reaching his manhood. She gently stroked him with one hand as she made circles around his bellybutton with the other.

"Misato…." Shinji groaned out.

"Hmmm." Misato said as she slowly licked the head. "Yummy."

Misato then opened her mouth and started to suck his head. Shinji tilted his head back onto the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. She wasn't just giving him a blowjob, but jerking him off as well.

He felt waves of pleasure hit him and then groaned loudly when the purple-haired beauty took his whole length into her mouth. He felt his tip go against her throat.

"OH FUCK!" Shinji cried out. They hadn't gone down on each other in a while and he somehow forgot how fantastic it was.

Misato moaned at the feeling of her man's cock between her lips and his cries of pleasure. Not wanting him to cum yet, Misato pulled his cock out of her mouth and let a loud suction noise permeate in the room.

She heard Shinji gasp for breathe and she smiled as she crawled back up his body and rubbed her breasts against him. Her face was now over his and she gently kissed him on the lips.

Shinji recovered quickly and he gave her an evil look.

"My turn." He said before quickly rolling them over.

Misato tried her best to maintain control as her husband traveled down her incredible body. He kissed her collarbone and the extremely small valley between her boobs, he then licked and thumbed her nipples. Those small ministrations elicited a mewling sigh from her.

He then kissed her flat and toned stomach before licking navel area and then finally reaching his destination. He gently lifted her left leg and placed it over his left shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

Misato couldn't help but lick her lips and felt her heart beat faster in anticipation of his mouth over her womanhood.

Shinji then licked her pussy lips slowly. Misato tilted her head deep into the pillow and arched her back, letting her nipples point up into the air. Her hands were above her head and she wanted to make sure they didn't interfere in her Shinji's mouth fucking of her.

Shinji kept licking before her used his right hand to spread her lips open, seeing the pink that was hidden. He then placed his mouth onto the area and quickly stuck his tongue inside.

"SHINJI!" Misato screamed. She arched her back even more and screamed even louder. "FUCK!

Shinji smiled inwardly at her losing control. He vigorously buried his tongue into her and circled her insides. He lifted her hips off the bed and made loud sucking noises. He heard Misato scream more and he could feel her thrashing about.

Misato moved her head left and right and she reached down with one hand to grip the sheets under her roughly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Shinji then slowed down. He didn't want her cumming yet either. He slowly pulled his tongue out and licked her pussy a few times. He could hear her trying to regain what little breath she had left. He then proceeded to climb up her body and lick his way up at times.

He then reached face, which was flushed with pleasure. He then watched as her eyes fluttered open and her breathe slowly returned to normal. He then kissed her softly and tenderly enjoying her taste and the feel of her against him.

The two pulled away and Shinji look deep into eyes and saw the desire and love for him.

"I love you." Misato said.

"I love you too." Shinji replied.

He then showed her how much by quickly pushing his hard cock into her wet pussy at the hilt. Misato gasped and moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Shinji lifted himself up by his hands and hovered over her. He then began to thrust hard and fast, so build up. He was on a mission, and that was to fuck her as hard as he could.

"Shinji…" Misato said between moans.

Suddenly, he lifted himself up and on his knees and lifted himself up slightly. He gripped her hips and lifted her up and held her in place as her began to pound her wet pussy, the slick sounds of her juices and his thrusts echoed in their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as possible.

"Oh god…." Misato let out. She started gasping at the hard and rough thrusts of her husband. "Fuck yes…"

Shinji smiled and watched her breasts jiggle, he was mesmerized by the sight of them and saw Misato's face filled with pleasure. He wasn't going to fuck her like this forever, it was just to start.

Misato watched as Shinji moved his hands up and grabbed her by the wrists, lifting her up. Misato yelled out as she was slammed against him. He quickly started pounding into her as she sat in his lap. She kissed him feverishly and continued to moan.

"OH, YES! Misato cried out again, she felt the waves of pleasure fill her body. "FUCK ME!"

Their sweat-coated bodies grinded against the others as they fucked wildly. Misato knew that her Shinji wanted her tonight, but she forgot how badly, no, how desperately he wanted to do her. As much as he loved being ravaged by him, he did genuinely care about pleasing her and making love to her, it wasn't just about fucking her brains out and the most intense orgasms; it was about being taken to heaven with her.

She grinded her hips against him as his thrusts became harder and faster. Misato dropped her left arm down and let it dangle loosely. Her fingertips gently touched the mattress. She held onto him with her other arm, which was wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

He kept his left arm wrapped around her the middle of her back. He let his other hand play with her bouncing mounds of paradise and he moved his hand over both in equal amounts.

Misato couldn't last longer as he pounded. "HARDER! HARDER!"

Shinji started losing control, he was like an animal now, he needed her, no her wanted her. He felt himself reaching his climax.

"MISATO!"

"SHINJI!"

They screamed out their orgasms. Shinji exploded into her and Misato felt her pussy explode onto his cock. They kept grinding against each other and moaning loudly. Shinji wanted to milk this orgasm they shared for a long as possible, if they passed out. So be it.

As the minutes passed, they both slowed down. Shinji held her tightly and started to slow his thrusts. He opened his eyes and saw Misato holding onto him for dear life. He pulled his hands away from her tits and gently cupped the back of her head and pressed her lips to his.

They gave each other a warm and loving kiss. As they pulled away, Misato opened her eyes and smiled.

"Still have enough in the tank?" She asked coyly.

Shinji smirked at her. "I believe so."

Misato smiled. "Good." She rubbed her tits against his chest. "Suck me."

Shinji gave her a mock salute. "Yes, Mrs. Ikari."

They pulled away from each other and Misato felt Shinji's flaccid member slide out of her. She did feel a little hardness left, which meant they had one more fuck left in them before the night was over.

Shinji landed on his side of the bed. Misato then crawled over him and let her breasts hover in front of his face.

"I love this part." Misato said smiling down at him.

He looked up and smiled back. He then lifted his head up and sucked her right nipple. He sucked hard and slow and circled his tongue around the areola. Misato moaned softly, trying to conserve energy for their next position.

Shinji lifted his right hand and gently pushed her nipple into the breasts.

"Oooohhhhhh…. Shinji…" Misato let out. She had her eyes closed once her started sucking and she bit her lips at the immense feeling of pleasure from his mouth to her nipples. She knew Shinji loved her body, especially her breasts, and she made it her mission to keep her self in top shape and make sure her breasts were taken care of.

Shinji pulled away before licking and kissing his way to the other hard bud. He then took the other nipple in and sucked. He proceeded to push her wet nipple into her breast, he also used both hands to squeeze them together and jiggle them.

Misato giggled at the fun her husband was having. She then felt a hard sensation against her waist. She opened her eyes and knew it was his cock. He had plenty left and she smiled at the thought of straddling him and riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Misato felt Shinji pull away from her tits. "Misato." She looked down at him and saw him motion with his eyes to his cock. "I'm more than ready."

Misato licked her lips and smiled. "Enjoy the view." She said seductively.

"I always do." He told her.

She crawled down him and lifted herself up, placing her knees on both sides of his waist, she lifted herself up and adjust herself and used her free hand to placed Shinji's hard member under her opening, She watched he moved around enough to be in position for her.

Misato smiled and slowly lowered herself onto him. She could hear the wetness as they were joined again. Misato moaned a little and sighed. She felt like she was in heaven at the feeling being one with him. She honestly felt as their souls and hearts were one.

Shinji gently held her hip with his left hand and gently reached up to play with her breasts with his right. Misato then slowly moved her hips against him in a back and forth motion. She knew they wouldn't last as long as before, so she wanted to maintain their lovemaking as much as possible.

As the precious minutes passed, Misato slowly lifted herself up and down on him and felt him slide in and out of her. She placed her hands on his chest and stomach and leaned forward while arching her back slightly. Timing the rhythm, Shinji slowly bucked his hips against her and thrust himself into her very gently.

They stared into each other's eyes and saw nothing but pure, unadulterated love in them. In these intimate moments that they shared, they felt as if the world wasn't around and they didn't have responsibilities to worry about, only each other.

Misato leaned back and lifted Shinji up with her. She wrapped one leg around him and let the other lie straight ahead, but bent slightly. They continued to make slow, unhurried love.

"Shinji-kun." Misato murmured.

"Misa-chan…" Shinji murmured back.

The kissed each slowly and with as much love as possible. Slowly, but surely they felt closer to their releases. Moving faster against one another they gently wrapped their arms around the other held each other in an embrace.

Soon, they reached their second orgasms. Pressing their sweaty foreheads together, they moaned together and Shinji released into once more time. Misato released as well and sighed at the feeling of their completed lovemaking.

They gave each one more chaste kiss before Misato unwrapped her legs from him and they collapsed onto the bed together.

Shinji adjusted himself and rested his head on the pillow and felt Misato rest her head on the crook of his neck, she positioned herself on his left tonight.

Reaching over, she flipped the light off on the bedside table and watched as the moonlight outside brightened their bedroom. He wrapped one arm around her slim waist and he felt her hand twin with his free one.

Misato let out a small smile and looked at her Shinji. "Thank you." She said to him.

Shinji gave a her a warm smile. "Your welcome." He gently stroked her soft cheek. "But for what?"

Misato smiled and leaned her face over his. He gently ran her fingers over his still damp forehead "For being you." She told him. "For making me happy and loving me for who I am. Excepting me: flaws and all. I love you."

Shinji smiled pecked her on damp forehead. "I'll always love you. Don't forget that. You make me happy in more ways then anyone ever could. I'm not perfect, but it makes me happy that you love me for me."

Misato smiled softly and stared into his brown eyes one more time.

"Goodnight."

Shinji smiled one more time. "Goodnight."

They cuddled and slowly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

But they didn't worry about tomorrow, they worried about what they shared tonight.

* * *

**Next:** Back to school.


	8. A Not So Joyful Back To School

**Chapter 8: A Not So Joyful Back to School**

**Introduction:** I usually don't do this, but please read my new story entitled 'The Hunted Assassin', it's a Dead or Alive story. Check the games sections or my profile to find it. If you're a fan of the games, you might enjoy it. It stars Christie, one of my favorite fighters in the game.

With that out of the way.

Sorry, no sex scene this time. But I hope all of you are having fun with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tokyo Bunka Junior College**

**Nakano, Tokyo, Japan**

**Monday, 10:17AM**

"Yeah, I'll see you at the coffee shop across the street." Shinji was looking at his iPhone screen doing a video call. "I love you." Puckering his lips and giving her a kissy face.

"I love you too." Misato said, she pressed her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss. "Have fun at class. Later."

He chuckled. "Bye." He thought about how classy Misato looked with her nice white business shirt on. He was once again reminded of how stylish she was.

Hanging up, Shinji stuffed the little device into his pocket and sighed. It was going to be a long day, it was the first day back for classes at Bunka and he wasn't quite prepared for the storm of assignments and long classes. Though he enjoyed most of the classes he had taken the last year and a half; today felt like one of those days.

Granted, he only took two Monday and Wednesday classes, after taking three on the same days last semester, one of which was a night class from 5:30-8:15 on Mondays. He was always glad that Misato picked him up after the night class and usually went out to eat afterwards, those days, compared to this semester went by quick and easy.

_I hope today isn't too long._ He thought as he adjusted his black and blue messenger bag over his left shoulder. He had two more classes scheduled, on tomorrow and the other on Thursday. He walked through the main courtyard and observed all the students that were milling about. Many seemed happy to be back and he could hear some complaining about being back.

Shinji thought long and hard about his educational future. He was planning to apply to both the University of Tokyo and Tokyo Metropolitan University. Hoping he would get excepted to both. He'd decided, with Misato first, that that was a good way to go. He later told his parents' his decision and they were very understanding and open to whichever school he went to.

But he had another year to go, his studies were challenging and he was forced to drop three classes, two of which were extremely hard and the other was something out of some Ed Wood movie. He had to select those classes because the professors he wanted had their classes full.

Thankfully, these two semesters so far had given him the classes and instructors he wanted. And he had a more enjoyable and pleasant time than in the first year. Not that he didn't enjoy his first year, far from it, but it always helped that you get the classes you preferred.

He continued to walk through the courtyard and towards the four-story building that housed his first class of the day. It was his literature class and he did enjoy sitting through it and discussing all the readings, but he always felt slightly awkward at time. The reason being that two-thirds of the class had girls sitting in it and they constantly stared at him. Hell, even the thirty-something instructor, married no less, gawked at him on occasion. Despite all that, he did choose a women's literature course: who was he to complain?

As opened the door to the building he walked through and up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, he stopped at a nearby fountain and took a drink of water. After taking one more gulp, he stood up and walked towards the room where the class was.

"Hey, Prof! How's it goin'?! He heard from behind him.

Before Shinji could turn around he felt a hard slap on the back and he spat out all his water. Shinji bent forward slightly and coughed loudly.

"W-what…?" Shinji stuttered out.

Recovering quickly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and turned his head slightly to look into the eyes of Toji Suzuhara. The spiky-haired young man grinned at him like a big goofball the hole time.

"Yo, yo, Shinji my main man. I asked how's itz goin'?" Suzuhara asked again.

Shinji shook his head to clear the cobwebs before speaking. "It's going."

Suzuhara laughed uproariously. He loved being the life of the party at times and he also enjoyed messing with Shinji like this. "'It's goin''?" He repeated.

Shinji shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah."

Suzuhara rolled his eyes and grinned wolfishly. "Iz that so?"

Shinji looked at him with a look of disbelief at his friend's ridiculous behavior. Granted, he had been like this since they knew each other, but he often wondered when the guy would get a clue for once in his life.

Maybe Misato was right about him. Perhaps he was destined to serve food as a career.

"It is Toji." Shinji told him, trying to hide his growing irritation.

Again, Suzuhara rolled grinned at him. "Whatever." He shrugged a shoulder. "I guess lots o' action iz goin' with that wife o' yers." He stared off into space for a second when he mentioned Misato.

"Toji, seriously…" Shinji clenched his jaw. If only his friend, if he could even call him that nowadays, knew how angry he was slowly getting. Didn't Suzuhara have Hikari Horaki as his girlfriend?

"I guess most of the goin' on is with Misato-sensei in tha sack." He finally finished.

"Toji…" He said in a low growl. He usually didn't get upset when people talked about his wife, but Toji always took it to another level.

"Ah, come on, Prof." The older boy said again. "Ya know how much I wanted ta spend time wit ya wife before you wuz married."

Shinji went wide-eyed and had had enough. He not-so-gently shoved Suzuhara off him and took a few steps back. He glared at the slightly taller boy and tried everything he could to not knock him out right in the middle of the hall.

"Suzuhara." He said, trying to control his sudden anger. He understood that his Misato was gorgeous and had a ridiculously hot body, and he accepted that sometimes he'd hear things he didn't like from Suzuhara, but they were both close to twenty. There were times when restraint was necessary, regardless of how you viewed someone.

"Prof?" Suzuhara asked dumbly, clearly he wasn't picking up on Shinji's mood change.

Shinji looked at him. He didn't care about Suzuhara, sure they were 'friends', but it's not like they hung out together all the time. Hell, if anything, he tried avoid him.

"Prof?" Suzuhara asked again. "Wuz it somethin' I said?"

Shinji shook his head and slowly calmed down, he straightened out his short-sleeved collared shirt before finally telling Suzuhara what he really wanted to tell him.

"Just shut the fuck up." Shinji told him. He turned on his heel and finished his trek to his class.

Suzuhara stood for a second dumbfounded. "Wha..? Prof? What'd I do?"

He watched Shinji grab the door handle to his class. He looked up at the taller boy and stared at him for a moment.

"Toji." He began slowly. "Have you ever thought about growing up?"

Suzuhara shook his head. He gave Shinji a quizzical look, clearly confused as to where this where Shinji was going. Shinji shook his head and sighed. "Just cut that stuff out Toji. Someday you'll say that to the wrong person and get someone hurt." He paused long and hard before speaking up one more time. "Or lose friends. And, hopefully, nothing worse."

Suzuhara raised his brow. Shinji sighed deeply again and clearly knew there was no way to get through to him. _Toji really is that stupid._ He thought sadly.

Without another word, Shinji opened the door and walked in, letting it shut behind him.

Suzuhara scratched the back of his head, still confused. "What he mean by that?"

"It means that you should learn to watch what you say." The voice of Kensuke Aida said from behind him.

The taller boy turned and saw his longtime friend looking at him with a disapproving look. Kensuke adjusted his glasses and stepped up to him.

"That's what he meant?" Suzuhara asked.

"Yeah," Kensuke nodded. "He's telling you to start acting more mature."

Suzuhara paused and rubbed his chin, suddenly, a light bulb popped inside his head. He then started laughing.

"That's it?!" He cried out. He laughed a little harder. Grow up? He thought about how and why that would never happen. He was Toji Suzuhara, he was dating the former class rep. Why should he care about being an adult? He figured he'd start acting mature, when he either got Hikari pregnant or was out of school. Until then, why would he give a shit how people felt about what he would say?

Wiping some tears from his eyes. "Heh, Prof thinks he's so brave sayin' that." Suzuhara squared his eyes and looked at the door Shinji had walked through. "Just 'cause he's got a hot fuckin' wifey."

Kensuke shook his head, he didn't like where this could head. He noticed how Suzuhara had changed in attitude over the last year or so, almost as if he didn't give a damn about the consequences anymore, but only what benefitted him. Trying to dismiss what his friend said as nothing but false bravado he pressed onward. "I got class, Toji." He walked past him and headed to the same door Shinji had walked through. "We'll chat later."

The smaller boy left Suzuhara to his own twisted world. He had grown past all the cosplay and stupid stuff. He still enjoyed it, but he got a better perspective on things now. He just hoped that his best friend would figure it out on his own.

But somehow, he doubted it.

Because he felt like something bad would happen today and it all involved Toji Suzuhara.

**Four hours later….**

Shinji checked his watch. Misato was going to arrive quite soon. He was done with classes for the day. And much to his pleasant surprise, both his classes, his women's and astrology class went quickly. He was even surprised by the lack of big assignments. Shinji only had to read a combined five chapter from both courses and that was nothing.

Whistling a random tune, he walked out of the large food court with a large bottle of Pepsi in his hands. He drank from it and thought about what he was going to cook Misato tonight. He ran through all the possible menu items and he knew his lovely wife would gobble up everything with ease.

As he continued to walk towards the courtyard and towards one of the many entryways on and off the campus, he felt this sudden sense of sadness and even dread. After that weird encounter with Suzuhara, he honestly thought it wasn't over. The fact that Kensuke told him as much during their women's lit class made Shinji feel uneasy.

Shinji drank all his Pepsi down and tossed the now empty bottle into the recycle bin near the entryway. He paused after dumping it, he knew he was being followed for several minutes now.

"Alright, Toji." Shinji announced without turning his head. "Kensuke told me about earlier. There's no reason for anything bad to happen."

He heard knuckles crack. "Really, Ikari?" He asked him with a hint of bitterness.

Shinji turned and studied the taller boy across from him. While the slightly older boy was bigger and taller than him, that didn't mean he was stronger or faster. Shinji knew he could take him, but he didn't want to tempt fate. He didn't want to gain a reputation as a fighter, not now, not ever.

"Yeah, Toji." He told him. "Really. There's absolutely no reason for us to fight about what I said to you." He took a deep breath. "It's just stupid."

The spiky-haired boy laughed with a menace that Shinji had never heard before. "Yuz funny, ya know that Ikari?"

Shinji was taken aback by the sudden change in Suzuhara. Did what he tell him earlier change him into this? Or was it something more?

Calming down, Shinji just stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay, Toji?"

Suzuhara chuckled, "Oh, I'm good." He took a step forward. "But ya know what?"

"What?"

Suzuhara put a hand in his pant pocket and paced back and forth a little, keeping his eyes locked on Shinji. "I've realized that playin' nice and shit, don't work no more for me."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the language he used. _This isn't like him._

"I mean look at you." Suzuhara through is hand at him and gave him a once over with it. "Ya have the hot wife, the awesome parents and the good life. Me?"

He looked down and thought for a moment. "I got a girl, but nuthin' else." He shook his head angrily. "It's not fair!"

Shinji was taken completely aback by this. How and when did he start to feel this? Was it jealousy or something else?

"Toji." Shinji started.

"Shad up!" Suzuhara cut him off. "Keep yo mouth shut! Ya don't know how I feel!"

The tension was think, Shinji tried to figure a way out of this. He just knew that Suzuhara wanted to fight, but he didn't want to get to that point. He tried figuring a way out of this.

Suddenly, a loud cheery voice called out to them.

"Toji!"

Shinji turned, it was Hikari, the cute pigtailed girl ran up to them smiling.

"Hikari…." Shinji whispered. "Thank god."

"Oh, hi Shinji, how are you?" She asked smiling. Shinji noted she was wearing a nice bright yellow sundress, with a daffodil attached to her hair. Her purse was draped on her right arm.

"I'm…" Shinji tried to start again.

"Hikari!" Suzuhara cut him off again. "Stand aside! I ain't done wit that twerp."

Hikari stared at her boyfriend of several years. Judging by her reaction, Shinji quickly deduced that she had seen this before from him. But why didn't she saying anything to Rei or Asuka?

"Toji-kun…" Hikari started, she approached him and stood close to him. "Don't be like this… You did this to Kensuke already… Please."

Shinji went wide-eyed in shock. _What on earth is going on?!_ He thought. _And what happened with Kensuke?_

"Hikari." Shinji asked her. "What's going on? You've seen him this way before?"

Hikari turned slightly red and looked incredibly nervous. Looking at her eyes, Shinji noted there was fear in them too. He also caught her hands shaking. _What's she afraid of?_

"I'll calm him." Hikari began. "Just go. And forget this happened."

Shinji just stood there, not dumbfounded or confused, but concerned, something was amiss and he wanted to know. He sincerely felt that he could help. He remembered what Misato and Mana told him last week. He made people feel better about themselves. Maybe he could also help too.

"Hikari, if something is going on…"

"Shinji, just…" Hikari started to plead with him. She could see Suzuhara was breathing hard and seemed like he was ready to explode.

"Hey guys!" Misato yelled. She approached the trio and Shinji sighed with mild relief. But he also couldn't help but notice Suzuhara's sudden sneer.

"Misa-chan." Shinji said. He tried to smile, but it came across forced. He turned and she smiled at him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You weren't at the coffee shop." She began. "So, I figured I'd come on over and find out what was taking you son long."

Shinji smiled nervously and looked at Hikari and her boyfriend.

Catching who Shinji was looking at, she smiled broadly. "Oh, hey Hikari, Toji. What's up?"

"Hi, Misato-sensei." Hikari said without a smile.

"Oh, everything's good." Suzuhara said, he still had that sneer on his face. "I'm sure Shinji has something up." He emphasized the last word.

Misato raised an eyebrow and her smile faded. "And what's that supposed to mean, Mr. Suzuhara?"

He laughed. "Oh, I think ya know what it means."

Misato's gave Suzuhara a look of disgust. "Yeah, I do, but I think you need to watch your mouth." She gave a stern look and pointed her finger at him. "And watch your tone of voice young man."

He laughed again and gave mocked her. "Whatever."

"Toji…" Hikari said sadly.

"Wah, wah, wah!" He mocked his girlfriend, forcing Misato look on in shock. "Keep quiet."

"Hey!" Misato said again taking a small step forward. "You treat her with respect, Mr. Suzuahara. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ooohhhh… I'm so scared." He said feigning terror. "Whatcha gonna do? Put me in detention. Clean yo class?"

Misato gave him a disgusted look. She looked at Shinji and the at the couple in front of her. "You know what, Toji?" She took a step back and wrapped her arm around Shinji's. "I was right about you. You really are going to go nowhere in life."

Shinji listened to what his wife said and heard the sadness in her voice. She looked at Shinji and looked defeated and heartbroken.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." He nodded. They slowly turned and walked away.

As they started to move forward, Suzuhara couldn't help but call out to them.

"Yeah, walk away!" He called out. "Walk away like a little pussy boy!"

"Ignore him." Misato began. "He's not worth it."

Shinji nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel…"

He was cut off by Toji calling out to his wife. "Hey Misato! If ya ever need a real man. You know where to find me!" He howled.

Shinji then stopped. Misato stopped with him and looked at his face. He was getting agitated and he looked like he was ready to explode now.

"Shinji…" Misato quietly said.

"Toji!" Hikari yelled at him. "Stop…."

SHAD UP!" He screamed in her face, he gripped her by the wrist. "You shut ya fuckin' mouth! This don't involve ya!"

"Toji…" Her eyes watered at the rough grip of her left wrist by him. "Your hurting me…"

Suzuhara looked like he wasn't listening. "You want pain, bitch?" His voice was menacing and terrifying to the smaller girl. He lifted his left hand up about ready to slap her.

Hikari tried to pull away, but couldn't, he was to strong for her. She closed her eyes as the tears dropped. "Toji, please…." She begged.

Before he knew, he felt a strong hand grab his forearm. He looked and saw Shinji standing to his side. He had dropped his messenger bag behind him and he was staring at him with a determined look.

"Back off, Suzuhara." Shinji said bravely. If there was one thing he would never allow to happen. It was a woman getting hurt at the hands of a man. He would do what he had to stop that from happening. He learned from his Dad how never to strike a woman, no matter how angry you were with them. Seeing what was about to happen lit a fire inside him.

"Sat outta this," He countered. "This ain't youz…"

"NOW." Shinji growled out.

Suzuhara looked at Shinji and then yanked his arm away from him. He still held Hikari and glared at her. "I'm gonna do somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago."

"Toji, stop it." Hikari pleaded again, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.

"SHAD UP!" He screamed again, he let go of her wrist and then grabbed and violently threw her to the ground. Hikari cried out in pain as she landed hard on the concrete.

"Hikari!" Misato cried out, she quickly ran towards the fallen girl, praying she wasn't injured.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Suzuhara?!" Shinji yelled at him. He turned him around and made him look into his eyes.

"Shut your mouth!" Suzuhara yelled back.

Misato was tending to a crying Hikari and was holding gently in her arms. She looked up and glared at the spiky-haired boy who was acting like a thug. "What is wrong with you?! How could you hurt Hikari like this?!"

"Because I can!" He yelled back at the purple-haired woman. "And I can also do this…"

Suddenly, he reared back and threw a punch at Shinji.

Shinji saw the flying right fist and tried to turn and duck his head away, but he wasn't quick enough to react. He was hit in the left temple and staggered back onto his knees.

"Shinji!" Misato exclaimed in horror.

"I hate you!" Suzuhara roared at the kneeling Shinji.

He stomped towards his prey. He lifted his fists up and was about to hit Shinji again. But Shinji looked up and despite the sudden dripping of blood from where he was struck by Suzuhara, he was still able to gain his bearings again.

He blocked the left hand and connected with a left hook to the chin. Suzuhara staggered back giving Shinji the opening he needed. Shinji charged forward and delivered a straight punch with his right. Suzuhara, however, recovered to block Shinji's next attempt and kneed him in the gut. Shinji bent forward, and lost some of his wind, he tilted his head up, but was quickly clocked in the same left temple again. He felt his small cut get bigger at the impact.

Shinji was on all fours and coughed, he had to get up, he knew he had to or both Misato and Hikari were in danger. He knew his wife was trained in many forms of combat, but he couldn't take the chance, not with Suzuhara as enraged as he was.

He willed himself, like his Dad always did in dire circumstances, to get back up. He felt a small kick to his stomach and he rolled over to his right.

"Fuckin' punk." Suzuhara said with hate in his voice. "I shoulda done this a long time ago."

He reared back with his right leg and was going to kick Shinji in the head. Suddenly, Shinji yelled and lifted the stunned Suzuhara to the ground and slammed him as hard as he could onto his back. Shinji then mounted him and started landing as many blows as possible.

Suzuhara tried blocking them as much as possible, but he couldn't last much longer. He looked between his fists and arms and saw the angered face of Shinji, his eyes were red with anger and the blood splattered all over the left side of his face.

"You wanna act tough?!" Shinji roared. "I'll teach you!" He kept landing blows until he felt a strong hand grab right wrist.

He stopped and looked up at the sight of his wife. She had a tender look on his face. "Shinji…."

He paused and dropped his left arm against his side. He looked into her eyes and saw the love she had for him.

"This isn't you." She said softly. "It's over."

Shinji looked down and stared at Suzuhara who was still covering his face. He then peered over at Hikari who was on her knees looking on in absolute devastation at what was happening.

"Misato…" He said quietly. He looked at his hands, he felt dirty all of a sudden, "I-I'm…"

"It's okay, honey." Misato said as she helped him up. "It's okay…"

Shinji looked at her again and felt the warmth of his blood drip down like a stream on his chin and neck, ruining his shirt.

He looked at Misato and then at Hikari. He moved past her and kneeled next to her. "Hikari…"

She sniffled and looked at Shinji in the eyes. "Shinji…" Misato kneeled next to her and wrapped her arm around her slim shoulders.

Before they could continue, they heard footsteps moving rapidly. The trio looked up and watched Suzuhara run as fast as he could away from the scene. He pushed past some people as he exited the campus.

Shinji started to get up to chase him, but Misato grabbed him by his belt. He looked down at her. She shook her head at him.

"Let him go. We'll find him later." Misato said stocially.

Shinji nodded his head and looked out at the direction Suzuhara had gone.

It was over. For now. But Shinji knew this wasn't going to end this way. He was going to do something fix this. And he knew exactly where to start.

_Kensuke._ He thought. _I have to talk to him._

* * *

**End Note:** Well, something different. Time for some more drama and a little suspense.

**Next:** What does Kensuke know?


	9. The Worst Kind of Change

**Chapter 9: The Worst Kind Of Change**

**Author's Note:**** As mentioned before, this story is being reposted in it's original format, no edits or revisions yet. The end notes section of the this chapter is in response to several reviews that I received that also had various questions being asked. Eventually, I will reedit most of this story as I see fit.**

**Introduction: **Time for another chapter. Let's find out why Toji is acting the way he has. Look out for another chapter tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Later that evening**

**Kensuke's house**

**7:35PM**

Shinji sat across from the Kensuke, who was resting on his bed looking at his sock covered feet. Shinji stared the glasses wearing boy and studied him carefully.

After the incident with Suzuahara, he and Misato had taken Hikari to see her friend Ritsuko Akagi to get checked up on. Thankfully, she didn't suffer anything serious, only some bruising on her wrist where Suzuhara had squeezed hard, a few scraps on her ankles and left shoulder, but otherwise she was going to fine.

Misato had opted to take her home and explain to her parents what had happened. She also chose to stay with her for a few hours before returning to their apartment. Shinji had also received treatment for his cut. It wasn't infected, nor did he need any stitches, but he did a have mild headache because of the two hard punches that his former friend had landed on him.

Ritsuko told him, judging from the cut, that he would develop a bruise, but told him it would go away in a day or so. After getting his wound cleaned and bandaged, he quickly headed home to change into a clean shirt and then to Kensuke's house.

After arriving, he politely declined dinner from Kensuke and his parents. The whole time he felt as if they knew something after they asked about where he got his injury. He told them it was from Suzuhara. And the Aida family immediately developed looks of hurt, anger and sympathy. He also told them what happened, but they seemed to either not care or were afraid of something.

The only thing Shinji could think of after that reaction was: Why?

_That's why I'm here to find out._ He thought, taking a sip of iced tea, he set it back on the coaster that was on Kensuke's computer desk.

He breathed deeply before breaking the long twenty-five or so minute silence that had developed once they entered his room and shut the door.

"Kensuke." Shinji began. He watched Kensuke not even bother to look up to acknowledge him.

Not to be deterred, he continued. "Kensuke, what's going on with Suzuhara?" He chose not to call him by his first name, not anymore, not after earlier.

Kensuke still sat on the bed; he had clasped his hands together and still stared at his feet. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Instead, Kensuke sighed loudly and sniffled a bit.

"Kensuke." Shinji said his name for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. "What's going on with Toji? I know you know. So tell me." He tried to sound as nice as possible, but he felt like he came across to stern. He told himself to try and avoid being too aggressive or forceful in talking to Kensuke, but he could only stay patient for so long.

_I hope Misato is having an easier time with Hikari._

"I-I don't think…" Kensuke stuttered.

"Damn it…" Shinji said under his breath. He ran his right hand through his hair roughly before starting, still trying to sound nice. "You know him better than I do. That's why I'm in your room asking you. Not your folks. And I'm sure my chances of getting answers about Suzuhara will be easier from you then them."

"I know." Kensuke replied.

"Then what the hells going on?" This time Shinji knew he came across stern, maybe even angry.

"It's bad, Shinji." The scruffy-haired boy told him. "He's not the same person we grew up with."

"What happened to him?" Shinji asked again.

"Toji…" Kensuke began. "He got caught in the wrong crowd…"

Shinji pursed his lips at the answer. He thought for a moment. Why would Toji get caught in something like that? He ran through all the questions and thought about the possible answers. He quickly surmised that none of it was good.

"I didn't think Suzuhara was that reckless." Shinji said, but after today, he wasn't surprised by anything when it came to Suzuhara anymore.

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I thought that too, but ever since we graduated from high school, he hasn't been the same person."

"What happened after graduation? What caused it?" Shinji queried.

Exhaling softly, Kensuke took his glasses off and placed it on his pillow and rubbed his eyes. "His Dad came home, that's what happened." He almost broke down after speaking.

Shinji let out a small gasp in shock. "You mean…?"

"Yeah," Kensuke looked up at him now. "From jail."

Shinji turned his head slightly and stared off into space for a second. He remembered that Shigeru Suzuahara had a history of violent behavior, robbery, extortion and various run-ins with other kids' parents. He remembered him, but only saw him a few times when he was a kid. Suzuhara, rarely, if ever, spoke of him and tried to distant himself from those bad memories.

He once asked his parents about what they knew of him; and he remembered his Mom telling him he was a horrible man and was glad he was serving hard time. His Dad on the other hand told him that he was a weak person, who abused and mistreated people who didn't deserve it; and that he would see to it personally that if he ever threatened his family or their friends, that he would face his wrath.

"Shinji?"

Looking up, he saw the concerned look of Kensuke. He immediately shook himself out of his reverie and restarted their conversation.

"What happened with his Dad after he came back?"

Kensuke leaned back on his bed. "According to his sister. He showed up one day out of nowhere. He was calm and controlled for a few weeks after he came home, but that didn't last very long."

Shinji dreaded what was next. He hoped what happened didn't happen.

"Being who he was." Kensuke said sadly. "His old self returned. This time, he was smarter then before. The things he did, he kept it quiet. He started getting involved in bad things."

"Like what?" Shinji asked blinking a few times.

"He started, as Toji once put it, 'settling old scores'." Kensuke told him.

"And?"

"Toji kept telling me how bitterhis Dad was about life. How angry and hurt he was about everything." Kensuke continued. "I think he looked at his Dad and determined that what he did helped him cope with all the problems."

"And Suzuhara thought that would help him too…" Shinji stated aloud, it wasn't a question.

Kensuke nodded his head. "Yeah."

"When did he decide to join his Dad?"

"Last March…." Kensuke replied.

Shinji just stared at him and let him catch his breath. They both needed time to decompress for a moment. A lot was being told, a lot was being revealed that Shinji had never thought was possible.

Kensuke shook his head and slipped his glasses back on. "Given how Toji figured out that he was going nowhere in life." He began with a hint of sadness. "I guess he made the decision to finally join in."

Shinji let out. "But he always told us when were growing up that he would never go down that path. Regardless of his own struggles trying to go somewhere with his life."

Kensuke blinked a few times folded his hands together, placing them between his legs. "Yeah, but I think his Dad's influence was too strong. Maybe he watched what he did and saw how fun it could…"

"Hurting people and being reckless and stupid isn't 'fun'!" Shinji cut him off by raising his voice.

"I know that!" Kensuke yelled back, he stood up from his bed and clenched his fists together. "Don't you think me and Hikari tried to talk sense into him?! You know how many times we followed him around?!"

Shinji leaned back and looked at the boy staring down at him. He rarely, if ever, saw Kensuke like this, but he was clearly broken by what Suzuhara had done and what he had turned into.

Kensuke sighed loudly, he looked like he was about to break down and cry. "Hikari and I…." He said, he swallowed and sat back down. "One day, we tried to talk to him about what he was doing, how he was changing…"

"How long ago was this?" Shinji pressed for more information.

"About three months." Kensuke told him.

Shinji quickly deduced where this was going. He remember Hikari telling Toji that he had 'already done this to Kensuke' came back to him. He blinked and opened his mouth.

"Is that why you disappeared for a week? Never returned calls or texts?" Shinji asked him point blank.

Kensuke's ears perked at the question. "Yeah, why?"

"Hikari said something to him about how he did something to you already." Shinji told him.

Kensuke leaned down and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"What did he do?" Shinji asked concerned.

Kensuke hesitated. He started to shake nervously, he felt weak and pathetic all over. What happened to him almost happened to Shinji.

"Kensuke." Shinji began. "He almost slapped Hikari today…"

Kensuke looked up at those words. "No…"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah." He leaned forward and folded his hands together. "What did he do to you?"

Kensuke bit his lips. _Better to tell him._ He thought. "I tried stopping him from yelling at Hikari." He began again.

"I did the same earlier today." Shinji told him, he remembered how angry he was about Suzuhara's treatment of her. He felt stronger about himself that he stood up for her and stopped Suzuhara, even if he risked his own physical well-being in doing so.

"Yeah." Well, you succeeded. I didn't." Kensuke said quietly.

Shinji swallowed and looked at the boy across from him. "Did he beat you up?"

Kensuke sniffled. He took his glasses off and threw them on the bed again. He started to feel tears stream down his face. "Y-y-yeah… H-h-he beat me up."

Shinji just sat and watched his friend's breakdown, he stood up and walked forward resting on one knee and placing an arm on his shoulder.

"H-h-he d-didn't s-stop." He managed to let out. "E-e-even Hikari tried, but…."

"What did he do to her?" Shinji asked softly.

Kensuke inhaled loudly. He tried to compose himself, but couldn't. Shinji offered him the Kleenex box. Kensuke took some tissue and wiped his eyes.

"He threw her to the ground." Kensuke said. "Then after he was done with me…" He wiped some tears away and blew his nose. "He threw her down again and told her to show him respect. Or he'd beat the hell out of her."

"That son of a bitch." Shinji said in a low growl.

"He then threw me against a wall and broke my glasses." Kensuke finished.

Shinji lowered his head and started to process everything he was told. It all started to make sense now. That's why he acted strange in the last year. That's why he declined offers to hang out with the old gang. Why he failed multiple classes and seemed to not think twice.

"How did your parents react?" He asked again.

Kensuke gulped. "After I was taken to the hospital, my Dad went to Toji's house and confronted him and his Dad."

"And?"

"His Dad threatened to make our lives a living hell if we did anything. That if we went to the police, he'd do very bad things to me and my Mom." Kensuke said as slowly as possible.

"No…" Shinji said in horror. "And what did Suzuhara do?"

"He told three days later over the phone, that if I didn't want to get hurt again, I'd deny everything and act like we were still friends." Kensuke shook his head and a few more tears went down his face. "I think what happened in the hall earlier gave him the excuse he needed to come at you."

Shinji felt a sudden feeling of anger at Suzuhara, he wanted to find him and tear him apart. Yet, he knew he couldn't do this alone. That he had to find a way to end this with no one getting seriously hurt or worse.

Giving Kensuke a strong and reassuring grip on his shoulder, Shinji stood up and grabbed his iced tea and finished the contents. He turned his head to the right and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, he thought about how in a small way, he was a victim of Suzuhara's rampage. However, he also realized that he could overcome that and be the one to stop him. He wasn't sure how, but he would find a way.

_If Dad and Mom could overcome SEELE trying to destroy everything they worked for all those years ago._ He thought. _Then, I can definitely stop Suzuhara and save him from a terrible fate. _He placed his glass down on the coaster.

But one thing didn't quite add up yet. Why did he hate him all of a sudden?

"Kensuke?" Shinji turned to look at him. The boy looked up and while his eyes were still red, he did stop crying and had taken a few sips of his diet soda.

"Yes?"

"Before today, what did Suzuhara say about me?" He asked calmly and with a serious tone.

Kensuke paused before speaking. "He told me how jealous he was of you." He put his glasses back on. "He hated how you had everything, how you had married his dream girl in Misato-sensei. How you had all the girls chasing after or surrounding you."

Shinji tried everything he could, but he couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that makes sense." He wiped his eyes of any tears. "Well, newsflash for him, but I always stayed true to who I was. That's why I had the girls chasing me and being my friends."

"I know." Kensuke replied. "And I envy you for that." He told him innocently. "I wish I could be like you."

Shinji smiled and shared a small laugh with Kensuke. At least this night wasn't all heartbreak and dark revelations.

"Thanks. I earned what I wanted. I cared." Shinji said with a hint of pride. "That's why I have the life I have. I didn't shortcut my way to it."

"I know." Kensuke said. "I'm sorry…."

Shinji waved him off and picked his glass up. He turned and headed for the door. "Don't apologize. Neither of us could have stopped Suzuhara from what he's doing now."

He reached for the door handle and turned his head to look at his longtime friend one more time tonight. "He chose a path that lead to corruption and sadness."

Kensuke regarded Shinji for a moment. "Shinji, what are you going to do?"

He opened the door and paused before leaving. "I… Don't know yet." He nodded his head before speaking. "But I'll think of something. Thanks Kensuke."

Kensuke stood up and nodded his head in response. "Your welcome." He looked down for a second, before giving Shinji a brave front. "Be safe."

Nodding his head, Shinji let out his first smile since he saw Kensuke tonight. "I will."

He walked out of the room and shut the door.

Kensuke stared at his bedroom door for several moments. Wondering what Shinji would do to stop this. But if he knew one thing for sure, it was that the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari would do whatever it took to help Suzuahara and save him from this.

**At the sametime…**

**Hikari's house…**

Misato regarded Hikari for a few minutes. She had just been told some very sad, scary and horrible things about Suzuhara. He held the girl as she cried and did all she could to comfort her. She was at loss for words at the horrible things her former student had done. She couldn't comprehend how Suzuhara could turn into such a monster.

Misato held Hikari tightly and let go, looking down at the girl who was now wearing a beat-up t-shirt, sweats and her hair was loose from her usual pigtails. She smiled softly at her.

"Everything will be alright Hikari. Okay?" Misato said tenderly. However, even she wasn't quite sure if everything would be alright, not after this afternoon.

Hikari pulled away from Misato and looked into her eyes for reassurance. "I hope so, Misato-sensei."

She gently patted the girl on her head and gave her a peck on the forehead. She pulled away and slowly got ready to leave.

"I promise that Shinji and I will do everything to help Toji." Misato said with determination.

Hikari let a soft smile form. She wanted to believe her former teacher, but there was a small part of her that was still scared that there wasn't anything that could be done to help her boyfriend.

Yet, she was given hope, and that was all she could ask for right now.

"Thank you." She murmured. "Goodnight."

Misato nodded her head and gave her trademark grin. "Your welcome. Goodnight."

Misato walked out and shut the door.

However, Hikari couldn't help but feel as if the worst was yet to come.

**The Ikari Apartment**

**9:51PM**

Both of them had arrived one after the other. Shinji arrived first and had prepared something small to eat. Misato had came not long afterward and changed into something more relaxing.

They ate in silence and both tried to comprehend and understand what they had been told by Kensuke and Hikari separately. Misato was the first to break the long, yet comfortable silence between the married pair. She told her husband what Hikari told her about Suzuhara and it upset her and hurt her at the same time.

Shinji told his wife what Kensuke had explained to him and it was the same exact information. Both were visibly shaken at what had happened with Suzuhara assaulting his best friend and girlfriend of five years and his own Father threatening the Aida family.

After several minutes of discussion, Misato finally asked the question that had grated her mind since they came home.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

Shinji looked at his wife. Wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, she was dressed rather conservative tonight, but given how this day had gone, it was understandable and appropriate for the mood.

He gave her a determined look. "I'm going to try and talk sense into him."

Misato gave him a quizzical look. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She leaned on her chair as she thought about what he just told her. "I mean; you know he's hanging out with dangerous people…"

Shinji nodded his head and stood up, grabbing the plates and utensils off the kitchen table. He walked to the sink and dumped them in the small container and ran water into it. "I know, but maybe I can reach out to him…"

"But both Hikari and Kensuke told us the same thing." Misato said as she stood up and leaned against the counter crossing her arms under her breasts. "He hates you. And god only knows what he wants to do to you."

Shinji shut the water off and heard the last words from his wife. The way she said them was with a mixture of fear and sadness to them. It hurt him to see and hear her being afraid, but he knew she was strong. Yet, he also had to make to be strong not just for him, but for her.

Turning to look at her, he looked into her light brown eyes and gave his wife a soft expression. He gently reached out and held right hand.

"I know," Shinji said tenderly. "But who can?" He exhaled before continuing. "I have to make the attempt. Not just for Kensuke or Hikari, but especially for him."

Misato smiled and pulled her beloved husband into a warm embrace. That was another reason why she fell in love with him. He cared not about himself, but for others. He was always thoughtful when it came to people close to him. He wanted to do what he could help and protect them. He would put himself last as long as those important to him were safe.

The words he spoke reminder her again of her strong and forever lasting love for him.

They held each other for several minutes before separating. Misato gave him a loving gaze.

"Whatever you do, Shinji-kun." Misato began. "I'll stand by you."

Shinji smiled and brushed his hand over her forehead gently with the back of his fingers. "Thank you, Misa-chan."

She pulled away and hled his hand and led them to their bedroom.

"Let's go to sleep." She told him.

"Yeah, sounds good." He replied, he shut the lights off as they walked away.

Right now, they would worry about Suzuhara later. Tonight, it was time to rest and hope that they could find a way to end this without anymore sadness or pain.

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** The next chapter will bring closure to the first act of the Suzuhara storyline, and we'll return to more fluffy, romantic and humorous moments. Since I made the choice to not be like some authors who blabber on and on when responding to individual reviews(a waste of the reader's time in my opinion). I'll respond to some reviews in this way and with a special request. All text in bold.

**1) I mentioned a friend of Misato's earlier. That person will bring out her jealous side.**

**2) While I'm not offended or upset. Please. Don't call me soldier. Thank you for your reviews though; it's awesome to see someone appreciate my work like they do. Just an innocent request to please not call me soldier.**

**3) This story is something I've enjoyed writing and it was going to continue regardless of the number of reviews. The favs and alerts numbers are what make this story continue.**

**4) Kaji will appear, but not until a little later. Though he plays a nice little role in one future chapter during the most frightening of circumstances.**

**5) I guess everyone is already figured out how the story ends when related to a future Grandmother, Auntie and so on.**

**Future Chapter Plans: I plan to do a 'two years earlier' chapters and a 'one year' as well. I think all of you know who those chapters will revolve around.**

**Special Request #1: Please offer more detailed reviews on characterization, dialogue and the like. It would help me out. I'm not perfect and while I'm better at writing fiction now than say five years ago. I would appreciate either objective or subjective reviews and opinions.**

**Special Request #2: Spread the word about this story in pro-Shinji/Misato places. Thank you!**

**Last One: Expect a dream sequence in the future, but not until after the Suzuhara storyline is over. A tasty lemon awaits!**

**Next:** Let's hope we don't cross that line.


	10. Let's hope we don't cross that line

**Chapter 10: Let's Hope We Don't Cross That Line**

**Introduction:** I'm on a roll here. I should be focusing on my job hunting, but I feel obligated to my readers to keep this going on a daily basis. Momentum is a tricky thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Five Days Later….**

**Saturday, 4:03PM**

Over the course of the last few days, it went from being warm, sunny and nice, to being dreary and miserable. On Thursday, the weather took a turn from the worst and it was extremely cloudy. It had stayed this way since, though the nice weather would return and there was no rain, it did bring everyone's mood down in the city.

Shinji and Misato walked out carrying their grocery bags, he carrying the heavier bags and she carrying the smaller one, which held the desserts and a variety of bread, plus her handbag. Both had spent the last few days trying to put Monday's incident behind them. While Hikari had told them she would be alright, the emotional scars were never going away and they both knew it.

Classes for the rest of the week for Shinji went by without incident. However, he never saw Suzuahara on campus since Monday and was never able to find him outside either. He tried some of the old haunts, but had no luck.

As they approached the blue Renault, Misato noticed her husband was looking around as if he was looking for something. As she opened the trunk, she carefully placed the bag in the trunk and watched Shinji stand a few feet from her.

"Is everything alright Shinji?" Misato asked slightly confused by his sudden change in behavior. He had been quite jovial and talkative while inside the store, but as they walked through the parking lot, he changed.

Shinji ignored her for a second and kept looking outside the parking lot. He looked at her for a few seconds and shook his head. "Yes, but I have this feeling." He placed the rest of the groceries into the trunk. The whole time she kept looking at him.

"What feeling?" Misato asked growing concerned.

He looked at her. "That Suzuhara is close-by."

Misato's mouth went slightly agape at his answer. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and looked outside the lot again. Misato looked alongside him and started looking for the boy. She scanned the people walking on the sidewalk and didn't see any sign of him.

"Misato." Shinji said quietly. He tugged her sleeve and she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I see him right over there." Shinji said pointing at the café across the street from their current position.

Misato looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Suzuhara. She was stunned by how he was dressed and who he was with.

Suzuhara was sitting a large circular table with the parasol overhead. She noticed his three companions and they all looked to be slightly older than him. One was shaved bald and had several piercings on his ears, another had a Mohawk, and the last had long hair tied back into a low ponytail. The all wore different combinations of clothes including different colored shoes and loose fitting jeans.

Misato regarded Suzuhara who was wearing a black leather jacket and was wearing stone-washed grey jeans. His hair was still spiky, but she noticed that it was now black.

"Shinji…" Misato said. "He's so different since we last saw him."

He nodded in response. "Yeah." He then walked forward towards where Suzuhara and his friends were.

"Shinji!" Misato called out to him and grabbed him by the arm. He turned and looked at her and saw a mixture fear and sadness.

"Don't…" She said trying to hide the small amount of fear growing inside her. "I mean, look at those people with him."

Shinji pursed his lips and shook his head for a moment. He understood her concerns and how afraid she was at this moment, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass. This could very well be his one and only chance to talk sense into Suzuhara.

He gently held her hand and thumbed her soft knuckles. "Don't worry." He told her with confidence. "I'll be okay."

Misato pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. She suddenly felt her fears dissipate and be replaced with a quiet confidence inside. She nodded her head. "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." He nodded and continued towards his destination.

As he got closer, he noticed Suzuhara's three companions separate; one went inside the café and the other two headed to the opposite direction. Leaving Suzuhara to himself.

_It's either perfect timing or dumb luck._ Shinji thought.

He stopped about 7-feet away. He took a deep breath and let a determined look develop on his face. Suzuhara clearly wasn't aware that Shinji was across from him.

"Suzuhara." Shinji said.

Looking up, the spiky-haired young man looked up and immediately located the voice that called him. He then let a grin form.

"Hey," He began, "If it ain't my old friend Ikari." He was making sure to sound sarcastic at the mention of friend. "What brings you here?"

Shinji stepped forward and was closer to him, the shadows of the parasol covering his upper body. "Misato and I had errands to do after my work." He stated.

Suzuhara nodded his head and took a sip of his hot tea. "Hmph. Really?"

"Yeah. Really" Shinji replied back.

Suzuhara leaned back and looked behind Shinji, he saw Misato leaning against her trunk with her arms crossed and watching the scene unfold. He gave her a small wave, but she gave no response, instead she looked stone-faced at him.

Shrugging a shoulder, he looked up at Shinji. "Guess she's still upset about Monday?"

Shinji gave Suzuhara a small glare at the comment. "What do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

Unfazed by the question. "Not my problem."

He opened his palm and pointed to the chair across from him. "Join me. I've got some time ta kill."

Shinji paused for a moment and regarded Suzuhara for a second. He was still grinning and Shinji wanted nothing more than to knock that stupid shit-eating grin off his face. But cooler rational stopped him and he walked over and sat down across from. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

They sat and stared at each other for few minutes. However, both of the college students could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that a knife wasn't enough, a katana was needed to slice through it.

"What do ya want Ikari?" Suzuhara asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

"You know why." He retorted. "I'm here to talk." Shinji told him stoically.

Suzuhara shook his head and drank his tea. "That's great. But…" He leaned forward and clasped his hands together in front of him. "There's nothing ta discuss."

Shinji was taken slightly aback at the response, but he was not to be deterred. "I think there is."

"And what iz it exactly?" Suzuhara asked.

"I'm here to…" Shinji paused, working to choose his words carefully. "Understand why your doing these things."

Suzuhara raised his brow and gave him an incredulous look. "What's there ta understand?" He answered back. "I'm sure Aida and Hikari explained it ta ya."

Shinji unfolded his arms rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They did." He looked straight into his eyes. "How could you hurt Kensuke? How could you associate yourself with your Father?" He paused and inhaled. "After everything you've told me and your friends all those years ago?

Suzuhara stared at him. He gave him a blank stare. He took few more sips of his tea. "Things change."

Shinji went wide-eyed at the words. He immediately felt a rush of anger. Slamming his fist onto the table, he felt it vibrate violently upon impact. Leaning forward, he wanted to jump over and strangle Suzuhara, but common sense saved him from doing something he'd regret. Instead, he held onto the table with death grip.

"Things change?!" He angrily said, trying to keep himself from screaming at him. "Your Dad threatened Kensuke's parents for god's sake! You threatened him over the phone!"

He leaned back and sighed, trying to calm himself down. "You hurt Hikari, not once, but twice."

Suzuhara shrugged a shoulder. "I know,but she needed to be taught a lesson." He finished his tea. Besides, my Dad did what he felt was right."

Shinji stared into his eyes again. Inside, he was stunned at the same blank stare he got, but when he saw Suzuhara's eyes. He saw coldness in them, something he'd never seen in anyone in his nineteen years on this earth.

"Suzuhara… Toji…" Shinji said softly. "No one deserves to be…"

Suzuhara cut him off, "They was weak. They needed ta learn."

Shinji shook his head. Was what he hearing real? He couldn't believe that the person he talking to was the Toji Suzuhara he knew in junior and high school. Was this really who he was now?

"But why? How could you possibly…." Shinji told him.

Suzuhara cut him off again by slamming his fist onto the table. It almost looked as if one more blow could make it collapse in on itself. He stood up and leaned forward and was only two feet from Shinji's face. "I don't need ta justify anything ta anybody! Not Aida. Not Kensuke. Not yer wife." He took a deep breath and lowered his face.

He looked up and gave Shinji a menacing look, while pointing a finger at his face. "And I definitely don't have ta justify anything…" He let the words out slowly. "To you."

Shinji narrowed his eyes at him. Slowly moving Suzuhara's finger from his face, he stood up and was almost nose-to-nose. "That's fine with me." He told him. He balled his fists and rested them on the table.

"Just remember," He began. "If you try to hurt anyone of my friends or even my family. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you." Shinji emphasized every word he spoke and made sure to tell him one more thing. "No matter the cost."

Suzuhara smirked. "Really?" He pulled back just a little. "So, you think I'd go that far, huh?"

Shinji nodded his head. "Judging from your actions, and your Father's. Yes."

"Well." Suzuhara began. "Let's hope that line doesn't get crossed. Or it could really ugly for you."

"I hope not." Shinji replied. "Just remember that I'm not intimidated."

"Good." Came the only response.

They stared each other down for a few brief moments before a booming voice interrupted them.

"Hope I ain't intarupting anything." Shinji and Suzuhara looked in the direction of the voice. Standing directly behind Suzuhara was Shigeru.

Suzuhara shook his head. "Naw, Pops. I wuz jus' talkin' ta an old friend." He snapped his fingers. Oops. I meant former friend."

He snorted a small laugh. "Really, my boy?" He stood next to his son. He was a huge man, with a bodybuilder-type body, Shinji remembered that he was as tall as his own Father, maybe a few inches more. But he never remembered him being this big and muscular. He wore a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt with a grinning demon on it and black jeans. His brown hair was cut into a buzz and he had a mustache and goatee dyed black.

"Well, hope he ain't givin' ya too much trouble." Shigeru said, giving Shinji a dangerous look.

"No, no." Suzuhara told him. "We just finished. Right, Shinji?" He winked at him.

Shinji took a few steps back and regarded both men carefully. He knew that he could take Suzuhara in a fight and beat him, but Shigeru was another matter entirely. He knew that his chances of surviving a fight with him were slim. He prayed that he would never have to fight him. All he wanted was to find a way to help Suzuhara.

Yet, he suddenly felt a sense of fear overcome him at the sight of Shigeru. _I know only one person that can fight him. _He thought. _Dad…_

"Well, then." He laughed loudly. "I guess we better get goin' then."

"Yep." He got up and turned to walk with him. "Later, Ikari. Just remember what we discussed."

He waved and walked away. As they disappeared around the corner, Shinji stood and watched. He looked down for a second and tried to comprehend what just happened. He failed at trying to make any traction with Suzuhara and now he had to be concerned about Shigeru.

"Shinji..?" Came the soft voice of Misato.

He looked up and saw her face. He sighed loudly before speaking. "That could have gone better…"

Misato nodded her head and gently touched his shoulder. "I know." She looked into the direction were the Suzuharas had walked off. "But his Father is so different."

They looked at each other. And he knew exactly what she meant. "I know."

"He looks so dangerous." Misato said once more.

"Yeah." He shook himself from everything that just happened and turned to his wife.

He held her hand. "Let's just go home."

Misato nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah, good idea."

Both the Ikaris knew this wasn't over. That this was only one part of the fight that lay ahead.

They just hoped that it wouldn't get worse before it got better.

* * *

**Next:** A jealous friend?


	11. A little bit of jealousy is good

**Chapter 11: A Little Bit Of Jealousy Is Good. Sometimes.**

**Introduction:** Did someone ask for Misato to be jealous of someone attaching herself to her Shinji? But what about that person being jealous. Well, here it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**Tuesday 12:57PM**

Ritsuko Akagi was a fairly simple woman. The blonde always thought of herself as a classy and sophisticated individual. She often thought that she was one of the most attractive women around and was proud of her body. She loved having her large, firm breasts and flat washboard stomach as her most noticeable features.

Sitting quietly at the café, she read the newspaper with a coffee cake muffin and an iced mocha sitting on the table to her right. She sighed contently and felt incredibly relaxed, despite the fact that it was ridiculously hot for late April.

_Global warming…_ She thought.

Taking a small sip of her mocha, she relished the taste of the beverage cooling her a little. She leaned back in her chair and felt the smooth and cold metal against the bare skin of her back. She was wearing a blue tank top, pink and black Nike pants with a boot cut, and she completed her ensemble with red, white and blue walking shoes. Her small white hoodie rested on the chair that was slightly to the right. She had her keys, phone, and wallet in her pants pockets

She knew that her choice of dress caught the attention of several men today. They stared at her and she did appreciate the looks. It wasn't just men though, it was women; she chuckled at the eyeball fucking she was getting today. It boosted her confidence tremendously.

However, she was always busy and didn't always have time for a relationship. She admitted to herself that she forgot what it was like to be in love. Not since college that she felt so happy with someone, and though she had an infatuation with Gendo Ikari, she let that go and realized that it was wrong. Though she was still mildly jealous of Yui and her looks.

She then thought of Misato, her longtime friend. She remembered being the maid of honor at the wedding of her and Shinji. It wasn't until then, that she realized how jealous she was of Misato and her looks. It wasn't just how gorgeous she was, it was her body; how she could spend all those years drinking beer in excess, eat hundreds of pounds of junk food and still look amazing at age 34.

_It's theoretically impossible that Misato would be hotter than me at our ages._

The 35-year-old sighed again and looked up into the bright blue sky. She thought about how often she'd see them together since last August and wished she could have Shinji to herself. Or perhaps she could convince Misato to share.

_Like she'd be that crazy to do that…_ Ritsuko thought. _Then again, it is Misato._ She smiled to herself.

She always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Shinji. How incredible it would be to have him fondle her and slide in and out her. She let out a throaty moan that she hoped was quiet at all the elicit thoughts of Misato's handsome husband.

_He's so handsome and desirable._ The blonde doctor thought again. _I'd love to take him home and spend a whole weekend naked and alone with him._

She licked her suddenly dry lips at all the sexual thoughts she was having. She prayed no one was looking at her funny. She looked back at her paper and tried to read it again to clear her mind. But she knew it would be a struggle.

"Dr. Akagi?" Came a male voice. "Ritsuko?"

She looked up from her paper and turned in the direction of the voice. Ritsuko smiled and tried not get to overly excited when she saw the object of her affection.

Shinji was standing a few feet from her wearing a short-sleeved collared shirt that was open. Underneath was a white shirt that had the words 'Love Machine' in black letters. He completed the ensemble with shorts and his Vans. He was carrying a large iced coffee and his messenger bag. To Ritsuko, even if he looked like a typical college student in terms of dress, he looked amazing to her.

"Shinji-kun." She said to him smiling still, placing her paper on the chair where her hoodie was and standing up. "I missed you."

Shinji smiled and watched as she came up to give him a hug. "We saw each other last week…"

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and under his shoulder and gave him a tight embrace. "But that was under scary circumstances." She felt him wrap his free arm around her back, though he didn't hold her nearly as tight.

He chuckled and couldn't help but smell the pleasant fragrance she used. "Well, I guess you're right."

The young man also felt her firm breasts press hard against his chest and her slim body was a perfect fit against his, just like Misato's. He suddenly felt the usual sensations he'd get when he and Misato held each other and he tried to control those instincts.

_Calm down. She's a good friend._ Shinji thought. _But it does feel great. I mean she is incredibly hot. Hotter than Asuka, yet just a few notches below Misato._ Pulling apart, he focused on her smiling face and lovely dark eyes, he was trying very hard not to look down her top, because he knew she had a small valley between her cleavage like Misato.

Ritsuko regarded him and looked him over. He was quite fit and she always was impressed by how he took care of himself. She took a step back and gently held his free wrist and pulled him to her table.

"If your not busy." Ritsuko began. "Would you join me?"

Shinji nodded and followed her, trying to ignore the pleasant sensation of the soft skin of her hand wrapped around his wrist. "Of course, I'd be happy to." He watched as she dragged a chair so that it was next to hers.

They sat next to each other and Ritsuko scooted to her left to get closer to Shinji. She watched as he rested his bag against the chair next to his left foot. Ritsuko could feel her heart beating faster at the closeness of their bodies and the gently feeling of the skin of their arms brushed against one another.

"So how are you?" Ritsuko began with small talk.

"Great." He told her, he made sure to look into her eyes. "Life couldn't be better."

"That's good." She replied. She noticed the whole time that Shinji was looking at her directly in the eyes. She grinned inwardly and thought of how provocative she looked to him. She also knew that he found her to be attractive, but she wondered what type of lewd thoughts he had of her.

"How's Misato?" She asked trying to sound innocent, but she knew it came across mildly dismissive.

"She's great. Doesn't drink as much beer as she used to." He told her with a hint of pride.

Ritsuko quirked an eyebrow. "Really now?" How much does she drink?"

Shinji smiled. "We buy one box that holds 24, it usually takes her a month to finish." He nodded his head at the thoughts his wife's desire to stay healthly. "I remember she'd finish those boxes in one week."

He laughed and looked at Ritsuko who laughed too. "Yeah," She said between laughs. "That's used to be her."

_I just wish she could be that way again._ She thought bitterly. _Then I could have her husband all to myself. Day after day, night after orgasmic night._

"How about you?" Shinji asked politely. "How has everything been for you?"

Ritsuko shook herself from her twisted and perverted thoughts. "Oh, um…" She rubbed her arm trying to figure out how to respond. "Everything's going well. Life's good, work is good."

Shinji nodded as he took a sip from his iced coffee. "That's cool."

"Actually," She began, feeling more confident suddenly. "My day was rather boring." She leaned against him until her left arm rubbed against his right.

She leaned her face towards his and told him in subtle tone that sounded seductive. "Until you came."

Shinji felt some sweat come down his forehead and gulped. He felt his eyes wander from her face, while she was still smiling, he saw the look in her eyes. He could clearly see her intentions and had learned a lot from Misato when it came to woman's desire. He gulped again and suddenly felt him lose control of his eyes.

_Oh, no._ He thought. _Not now, don't stare. As much as you want to…._

But he did stare; he noticed the curves of her large breasts, the small amount of moisture that was on those perfect mounds. He noticed her tank top lower itself from them and he couldn't believe that she wasn't wearing a bra. Instead, she wore...

_Patsies?_ He had never seen them in person on a woman before. He had only seen them online. _She's covering her nipples with patsies. Wow._

"Um, Ritsuko?" He finally stammered out. She kept staring at him.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" She gently held his right hand with her left and squeezed.

"Uh…" He stared, he felt his brain functions evaporate. "I think we should…"

"What?" She murmured. "Is something wrong?" She moved even closer so that her breasts barely rubbed against the bare skin of his arm. _Oh god, how I want him be inside me… Fondling, squeezing…_

"Ritsuko, I..." He said quietly. "T-this isn't right…"

The blonde opened her eyes and let out a small gasp, quickly pulling away and looked at herself and back at Shinji. She placed a hand over her heart and tried to settle herself down.

"Shinji," She said, looking away from him. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He gently touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. "It's okay." He came up with a lame reason for why she did, but somehow he knew that it wasn't true. "Maybe it's the heat?"

Ritsuko looked at him and let a small smile form. She nodded her head and pretended to wipe sweat off her brow. "Um, yeah." She said, pretending to agree with his reasoning. "This heat is pretty bad."

Shinji got up and picked up his bag and drink. "Wanna go inside instead?"

Ritsuko hesitated for a moment, but did genuinely want to spend time with him. Even if it didn't lead to her dreams coming true, at least she had a chance to be alone with him.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly and stood, picking her things up and walking inside the café with him.

An hour later, the two walked out and both quickly forgot what happened earlier. Ritsuko had wrapped her hoodie around her waist and her arm wrapped loosely around his.

"I'm happy you took time for me Shinji." She told him happily. She meant it.

Shinji nodded and smiled back at her. "Of course. It was good seeing you. We should do this again sometime."

"That'd be great." She said softly, but deep down she was sad, this was as close as they could get.

"Well," He began getting ready to head in a different direction. "I'd better get going. Got a research paper to start-up."

Ritsuko nodded and wrapped her arms around him again. She didn't hold hi mas tightly as before, but still wanted to hold him close.

"Bye Shinji-kun." She whispered into his ear. "Tell Misato I said hello."

He nodded against her shoulder as he held with both arms. "Of course."

They pulled away and looked at one another. Shinji then backed away and turned.

"Bye."

They gave each a small wave and off he went. Leaving Ritsuko be herself and wondering how he felt about earlier. She wondered, in another life: what would happen if they were married instead? She imagined the possibilities, and tried to think of them as just silly dreams.

_But he's so sweet and kind-hearted._ She thought to herself as she turned and headed in the direction where her car was. _Handsome and thoughtful, he's so perfect._

Ritsuko was lost in her thoughts of Shinji as she continued to walk.

**The Ikari Apartment**

**3:11PM**

Shinji walked through the door and gently placed his messenger bag on the couch. He noticed Misato was sitting at the small kitchen table reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hey, yourself." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As he pulled away he noticed her wrinkle her nose.

He walked over to the fridge and opened in, grabbing a can of Pepsi. He leaned against the counter and looked at his wife. She was wearing a red tank top, sans bra, and blue Nike pants with two white stripes down both legs.

_Do they shop together?_ Shinji thought about her dress, Ritsuko wore the same attire earlier.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Great." She told him, he noticed her glass of iced tea in front of her. "Yours?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. Just have a research paper to start."

She nodded, but for some reason he noticed a different look from her develop. It wasn't there when he came in.

"Okay." She said blandly. She wrinkled her nose again. "Did you see any of the girls earlier?

Shinji paused midway towards picking up his bag. He swallowed and slowly turned so his side was facing her.

"Um, no it wasn't any of the girls." He told her innocently.

She turned on her chair so she was facing him. "Oh, then who was it?"

He swallowed and felt a trickle of sweat down his temple. He wasn't one to lie, and he knew Misato would figure out who it was sooner rather than later. _I'm sure she won't be upset about it being Ritsuko._

"I saw Ritsuko today at a café." He told her honestly.

Misato looked at him and gave him a blank stare. Then she slowly let a smile form.

"Ritsuko?" Misato said. "Yeah, that makes sense. She's the only woman I know who uses that fragrance."

Shinji nodded and picked his bag up without looking. "Um, yeah." He held the bag by it's handles. "We just sat and chatted for awhile. She says 'hello'".

Misato nodded her head. "That's nice." She was trying not to sound jealous or bothered that her closet friend had been with her man. And she knew that Ritsuko rubbed against him. But she wouldn't mention it to Shinji, at least not yet.

They stood and looked at each other in silence. He slowly backed away and headed for their bedroom. _I hope she's not angry or anything._

"I'll be working in our room." He called out. "I'll put something together for dinner later. Okay?"

Misato nodded and forced a smile. "Sounds great."

Shinji nodded at her response and walked into their room and closed the door, but left a crack open in case she wanted to come in.

Misato sat in silence for several minutes. Slowly, an angry expression crossed her face. She stood up slowly and quietly and could still smell Ritsuko's fragrance.

_It had to be that strong?_ Misato thought bitterly. She gulped down her tea and then went to the fridge. Opening it, she pulled out a can of Yebisu, she noticed that the box still had 21 cans left.

Cracking open the can, she smelled the aroma of the beer. She looked at it for a second before drinking half the contents.

_I shouldn't act like that towards him._ She thought sadly. _He would never cheat on me._

But she thought of Ritsuko and how much she knew that the blonde was attracted to him. She sighed lowly and leaned against the counter deep in thought.

_Maybe it's nothing._ She told herself. However, she knew it wasn't and that she now slowly started to understand how Yui felt whenever other women flirted or teased Gendo.

And she knew one thing for sure. She didn't want her Shinji being taken from her.

Finishing her beer, she thought of how she would address Ritsuko about it. And hoped that none of the results ended their friendship.

* * *

**Next:** More fun times!


	12. The harem, his wife, and their friends

**Chapter 12: The Harem, His Wife And Their Friends**

**Reminder:**** This story is being republished in it's original form. As I get closer to reuploading all the chapters and producing new ones. I will revise several chapters for grammer and other purposes.****  
**

**Introduction:** Here we go again! Man, you crazies really love this story! However, I really enjoy writing it and can't seem to stop myself. I have two other stories I need to work on, but this story seems to be gaining traction with the hits.

As a side note, I deleted(for now) my Dead or Alive story, I rushed it out and don't feel happy ignoring it. I will republish it on 5/21/2012, so look out for the first two chapters again, plus two more.

With that out of the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Ikari Apartment**

**6:15PM**

Shinji yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. He had spent the last two hours working on his research paper. He had finished his outline and now had a pretty good idea of where to take his paper. The young man actually liked the assignment and looked forward to doing the research.

Shutting off his laptop and putting his notes and texts away, he got up and stretched a little more. He was left by himself most of the time, though Misato did come in to use the bathroom and offer any help. He politely declined, but did receive a glass of water and a kiss on the forehead as a silly way to give him more energy.

Putting his school stuff away, he picked up his Pepsi can and water glass and headed out into the living area. He noticed Misato was sitting and watching TV, he listened and noticed it was a baseball game from America.

"Finished?" Misato asked kindly. She smiled at him and looked relaxed.

"Yes." He said and sat next to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "I'll work on it some more on Thursday."

"You better." She told him with some seriousness. But smiled and goosed him gently.

They shared a small laugh and snuggled together on the couch for a few moments. They watched television and enjoyed the calm and enjoyable silence that emanated from them. The only thing that they listened for was each other's slow and relaxed breathing.

Looking at the clock on the wall between the window that led to the balcony and the kitchen, Shinji noted the time and figured it was time to prepare dinner.

"Better get ready to cook something." Shinji said quietly.

"Hm." Misato whispered to him. "Don't rush."

He smiled and nodded his head. He figured he'd make something nice and simple for them tonight anyway. As he started to run down the possible options, he heard a loud knock on the door.

Both sat up and looked at the door, Shinji volunteered to answer it and walked over.

"Yes, who is it?" Shinji called from his side of the door.

"Who do think it is, Baka Shinji?" Yelled Asuka from the other side.

"Oh," He said as he opened the door. "Hey, Asuka. Hello, Rei."

The always fiery red-head stood in the hallway and held a large bag. Next to her was Rei and she was smiling softly and was holding a bag of her own with both hands.

"Hi Shinji." Rei said, she was wearing a simple pair of cotton shorts and a white t-shirt with red stripes over the shoulders and a pair of flip-flops.

"Hello girls." Misato said as she got up from the couch to greet them. "What brings you two here tonight?"

"Rei and I decided to pick up some dinner and thought we'd bring some over for you too." Asuka told them, she wore a pair of jeans, a low-cut purple t-shirt that said 'stare at your own risk" in big bold letters on the chest and some tennis shoes.

"Oh, that's cool." Shinji said, he smiled at both girls and let them inside. As the two girls walked in, he shut the door and watched as they removed their footwear and went to the living room table and sat on the floor.

"Whatcha bring?" Misato asked hungrily, her mouthed watered at the thought of what was in the bag. Shinji came back and placed several placemats onto the coffee table, before heading back and grabbing some glasses and a pitcher of tea.

"We brought bento boxes and some sushi downtown." Asuka said as she carefully pulled all the boxes out and set them down on the table.

"And bought some roll cakes too." Rei finished. She pulled out two large packages of cakes, one was chocolate with vanilla and the other was strawberry.

"Sounds delicious." Shinji said. He sat down across from Asuka and Misato sat to his left and across from Rei.

"Well, I hope you like it." Asuka said. "It wasn't easy picking out something that we could all enjoy, you know." She sounded slightly annoyed with her tone.

"Well, I'm sure, it's better than going to some fast food joint." Misato said as she slowly opened one box in front of her. "Yum, looks delicious!"

Rei handed her some chopsticks and Misato began to decided what to eat first. Asuka slid a box to Shinji and he opened it and licked his lips at the contents.

Rei and Asuka started to open their boxes and were preparing to eat when another knock on the door hit.

All four looked at each other with slightly bemused expressions. Shinji, again, volunteered to open the door, but Misato pulled him back. "I've got it this time."

Shinji nodded and sat back down and watched Misato walk over to open the door. Opening the door, Misato had a huge smile on her face at who it was.

"Mana!" Misato exclaimed joyfully.

"Hi, Misato-sensei!" The short-haired brunette said with her usual cheery demeanor. "May I come in?" She asked politely.

"Of course." Misato said and led her inside the humble adobe that she and Shinji called home. She walked to the kitchen to grab another glass.

Mana walked up to the coffee table wearing a blue skirt, white shirt with no sleeves and her small backpack purse. She was carrying a small bag of food with her as well.

"Hi, everyone!" Mana said. She looked at all the faces in front of her and noticed Rei smiled, Shinji genuinely happy to see her and Asuka looking slight agitated by her sudden appearance.

"Hello, Mana." Rei said, while continuing to smile, in the past she would be slightly annoyed by her, but over the years she accepted her as a friend, whereas she pretended to be one.

"Hi Mana." Shinji said giving her a small wave and saw from the corner of his eyes Misato bringing another placemat and glass and placing it at the head of the table. She took her place next to Shinji and watched Mana sit down.

"Kirishima…" Asuka responded dryly. She was slightly annoyed by Mana appearing out of the blue like she did. However, that was what she often did and she learned to accept it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound nice, but she knew it came across rude.

"I was stopping by to come eat with you and Rei." Mana told her, she sounded oblivious to Asuka's slight rudeness. However, everyone knew she wasn't and that irritated Asuka further.

Just how Mana liked it. "And, no, I wasn't stalking any of you."

Asuka went wide-eyed. "I didn't think that at all."

"Oh, well, thought I'd make sure that was cleared up first." Mana said giving Asuka a tiny smirk.

Coughing to break up the small back and forth, Rei looked at Mana. "How did you know where we were?" She asked changing the subject.

"No one answered, so I figured I'd try next door." Mana continued. She looked and saw Shinji and Misato eating quietly, while watching the exchange.

"How did you know where to look?" Asuka asked with some disbelief.

Mana shrugged her shoulders and finished opening her bento box and grabbed her chopsticks. "I've been here before." She said as she picked up a small tomato. "I was here for Christmas, remember?"

Asuka swallowed and leaned back a little. "Uh, I knew that!" She stammered.

Mana looked up at her with a blank stare. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to make sure!" Asuka yelled out nervously. Even though that was lie, she remembered Mana being here for the Christmas party that Shinji and Misato held for the five of them.

"Well, now you'll know for next time." Mana said with a small amount of sarcasm.

Asuka suddenly felt her blood pressure rise, but it was quickly lowered by Shinji's reaction.

"Um," He blurted out and laughed nervously. "Not to interrupt, but let's try to have a nice civilized dinner."

Misato snickered and continued eating at the awkwardness that was going on.

As they ate, they held a nice conversation and reminisced about all the craziness involving the Artificial Revolution Research Center.

Mana giggled all of a sudden and they turned to look at.

"Uh, Mana?" Shinji asked slightly confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." She told him, smiling wide. "It just reminds me of a few years ago."

"Really?" Rei asked. "How so?"

Mana shrugged her shoulders and leaned back taking everyone in. "Well, I mean it never changes does it?"

"What do you mean, Kirishima?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's always the same, even after all these years." Mana began. "Shinji-kun is always surrounded by women. Specifically us." She pointed with her chopsticks to the other women with her.

Shinji started coughing loudly after swallowing a large amount of food and started pounding his chest. He looked at his wife, and the girls across from him and then at Mana.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out.

Rei went wide-eyed with shock and Asuka looked like she had steam coming out of her ears. Shinji quickly drank some tea and tried to figure a way to calm the situation.

"Hey!" Asuka yelled out. "We're not some sort of brothel!"

Rei just sat quietly and tried to remain conspicuous.

"I know, but it just seems so funny sometimes." Mana said as she smiled at Shinji and Misato. "I mean we all are associated with a harem in some way."

Shinji gulped and felt large amounts of sweat cover his body. He looked at Misato and saw her stop eating. He noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and placed her chopsticks down carefully. He noticed her breathing was becoming hard and she looked like she was turning red with anger.

"Uh, Mana…." Shinji said quickly. "I think you should stop now."

"Huh?" Mana asked slightly confused. "Why?"

"Because, I don't share my Shinji like that with anyone!" Misato shouted slamming her fist onto the table hard. She glared at the brunette and gritted her teeth. "Just because he's always surrounded by women, doesn't mean he's a harem or some sort of player! He has eyes for only one girl and that's me!"

Mana was taken aback and pulled away from Misato, who was mere inches from her face.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said meekly. "I didn't mean it that way…"

Misato slowly calmed down and realized how angry she was at Mana. She lowered eyes and sighed. She forgot for a brief moment that Mana was always so sweet and innocent with what she said and never tried to hurt anyone. She quickly realized that she reacted the way she did because of how she felt about Ritsuko flirting with Shinji earlier. She may not have been there, but she that's what happened.

Sighing again she gently reached for Mana's free hand and clasped it. "I'm sorry Mana." She told her sadly. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

Mana nodded her and gently patted Misato's hand with her own free one. "It's okay, Misato-sensei." She reassured her. "I should have been more careful with my words."

They looked at each other and smiled. As they pulled apart they went back to eating. And the girls all tried to put past what just happened behind them.

Shinji, however, was stunned by his wife's reaction. He tried to understand why she lashed out like she did. He rarely saw Misato act out like that and was worried that something was bothering her.

He continued to eat, but it felt like a struggle the rest of the way. As he watched everyone chat, Misato looked at him and gave her husband a smile, but it was clearly forced. He could tell by her eyes that she was sad and also bothered by something.

_After everyone leaves._ He thought. We'll have to talk. _I hope it's nothing serious, but…_

Shinji stopped himself from his thoughts and just tried to enjoy the rest of dinner and the company of his wife and closet friends.

* * *

**Next:** Shinji and Misato clear up some things…


	13. I won't hurt you like that

**Chapter 13: I Won't Hurt You Like That**

**Introduction:** Here's one for the weekend! Expect a special chapter next!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Ikari Apartment**

**10:05PM**

Everyone had left less then an hour ago, leaving Shinji and Misato by themselves. After cleaning and placing the dishes into the dishwasher, the pair went to wash up for bed. However, instead of the usual routine of them bathing together, Misato chose to wash up by herself. Shinji was surprised by her decision, but respected her wishes, yet he knew that something was bothering her.

He had asked earlier what it was, but she didn't answer and constantly tried to change the subject into something different. Shinji decided not to press her, but he didn't want their night to end on a low note.

As Shinji sat in the bathroom and scrubbed, he thought about his wife and how she felt. He spent most of his time trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her. He firmly believed that it wasn't the presence of the girls earlier for a surprise dinner. He knew it wasn't something he did, however he was wrong before about things of this matter.

_What's wrong with her?_ He thought as he washed his hair. _She never snaps at anyone like that…_

He slowly started to wash up and finish his shower, standing up he saw her shampoo and the sponge she liked to use. He let a small smile form, but still felt hurt about how she was distancing herself.

_I know Mana was having some light-hearted fun about the Harem stuff, but…._ He went wide-eyed and gasped. _Wait, she said something about how I have eyes for her only…_

He dropped his wash cloth and felt terrible all of a sudden. "It's about Ritsuko…" He said to himself under his breath. "She must have figured out…"

He looked at the door and realized what he had to do. He needed to let her know that she shouldn't be upset.

Misato stood outside and leaned against the railing. She looked outside into the massive city of Tokyo. It was still warm out and she only wore her jean shorts and an old green tank top, her purple hair was blowing softly in the light breeze.. She watched as the city lights illuminated the night sky and it looked like something out a painting or movie.

She bit her lower lip and tried everything to not let Ritsuko or Mana bother her. She had apologized profusely to Mana and to Rei and Asuka before they left. And despite the forgiveness from them, it didn't make her feel better. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't let go of how Ritsuko had to have flirted with her husband and how shameless she must have acted. Even if she knew Shinji wouldn't cheat on her, she knew how attractive and intelligent the blonde was and that she was not at her level in terms of smarts, but crushed her best friend in the looks department.

She sighed again and felt terrible about how she lashed out at Mana. She meant well, but the words that she spoke stung. Yes, her husband always had women around him and yes, he did come across as a harem, but he never slept with anyone besides her. And she was his first and she was the one who experienced true paradise whenever they made love. She smiled softly at the thought of his first time with her, how he treated her and did his best to please her and love her like she deserved.

Despite all that, it still bothered her that he might very well be attracted to other women besides her. And she knew he had dirty thoughts of the buxom blonde.

She pulled away from the railing and gently hugged herself. _I shouldn't be jealous._ She thought sadly. _But I am 34, and I won't look like this forever…_

She lowered eyes and looked at the balcony floor. _And if we have a baby, there's no guarantee that I'll look like Yui or Kyoko afterwards._

She sniffed and tried not to cry, but the fear and the hurt of losing her husband someday was devastating to her. She had already lost her first love in Kaji after college. Though she realized it would have never truly worked out, given the type of person he was, it still broke her heart.

She thought of how long it took to move on and despite her efforts to try and rekindle whatever fire they had. It was not meant to be. Her heart hadn't healed and she felt lonely many times. It wasn't until later when it all went away. All because of Shinji and his love for her.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her and she felt Shinji press his chest to her back wearing a white shirt and his blue boxers. She didn't respond at first and was stiff as a board. But slowly she rested against him and tried to relax.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, holding her 5'7" frame against him.

Misato shook her head and still held her glum look. She tried to stifle whatever tears would come.

"Please, Misato." He asked with a bit of sadness to his voice. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I'm here for you. You're my wife and I love you."

She let a small smile form and looked over her shoulder at him. "Say it again." She asked, almost pleading. "Tell me you love me."

Shinji looked at her for a moment, but judging from her body language, facial expression and tone of voice. He knew she needed to be reassured. "I love you, Misato Ikari."

She smiled and leaned back so she could kiss him on the lips. She pulled away and felt somewhat better. "I love you too, Shinji Ikari."

He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?" He knew that telling her he loved her wasn't enough this time.

She sighed again and looked out at Tokyo. "It's just…" She began slowly. "It's not Mana and what she said earlier."

Shinji relaxed a little at that, but still didn't fee like he got the answer he wanted. "That's good." But he knew what this was all about, and it was Ritsuko. "But it's something bigger?"

She didn't respond right away. She just held her husband tighter, afraid to let him go, she was terrified and felt her confidence go away.

"Yes, there is something." She finally spoke up again. "It's about…."

Shinji let her take her time; he didn't want to rush her and make her feel worse. He held her tighter and made sure she knew by his touch that he wouldn't leave her alone like this.

"It's about…" She said again, she swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's about Ritsuko."

Shinji nodded his head and felt sad inside and out. He had figured it out in the shower that she was upset about his encounter with Ritsuko. And he knew she deduced right away that they had a very close and almost sexual encounter.

"I'm sorry…" He told her with sincerity. "I shouldn't have let her behave that way to me earlier."

Misato nodded her head slowly. "I know. It's just that I know how attractive she is."

Shinji nodded his head and agreed with her. "She certainly is…"

His wife turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. Shinji looked and saw the mixture of hurt, fear and concern in them.

"I know that too." Misato said sadly. "But what bothers me the most. Is how I know that I won't stay like this forever…"

"Misato…" Shinji began.

She cut him off. "That I'll grow old and if we have a baby." She bit her lips. "I have this feeling that I won't look anywhere near your Mom or Kyoko afterwards."

Shinji's face contorted into a gross out look. He didn't need to be reminded of anything like that, however his wife was being honest with him.

"I'm scared that you'll leave me for Asuka." She looked down. "Rei." She inhaled. "Mana." And then she looked at him with even sadder eyes. "Ritsuko…."

Shinji looked at her and was heartbroken by what she was telling him. He felt worse then earlier and for the first time in his marriage felt like he hurt his wife. Even if he never meant to hurt her, the fact that he was only 19 and was just about to turn 20 in another month probably made things slightly worse for her. That as she grew older, that her level of attractiveness would drop and he would leave her because of that.

Even if he knew that she would always look amazing, regardless of age.

He looked down from her sad face and knew how important it was for him to reassure his wife. He truly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When he purposed to her last year, he told her how much she meant to him and how proud he would be that she would be the Mother of his future child. How much it meant and how he would be there for her no matter what.

"Shinji…?" Misato asked. He looked at her and saw that she was still sad.

"Misato." He began. "I want you to know something." She looked at him and waited for his answer.

"I married you because of how wonderful you are." He told her with a gentle and loving voice. "I married you because of how much of a friend you are to me. Yes, you have an incredible body and yes you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet." He took a breath and watched as her sadness slowly went away. "And those are huge pluses."

He grinned at her and she giggled a little at those words. Though they both knew she would always look amazing even as she got older.

"But, if even if you lose your looks." He told her with confidence, though they both knew that would never happen. "I'll still love you because of your personality, your kindness, your sense of humor." He gently cupped her chin; he wanted to make sure they looked into each other's eyes at these final words.

"I will never leave you. And I will never, ever hurt you." Shinji told her. "You're the only one for me. The only woman I want to make love to. The only woman I want to have a family with."

"Shinji…." Misato replied; she felt a few tears stream down her face.

"And I married you." He told with every bit of conviction, honesty and sincerity he could muster. "Because I love you."

Misato started crying, but she didn't feel sad, she felt truly happy. Her husband not only reassured her and washed the sadness away; but drove away all of the fear, anxiety and angst from her as well. Misato remembered that the last time she felt this way was when he first told her he loved her and would always be with her. When he ended his virginity to her in their first time making love two years ago, the proposal one year ago and on their wedding day in August.

"Misato…?" He asked she felt his hand gently stroke her cheek.

Her response was to kiss him on the lips and hold him tight. Shinji was slightly surprised at first, but smiled inside and held tight and kissed back. For a few minutes they were like this and felt so happy together.

Pulling away, Misato opened her eyes and let her trademark smile appear again. "Thank you, Shinji."

He knew what she meant right away. "Your welcome." He smiled back at her and held her close.

"I love you." Misato said. She gently stroked his cheek. "Let's go to bed."

Shinji nodded his head and kissed her again. He watched as Misato pulled away, holding his hand and leading them back inside. She closed and locked the screen door.

Shutting the lights off, they entered their bedroom and shut the door. They then undressed and lied on the bed together. She pulled the sheets up so that it covered the lower halves of their bodies.

Misato lied on top of him and gently ran her hands through his brown hair, while he gently ran his fingers through her purple tresses. They didn't have to make love to express how they felt about one another. Not tonight. The moment they shared on the balcony was enough.

Kissing each other one more time. They snuggled together and she rested her left hand on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her waist and side.

Misato listened to him drift off to sleep and she smiled. She knew that everything would be perfect now. True, not everything would be that way. But for tonight, their little paradise would continue. Misato had no concerns about Ritsuko for right now. And she felt better about the girls; they wouldn't hurt her and take Shinji away.

Misato still smiled as she fell asleep, ready for a new day.

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** I did think of doing a love scene in this chapter, but felt that the tenderness between the pair was enough and I knew I made this chapter work without it. Hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Next:** Mother's Day!


	14. Mother's Day!

**Chapter 14: Mother's Day!**

**Introduction:** Happy Mother's Day to all you Moms out there! I figured this chapter was the right time to do it. Be on the lookout for another chapter in a few days.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Yoyogi Park**

**11:02AM**

It was an absolutely beautiful day in Tokyo. Yoyogi Park, while not having the most cherry trees compared to others, was still spacious and always a pleasant place to be for fun activities.

On this special day, a nice family gathering had been put together and it going to be quite joyous and celebratory.

"Mama!" Asuka exclaimed joyously, she had her arm wrapped Kyoko'a and was tugging her along as quickly, though very nicely, as possible. "Come on, the others are waiting!"

Asuka was carrying large bag with several small boxes of food in them. She was dressed in a pair of nice designer jeans, a white dress shirt and black shoes. Her red hair was tied into two separate buns and wrapped with white hair ties. Kyoko wore a nice sundress that was yellow and had several orange and pink flowers on it. She had her large purse with her as well.

"Alright, Asuka!" Kyoko told her, she was smiling like she always did and was also giggling a little at her daughter's energetic demeanor. "But I'm quite sure we'll be on time. We have all day!

Asuka turned her head at Kyoko and smiled. " I know, but I want this day to be as perfect as possible. It's your day afterall, Mama!"

"Oh, Asuka, your too sweet to me!" She told her happily, she let go of her arm and the blonde pulled the red head into a big hug. "I wasn't always the best Mom, but I always thought of you and wanted you to be happy!" She told her with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Mama…" Asuka said quietly, she looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're the best in my book. I'm not a perfect daughter either, but I think that's what makes us so close."

Kyoko nodded her and let go. "Thanks sweety." They smiled at each and wrapped their arms around the other and continued to walk at a brisk pace.

Several minutes later, the pair finally arrived at there destination. Upon arrival, they saw Misato, Yui and Rei sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and within a few feet of a tree. Asuka waved at them and hurried along with Kyoko.

"Hi everyone!" Kyoko said excitedly. She quickly approached Yui and gave her a hug. "Yui-san! I'm so happy you're here too!"

Yui laughed and embraced Kyoko with a wide smile, wearing a pair of blue dress pants and her favorite magenta-colored long sleeve shirt. "It's good to see you too Kyoko-san." She told her happily, after pulling away she watched Asuka approach her. "Hello, Asuka."

"Happy Mother's Day, Auntie!" Asuka said giving her a warm embrace.

"Thank you." Yui said again. She motioned for the Soryu's to come sit down. "Come on and join us."

The trio all sat down on the massive blanket and shared some small talk while also sharing a large thermos of tea. Rei and Misato told Kyoko the same Mother's Day greetings and shared hugs and pleasantries, as time progressed they explained to Asuka and Kyoko that they were waiting for Shinji and Gendo to return.

"Where are they?" Kyoko asked, slightly confused by their lack of male company.

"They're bringing some gifts for me and you." Yui explained.

"It's from all of us." Misato said while adjusting her blue cardigan over her white polo, she had her collar unfurled. "It's really nice too."

"I know you and Auntie will both love them." Rei said with her warm smile adorning her face, she wore a light blue skirt and short sleeve collared shirt to complete her ensemble for the occasion. "Me, Asuka and Misato picked them out ourselves."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Kyoko clapped her hands in excitement; Asuka sat next to her had an amused expression on her face, she usually did whenever her Mom acted so bubbly.

"I would say so, yes." Yui calmly said.

After a few minutes passed by, Yui looked and saw both her son and husband walking over towards where they sat from several yards away.

"Looks like they're here." She said warmly. She smiled at what she saw them carrying. "And the gifts are with them."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Kyoko cried out with joy, she wrapped her arms around her daughter in pure happiness at what was to come.

Yui smiled at the scene playing out in front of her and felt a warm feeling in her heart. Today really was perfect, she was off work yesterday, today and even tomorrow. So, she had a chance to relax and enjoy herself and spend some much needed spousal time with her Gendo.

_Let's hope he doesn't do something silly like always._ She thought.

As Shinji and Gendo trudged towards where the most important people in their lives were, he looked at his Dad and again couldn't believe that his Dad actually wore something completely different from his usual black ensemble. No turtleneck, jacket, slacks or dark shoes. He actually wore a navy blue suit with a black and blue striped tie. He gawked at his Dad when he first saw him back at his parent's apartment.

Absolutely stunned. He honestly thought he'd faint right at the front door.

Then again Shinji did take the time to dress nicely as well. Wearing a nice pair of khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt, it was a birthday gift form Misato and he always tried to wear it when they went someplace nice. Still, he was in awe at his Dad's choice of apparel today, even if it was Mother's Day.

"So, Dad," He began as slowly adjusted the three large flower boxes and two small ones in his hands. One was for his Mom picked out by him and Rei, the second was for Kyoko from Asuka and the other was a surprise for Misato. "When did you buy the suit?"

Gendo looked at his son and gave his patented smile, he was carrying a small box and a large envelope, the box for Yui and the envelope was for Kyoko.

"Well, son," Gendo began, pushing his glasses up at the rim. "There are times when a man must add to his wardrobe. So, I went with your Mother and bought this fantastic new suit." He said with dignity and a tremendous sense of pride.

"Right." Shinji said with a look of mild disbelief. He looked forward and saw how close they were to the ladies.

Shinji smiled and picked up the pace, his heart was beating rapidly, he had wanted to give Misato her flowers since he placed his order a week ago. He had saved a large sum of money for this gift and truly hoped she would love them.

As he got closer, he noticed Misato look up and make eye contact with him. She waved and smiled and he smiled back and gave a small wave in return while holding the flower boxes.

"Mom, Misato!" He called out.

"Hi, Shinji." Yui said as she smiled at her two favorite people. "Hello, dear."

Misato stood up and walked over to help her husband with the boxes. "Here, let me help you, honey."

"Thanks, Misa-chan." Shinji said, relieved at his wife's help. She took the top one, which was for Yui and carefully handed the second box to Asuka. She turned to grab the last one, but Shinji pulled it away quickly.

Slight confused, she looked at her husband. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, but this one is from me to you." Shinji told her. "I want to hand it too you personally."

Misato felt a small blush form and tried to not get to bashful or excited. She gave Shinji a gentle touch on the forearm as they both sat down next to each other.

Gendo joined them and they sat on the blanket, he greeted Rei and Asuka, while also giving Kyoko his Mother's Day wishes. He held his small box close to him and placed the envelope on his lap.

"Well, shall we?" Gendo said.

Asuka nodded and handed Kyoko her box. "Here, Mama!" She scooted close to her as Kyoko took the massive box in her hands.

"Oh, thank you, sweety." Kyoko said enthusiastically. She ripped open the package and popped the lid, she gasped in surprise at the large bouquet of red carnations and a mixture of different flower types.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Oh, Asuka, thank you so much!" She picked up the large bouquet and hugged her daughter tightly, pecking her on the forehead. "They're so beautiful!"

"Your welcome, Mama." Asuka replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweety." Kyoko said. They held each other close for a long while.

"Here's mine to you Asuka." Shinji said. He handed her a small box.

"Thanks, Shinji." Asuka said smiling. She pulled off the lid and smiled at the sight of three roses. One was pink, another was light pink and the last was yellow.

"Very sweet of you." Asuka said. She held them in her hands and inhaled the scent.

"Your welcome, Asuka." Shinji said to her.

"Your turn Auntie." Rei looked at Yui and presented the large flower box to her.

Nodding her head she took the box placed it on her lap. She unwrapped it and took the top off and smiled.

"It's so beautiful." Yui said happily as she lifted the large bouquet of red carnations. "Thank you." She leaned and gave Rei a hug.

"Your welcome," Rei said smiling. "Shinji-kun and I picked them out for you."

"They're perfect." Yui said again, she smiled at her son and stood up to give him a hug.

"Only for the best Mom." Shinji said proudly.

As they sat back down, Yui turned to look at Gendo. "Okay, you. What's your gift?"

Gendo coughed and adjusted his tie. "Well, first let me had Kyoko-san's gift."

He handed her the envelope and Kyoko gave him a surprised look. She stared at him for a moment and was surprised by what he was wearing.

"Um, Director, what happened to your usual attire?" Kyoko asked slightly mystified.

Gendo felt beads of sweat go down his forehead and over his face. He yanked at his collar and tried to get some air circulating. He also stares from Rei and Asuka, they looked at him with raised eyebrows and bemused expressions.

"Yeah, Unc," Asuka began. "When did you decide to change your look?"

"Yes," Rei said alongside the red head. "The only times I've seen you wear something different was either at the beach or on Shinji-kun and Misato's wedding day."

"Uh, uh, um…" He stammered out. He looked at Shinji and his daughter-in-law and hoped one of them would say something.

"Yes, Director." Misato asked with a sly smile. "When did you decide to upgrade your wardrobe?"

"Well." He finally out, brought his fist to his mouth and coughed. "I decided it was time for a change and I went out and bought this suit. No help necessary!" He smiled like a goofball at everyone.

"Ahem." Yui interrupted beside him. "Actually, I dragged him to a men's store and picked out this suit."

"Um…" Gendo let out, looking absolutely embarrassed.

"Really now?" Misato snickered.

"Yes," Yui sighed. "I had to drag him everywhere to pick out a suit that would fit him."

Gendo dropped his head and sniffled. He had been defeated again by his wife, as always he tried to make it sound like he was the one who did things to improve himself. When, in reality, it was Yui who helped him or more specifically forced him to do things.

Patting her husband on the back, she smiled. "It's okay, dear, at least your wearing the suit, right?" She rubbed his back and smiled at Kyoko. "Why don't you open the envelope, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at the envelope and squeezed it a little. Wondering what the contents were, after examining it, she pulled off the seal and pulled out a smaller envelope pair of brochures.

"What's this?" Asuka asked taking one of the brochures from her Mom. She flipped through it and immediately noticed that it was for the city of Los Angeles. Asuka flipped through it and read some of the contents. "L.A.?"

Kyoko looked at the her brochure and after setting it down, she opened the smaller envelope and pulled out two pairs of two tickets. "Dodgers tickets?"

Gendo nodded his head and smiled. "I decided my gift to you would be a ten-day vacation to Los Angeles. All expense paid by the lab. I figured you and Asuka could go together this July during summer break."

Asuka grinned widely and immediately thought of all the things she could do in the 'City of Angels'. "Oh my god! Mama! This is so cool!"

Kyoko smiled and looked at her daughter and then Gendo. "It is isn't it? This is so exciting. Thank you so much Director."

"Yeah, thanks Uncle!" Asuka exclaimed. She started flipping through the brochure with Kyoko and started discussing what they would do during their trip.

Yui smiled at the sight before her and looked at her husband. "Dear." She began. "What's the small box for?"

Gendo smiled back at her and handed it to her. "It's something for you. I wanted you to have something special."

Yui gave him a look of warmth and took the box graciously. She slowly opened it and heard a small pop. She gasped at what she saw and immediately felt touched at what she saw.

"What is it, Mom?" Shinji asked leaning over along with Misato.

Yui looked at her son and Misato and gently lifted out a medium-sized pendant. It was circular and was made of gold. It shined brightly with the help of the sun shining on it.

"Oh, so pretty." Misato said happily.

"Indeed it is." Gendo replied, he scooted over to his wife. "Open it though."

Yui regarded him for a second and handed him the box. She carefully opened the pendant with her free hand and gasped loudly. She looked at what was inside and then at Gendo, before looking back again. "This is so…" She murmured.

"Mom?" Shinji asked again. Yui looked at him and carefully held out the pendant for him to grab.

Shinji gently took it in his hands and looked at what was inside. "Wow."

Misato looked with him and smiled softly. "That's so beautiful."

Rei felt immediately touched at the picture. "Everyone looks so young and happy."

Shinji nodded and handed Rei the pendant so she could look.

They looked at a picture of Gendo, Yui and Shinji from 13 years ago. He immediately remembered where and when it was taken. He smiled as he remembered it was from his first day of school. He felt so happy looking at it and looked at Misato.

"When's it from?" She asked quietly.

"It was from my first day of kindergarten." He told her.

"Aaaaawwwwww." She gently held his shoulder as they looked at it.

Yui smiled and looked at her husband, trying to not let the tears come out like a waterfall. "I.. You…" She tried to start, but couldn't find the words.

Gendo gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her, she collapsed into his chest and sighed lovingly. "Happy Mother's Day, Yui." He told her with conviction. "I love you."

Yui sniffled and smiled. "Thank you." She looked up at him and gave him an eskimo kiss. "I love you too."

"Auntie?" Rei called out. She was holding the pendant in her hands and had closed it.

"Oh." Yui said, she took it in her hands. "Gendo?"

He nodded his head and he took it from her. She turned her back to him and gently felt his strong hands wrap it around her neck and hook it back together. She looked down at the little gold item and noticed it was pressed against her heart.

As the scene unfolded, Misato smiled warmly and felt happy with the family she had. Everyone had gotten what they wanted today. She sighed and leaned back on her arms.

"Misato?" Shinji said to her.

"Hm?"

"Here." Shinji offered her the box. "I didn't want you to be left out today." He turned to Rei. "Or you." He handed her the smaller box.

Rei grinned and took the box. "Thank you, Shinji-kun." She popped the lid off and smiled at the three roses, they were the same ones that Asuka got. "There're so pretty."

Shinji nodded his and looked at his wife. "Well?"

Misato smiled and slowly opened the box. She was nervous and excited at the same time, she had wondered what her husband had got her since he arrived.

Misato looked up before lifting the lid and saw everyone watching her with excitement. She smiled and placed the lid in front of her.

She gasped and looked up at Shinji who was giving her a loving gaze. She felt a tear stream down her cheek as she looked at what was inside.

"Shinji-kun…." She whispered.

"I wanted you to have something." Shinji told her as he held her wrist.

Misato looked at him again, she gently lifted out the large bouquet of roses. She held them out for everyone to see.

"Oh, Shinji, that's so sweet of you." Yui said, clearly touched by her son's gift to his wife. She noted the red roses, several white ones, and a small number of dark red.

"Shinji…." Misato said again. She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. At this very moment she fell in love with him all over again.

"Read the card." Shinji said as he slipped a card out from under the lid. He handed it to her with a warm smile.

Misato grabbed the card and handed the roses to Rei. The blue-haired girl sniffed the delicious aroma and blushed a little.

Misato gently opened the card, which wasn't sealed and pulled out the contents. She looked at Shinji who nodded his head and she opened it up.

Misato read the contents and smiled at the lovely penmanship of her husband:

_Misato,_

_I always tell you how proud, honored and blessed I am to have you as my wife. And everyday I try to make you happy. I want you to know that I sincerely hope that we can have a family of our own someday. I would love nothing more than to see you give birth to our child and to be a Mother someday. It would make my life even more joyful to see you so happy when that day comes._

_Consider these roses as a gift to a future Mother of our future children. Happy Mother's Day to you and I hope we celebrate next year's preparing to have our baby._

_I will love you forever and with all my heart and soul._

_Love,_

_Shinji_

Misato started to cry as she read the letter and saw some drops fall onto it, she then dropped it onto the blanket. She dropped her down and closed her eyes. Once again, she felt all her past troubles wash away, she felt so happy and loved by a wonderful and amazing human being. Shinji would always love her and be there for her.

Now, he was hoping that they would become parents themselves. She knew that it would be the ultimate symbol of what they shared and he wanted it to happen. And even if it took a long time, she knew it would be the best thing to happen to them.

"Misa-chan?" Shinji asked her softly.

She looked up and opened her eyes. She immediately crawled over and wrapped her husband in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She said into his ear as she continued to cry. "I love you so, so much."

Shinji smiled and held her close. "Your welcome." He told her, feeling some tears slowly come down his face. "I love you."

The rest of the group watched the touching scene. No matter how life went for all of them. It was moments like this that made it all worthwhile.

And in the end, it really did become a perfect day. Even if they hadn't eaten their food yet.

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** A flashback will be next, followed by the continuation of the Suzuhara arc.

**Next:** Two years ago….


	15. Two Years Ago, Part 1

**Chapter 15: Two Years Ago, Part 1: Will you?**

**Introduction:** It's time for a blast from the past. It's graduation time! Shinji and his friends prepare to finally leave high school and join the millions of members of the Class of 2019! But what about someone special? What will Shinji do?

Enjoy!

**Friday June 7****th****, 2019**

**2:05PM**

"Next Thursday!" Suzuhara yelled out with joy. "We're finally done wit high school!"

He lifted his can of soda and offered a hearty toast. "Too no more high school!" He roared triumphantly. They were sitting outside in the main quad and enjoying their last day of classes as seniors. The bets part was that they were let out early just two hours ago.

"Hell yeah!" Kensuke cheered along with him. "College co-eds here I come!" He let a devilish smile appear and had a perverted look in his eyes.

WHACK!

Kensuke groaned in pain, even before he had a chance to drink his fruit punch, he was on the receiving end of massive slap to the head.

"OW!" Kensuke yelped. He looked up and saw Asuka towering right over him.

"What was that for?!" He said, still in pain.

"That's for being perverted!" Asuka yelled at him. She tapped her foot and had her fists on her hips. She then glared at Suzuhara and pointed at him. "Don't say a word!"

"I woulda think o' it." Suzuhara raised his hands in defense.

"Good." Asuka turned on her heel and walked away. She smiled at her little fun and games with the two hentais. Even if Suzuhara was dating her best friend Hikari; that didn't mean she had to be nice to him all the time. And Kensuke needed to be taught how

to behave as well.

"Perverts." She whispered under her breath as she walked down a small set of steps to the small food court. She returned to her original location and sat with Rei and Mana.

"Where did you go?" Mana asked. She regarded the red head as took her seat in her blue t-shirt with the words 'No Gawking' on her chest and her blue jean shorts.

Shrugging in response. "Just making sure Toji and Kensuke weren't being perverts."

"Oh, I see." Mana said thoughtfully. "Hope you weren't too hard on them."

"Nah." Came the redheads reply. She looked into the green eyes of Mana who was wearing a light blue dress with a white flower in her hair. _I hate how cute she tries to be…_ Asuka thought glumly. _If only they knew the truth like I did…_

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Rei asked finishing her large can of apple juice. She wore some designer clothes that were appropriate for sophisticated high school girls.

"We could go find Shinji-kun and go see a movie." Mana said cheerfully.

"Meh." Asuka replied, clearly bored with the idea. "Baka Shinji is probably off thinking about Misato or something."

"Probably." Rei said, she paused before continuing. "Maybe he'll ask her out on a date." More a statement from her then a question.

"Oh…" Mana cooed. "That'd be so cute!"

"Whatever." Asuka retorted and looked at both her friends. She could careless about what Shinji did with his love life. And while she had gotten over him almost a year ago, she often wondered why he felt so saddened whenever anyone mentioned Misato's name. She wondered if Shinji had developed feelings for their former guardian.

_I wonder what he's doing right now?_ Asuka wondered to herself as she tried to figure out what to do with her two girlfriends.

* * *

**At the same time…**

**Faculty offices…**

Misato sighed loudly. She was depressed since classes were coming to a close on Wednesday. That meant no more school for the summer, she had chosen not to teach any summer courses this year and was annoyed at her decision to do so.

_What the hell am I going to do this summer?_ She thought.

She rested her arms on her desk and lowered her head onto them. In truth, it wasn't about school, it wasn't about finding what to do this summer. She could go to the beach all the time, but even then; that would grow old very fast. She thought about maybe traveling to the U.S. or going to Australia, but realized funds were pretty tight.

As she thought about all her options, it was either not financially feasible or would lead to more boredom. Despite those thoughts, she couldn't get her mind off of one person.

_Shinji…_

The just turned 18-year old boy was constantly on her mind recently, moreso in the last year than ever before. She had always felt an attachment to him as his legal guardian for a year during the conflict with SEELE, but once that ended, he returned to live with his parents, while Rei had moved in with Asuka and Kyoko.

That meant she was alone again in her massive apartment. Which meant her place became a total pigsty. However, she did try to clean up more, but since she couldn't cook for the life of her, it was back to take-out and snacks. Though much to her surprise, she had slowly, or more precisely at a glacial pace, cut back on her alcohol intake.

Over the next few years she ended up feeling healthier and had more energy. But she felt like something was missing and it confused as to what. Even though she had been, by some miracle, promoted to teach at the high school that Shinji and his friends were going to, it still felt like something wasn't quite right.

_Shinji…_

Misato lifted her face a little and looked at the group picture she took with Shinji, Asuka and Rei a few months ago. She smiled softly at how happy they all looked. However, she couldn't help but notice how happy he was standing next to her with his arms around her slim waist and she noticed how happy she was holding him in her arms.

_We look so happy together…_ She thought to herself, feeling slightly better.

"Hey, Katsuragi." Came the deep voice to her immediate left.

She groaned inwardly and sat up. She was in no mood to talk to him right now. Misato looked at her ex-boyfriend and her first love, Ryoji Kaji. Even at their respective ages, he still had his hair long and tied back and was always slightly unshaven. Then again, she was one to be critical, she often dressed like she was ten years younger. But she couldn't help it; she did look 23 or 24-years old instead of her real age of 32.

"Yes, Kaji." She tried to sound polite, but knew she came across slightly agitated by his appearance. "What can I do for you?"

He chuckled at her response. "Oh, nothing really. Though I was hoping you'd like to join me tonight."

Misato went slightly wide-eyed at his words. Join him? Tonight? What for? All these questions ran through her mind. She had given up on chasing after him again almost two and a half years ago. Why the sudden interest in her all of a sudden?

Sighing, she gathered the energy to speak. "What's going on tonight?"

Kaji sat on the desk next to her and smirked. "Well, I've been seeing this new girl for a month now."

She cut him off quickly. "New girl?" She replied, her annoyance creeping out, but paused and remembered who it was he was talking about. "Oh, yes, that ditzy pink-haired chick." She let out with a mocking face. "And what does this have to do with me?"

Kaji wasn't fazed by her reaction. "Well, she has a brother and I told her all about you and she figured we'd go on a double date."

Misato stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't avoid his cheeky grin and she felt compelled to smack him across the face. She heaved a sigh to calm herself.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kaji." She told him, not disappointed in her response. "I'd rather not."

_Actually, I'd rather have a breast reduction then spend anymore time with you._ She thought bitterly. Though she knew she'd never go that far, her breasts were a very special part of her.

Kaji regarded her for a second, he sat in silence for another moment, before nodding his head and standing up and adjusting his blue collared shirt. "Fine by me. I figured you'd say no, but I thought I'd at least ask."

"Thanks for the thought." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I'll go talk to Akagi." Kaji told her dismissively as he walked away. "She'll probably say yes. Later."

Misato gritted her teeth at him as he walked away. _Asshole._ She knew for a fact that he had a smug look on his face and probably enjoyed messing with her like this. She rubbed her eyes and thought how she could have fallen for him in the first place. She immediately regretted having a relationship with the smug bastard all those years ago and wished she could have focused her energy chasing after someone else.

She let out another sign and felt a sudden surge of sadness overcome her. Kaji ruined her day and either he knew it by his actions or he was completely oblivious and thought he was being innocent when he asked her about tonight. She sincerely hoped it was the latter, but felt it was the former. Though, deep down, she hoped it was somewhere in-between.

Leaning back on her chair, she looked up at the ceiling fan and thought about what to do. Closing her eyes, she immediately saw Shinji and her heart beat faster. His handsome, smiling face, his well developed and fully-grown body and his kindhearted, gentle and caring nature brought a weird feeling to her body. Suddenly, she smiled and all that just happened with her ex, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She sighed happily and leaned forward again. Oh, how she meant to him. She started to wonder over the last year or two when he had started to have his growth spurt, how he would look at her now.

_Shinji, I've always wondered what it would be like to go out on a date with you._ She thought. _No, Asuka. No, Rei. No, Mana. Just you and me._

She shook her head and tried to escape from those silly dreams. Yet, her smile lingered and her visions of her and Shinji together stayed with her for the remainder of her time at school.

* * *

**The Ikari Household**

**Shinji's Room**

**3:25PM**

He collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and followed the patterns above him. High school was finally over. Now, it was time to go off to college. However, he didn't have the best grades and barely passed the entrance exams for Tokyo U. or Tokyo Metropolitan, so he now was resigned to going to a junior college and transferring in two or three years.

While his parents were somewhat disappointed, he knew they would be happy no matter what he did. They figured junior college would be good for him as it would give him the chance to figure out what his major would be. His Mom always told him to do what his heart told him. Though, his Dad did want him to be a scientist like them.

Thankfully, he wasn't that gifted in science to be one anyway.

He placed his arms behind his head and rested on them. He had only his socks, blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had the words 'Ladies Man' on the front. He thought about how fun this summer was going to be. How excited he was to try and find some type of part time work. Though, he still had his pay from his time working for the Artificial Evolution Lab, he wanted to make some real money; or at least the college student equivalent of real money.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he would do this weekend. Quickly, he saw images of Misato before him. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a sense of happiness when he thought of her. He had always had a crush on her from when they first met in their homeroom class. He remembered all the fun they had together during his Lab time.

He smiled at the thought of all the times he'd crash face first into her delightful chest. Or how she'd tease him and hold him tightly. He smiled at the thought of how the reason he wrote his novel in the first place was because it was for her. He tilted his head to his right and looked at the massive binder on his desk. He finally finished his novel. Lots of typing was done and he had totaled well over 750 pages. He thought about the number of red and blue ink on the paper for corrections and notes.

He smiled again and looked back up at the ceiling. There were many times he wondered what it would be like to go out with Misato on a date. Just the two of them, maybe it wouldn't be fancy, but they would have fun. He knew that since he was a legal adult, he could ask her out and not do things with her without them getting into trouble.

Sighing, he thought about his growth spurt and how tall and filled out he had become. Quietly musing that he had become more and more aware of not just how attractive the girls his age were. Though he always knew that they were, he found himself paying more and more attention to Misato and her looks. He was mesmerized by her unbelievable beauty and how captivating she was, of course, the fact that she had the most amazing body in the whole world probably increased his level of attractiveness towards her.

Then again, he often thought it was just his hormonal fascination with an adult woman and nothing more, but slowly he realized it wasn't that. He discovered that it was her personality and who she was beyond her looks that attracted him.

As he relaxed, his thoughts of Misato continued to linger, he immediately wondered if he should ask her to do something with him this weekend.

"Hey! You idiot!" Came the loud booming voice of Asuka.

Shinji's eyes went wide and he gasped. Sitting up he looked at Asuka who was glaring at him teasingly. He rubbed the back of his head and swung his legs over to the side so she could sit down.

"Hey, Asuka." He greeted her. "What brings you here?" His parents were home early form the Lab and he knew his Mom was going to cook dinner tonight. He figured that's why she showed up.

She sat down next to him and he felt the mattress bounce a little. She leaned back using her arms as support behind her and stuck her chest out.

Shinji didn't stare very long and instead focused on her blue eyes.

"I figured you'd head home that's all." Asuka proclaimed with pride, knowing she knew exactly where to find him. "You left rather quickly after our final class with Misato."

"Y-yeah. I did, didn't I?" He said rather nervously.

"You didn't even acknowledge her asking what you planned to do this weekend." Asuka pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." He told her sadly. He didn't like being reminded of his little mess-up earlier. He felt bad about what he did, but he was so scared and worried about how to ask her out on a date that he just left in a hurry. "I was just…"

"Nervous, scared." Asuka finished for him. She gave him a look of disappointment and sadness. "You want to ask her out, but are too scared."

Shinji could only stare at his feet and nod his head.

Asuka swallowed and looked down for a second. She cared about Shinji and loved him like a friend, she wanted to see him happy. She sat up and gently placed her left hand on his right arm and squeezed affectionately.

"Shinji…?" Asuka asked him tenderly.

Shinji looked at her hand squeezing his arm and then at her lovely blue yes. She saw a caring look in them and a soft smile.

"Y-yes?" He stammered out.

"You have strong feelings for Misato, don't you?" Asuka asked slowly.

He nodded his head. "I do."

She sighed. "Then don't miss this chance, Shinji." She told him and scooted closer. "You may not get another…"

Shinji looked at her and realized what she meant by her words. He had one chance to ask her out and if he didn't capitalize now, he may never do it. Or quite possibly, he would never have a chance to be with her.

"You deserve to be happy." Asuka told him. "And so does Misato."

He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

Shinji felt a sudden surge of confidence develop within his body and he had a confident look on his face. He smiled at Asuka and stood up quickly.

Asuka watched as her childhood friend headed towards his closet, stripped his t-shirt off and put on a white polo with black stripes on the sleeves.

"Shinji…?" She asked standing up.

"Thank you, Asuka." He told her with a smile, approaching her and hugging her. "You really are a great friend, you know that?"

Asuka was slightly taken aback by his sudden burst of energy, but hugged him back and smiled. "Thanks, Shinji, you are too."

After a few minutes, they let go and smiled at the other. Shinji then gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, which elicited a light blush from the red head.

"Shinji…" Asuka said sheepishly feeling her cheeks turn red.

"You deserve that." He told her smiling warmly.

Asuka nodded and watched him pick up his wallet, keys and watch.

"Good luck." She called out to him as he walked out.

He turned and smiled. "Thanks."

Asuka watched him walk away. She just saw her childhood friend find out that he shouldn't miss out on a golden opportunity.

"You shouldn't miss out on the chance to love." Asuka whispered to herself. She smiled as she walked out of his room, ready to call her Mom to come over for dinner and to help Yui cook it.

* * *

**The Katsuragi Apartment**

**3:55PM**

Misato leaned against the railing and sighed watching the city as she sometimes liked to do.

She sighed and mused about the feeling of living in a big city and being a single woman. It certainly felt lonely for her and it had lasted for far too long.

As she walked back into her apartment, she closed the screen door and went to her kitchen. Wearing her favorite black tank top and pink cotton shorts, she opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Yebisu. She had actually started to keep track of the number of beer she drank, part her of desire to drink less and maintain her figure.

As she leaned against the counter and popped open the can, she was still thinking of the small encounter with Kaji. She was still agitated by what had been said, but realized she was too old to put up with that bullshit. Chuckling, she drank her beer slowly and thought about her Shinji again.

She was sad that he left without acknowledging her questions about his weekend plans. She couldn't help but notice his nervousness and hesitancy towards her today. Even during his 18th birthday party last night, he acted slightly nervous, yet he still talked to her, but she could tell he wanted to ask her something.

She wondered what it was and thought about whether he'd talk to her before the graduation ceremony.

Her ears perked up at the sudden ringing of her doorbell. She placed her beer can back down and walked over to answer. Upon opening the door, she smiled brightly at the sight in front of her.

"Shinji." Misato said his name happily.

"Hi, Misato." Shinji said to her with the same level of happiness. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Misato stood to the side and let him in.

Shutting the door, she noticed his posture, he looked confident, but also very sure of himself, something she hadn't seen from him all that often. He kept his back to her and balled his fists, clearly he had a reason for being here this afternoon.

"Can I get you something?" Misato asked politely.

"No." He shook his head as he turned to look at her. "I wasn't planning to stay long."

"Oh," Misato said, slightly surprised, but she felt her heart beat faster at his appearance. "What's up?"

Shinji looked at her and was mesmerized by her beauty again. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked right now, regardless of her attire. He felt his heart beat rapidly and knew what he was doing was the right thing.

"Well…" He began. "I was wondering…."

Misato stood closer to him, but not enough so that she invaded his personal space. "Wondering what?"

Shinji swallowed hard and steeled himself. _Now or never, Ikari._ He told himself.

"Well, I have nothing going on this weekend." He began, he felt a few beads of sweat on his forehead. "So, um…"

_Is he asking me out?_ Misato thought to herself. She felt a level of excitement she had never felt before. Her heart skipped a few beats and she wondered if this was a fantasy.

"I, uh…" He sounded nervous now, he even had a hard time making eye contact with her.

Misato smiled softly walked towards him. "Shinji-kun." He looked up at her and saw his favorite pair of eyes looking at him directly. "Are you asking me to go out on a date?"

Shinji gulped and exhaled. "Y-y-yes. W-would you… Like to go out tomorrow night?"

Misato's smile grew wider and she felt a small blush form. All of a sudden she felt like a high schooler again, young and free, and so innocent. Yet, she wasn't the most innocent person in the world or for that matter the most responsible or intelligent, but she felt that with Shinji, she didn't have to worry about those things.

"Misato…?" Shinji said to her, she could her the dread in his voice at her lack of response.

"Yes." Misato whispered. "I'll go out with you."

Shinji smiled and let himself relax, lowering his shoulders and slouching a little. She said yes, and he felt so happy. But he also felt mildly scared about what would happen tomorrow night. However, he figured he'd worry about it tomorrow. For now, he'd enjoy the moment.

"Okay." Shinji said to her. "Um, thanks. I'll call you tomorrow morning and let you where we'll go." He knew he sounded like a big dork, but he didn't care, he was going out on a date with Misato Katsuragi, his dream girl.

Misato giggled at his sudden dorky behavior. "Sounds great. I'll be waiting."

"Great." Shinji said. "Can I pick you up around six?"

Misato nodded her head. "I'll be ready by then."

Shinji nodded back and started to leave. "Well, I'll get going now." He headed for the door, but was stopped by Misato calling out to him.

"Shinji!" She called out, he looked over his shoulder at her.

She approached him and turned him around herself and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Shinji was slightly stunned by the hug, but returned it in kind, he felt her slim body against his and gently ran his hands up and down her back. For some reason, there bodies felt perfect against the other. He was relieved that she wore a bra under her tank top, though he kind of wished she hadn't.

Pulling away, Misato smiled at him. "Bye, Shinji. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep." He told her smiling back. "Later." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Misato wanted for a few moments and then turned around and leaned against her door. She couldn't believe it. She was going out on a date with Shinji Ikari! She felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her that she had never felt when she was with Kaji. It made her feel all warm and gooey and she liked it.

"Shinji…" She said his name under her breath. "Is this fate or destiny that you and me…?"

She stopped herself from completing the question and slid down the door, sitting on the carpeted floor. She closed her eyes and wondered what she would wear tomorrow night. And imagined all the great things that would happen tomorrow night for them.

_My Shinji…_ She thought happily.

Shinji was pumped. He was confident and he knew it with the way he walked down the sidewalk away from Misato's apartment. He whistled aloud and felt a different feeling envelop him. Whatever this feeling was, it had to involve Misato.

As he continued on his way home, he knew for the first time in a long while that everything was going to go right. Nothing was going to ruin it.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world." Shinji said to no one in particular. He grinned and thought about where they would and what they would do.

He looked up at the afternoon sky and thought it looked bluer than usual today. He saw some small clouds and immediately made an image of her with them. Yeah, he felt something different about her, he wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but he knew starting today that he would figure it out.

_Misa-chan…_ He thought as he continued his way home, anticipating a new tomorrow for the two of them.

**End Note:** I'll post Part 2 in a week or so. But as I told everyone, the Suzuhara arc will come to it's conclusion in the next few chapters.

**Next:** The line has been drawn…


	16. The Line Has Been Crossed

**Chapter 16: The Line Has Been Crossed**

**Introduction:** It's time for the slow build to the conclusion of the Toji Suzuhara arc. I thought long and hard about the direction of the arc and how it would end. I do hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far and how I introduced Toji, Kensuke and Hikari.

Let's get started. Though I hope the following chapters don't upset anyone too much. This will be quite possibly the darkest chapter in the whole story.

Enjoy! Or at least try to…

* * *

**Friday, May 28****th****, 2021**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**5:45PM**

Kensuke Aida wasn't someone who normally ran from anyone or anything. Unless, you count the times he feared for his life during junior high dodgeball held by your instructor Misato. But this wasn't fun and games; it was a matter of trying to avoid getting legitimately hurt or perhaps worse.

However, Kensuke was currently in an area of the city that wasn't known for being safe. He knew if he ran, he'd probably draw attention to himself and he knew it would be unwanted. While, it wasn't necessarily the seedier side of Tokyo, it wasn't the most comforting to be around. Kensuke felt a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, yet, it provided very little comfort to him.

The area they were in was filled with several abandoned and dilapidated buildings. Many had boarded up windows and doors and several had broken windows that were ignored. While there were some buildings that were in good condition and there were parts of the area that looked relatively safe. Those parts looked few and far between. He noticed that some of the alleyways had some people milling about. He didn't dare look in their directions or even fathom what they were doing.

He looked at the grinning face of Suzuhara who was walking alongside him down the sidewalk. Despite his presence, he was nervous and a little scared. He sincerely hoped nothing terrible would happen to him, but he had been wrong four months ago.

Deciding to break the silence. "Toji, what are we doing here?" He asked trying to sound as if he wasn't afraid of his current predicament.

"Jus walkin' around wit my best friend." Suzuhara told him calmly.

"Um, okay…" Kensuke replied, unable to hide his nervousness this time. "Where we going?"

"Jus a place I know of." He stated.

Kensuke nodded his head. He decided it was best to just go with the flow, but he still didn't feel comfortable with the situation. He tried to ignore whatever terrifying thoughts ran through his mind and tried to think positively.

* * *

**Earlier…**

**Village Vanguard**

**5:22PM**

Shinji felt pretty good, he just got off work, but stuck around to pick up some manga. As he paid for three books and put them in his messenger bag along with the receipt, he watched as Rei and Asuka waited patiently for him to finish.

He turned and smiled at them. "Alright, let's get going."

"Finally!" Asuka huffed. "I'm starving!"

"Asuka, it's only five." Rei said mildly amused at her exuberance.

"Well!" Asuka started complaining. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

Rei chuckled a little. "Whatever you say Asuka."

Shinji rolled his eyes playfully and let his two best friends have fun with their back and forth about what to eat. As they walked out he noticed how beautiful the day was. With summer weather in full swing, it was definitely going to be pleasant every single day.

Walking behind the two girls he kept reminding himself of how lucky he was that he had two wonderful people in his life. He did wonder how their relationship would have been like if they had grown up differently; if the conflict with SEELE was more about life and death and with the world at stake. How would they have handled things? Who would have had to choose between happiness and hopelessness?

Shinji realized though, that all those questions were outlandish and were downright crazy to think about. He smiled at the continued complaints of Asuka about how hungry she was and wondered where Hikari was.

"Seriously, where is she?" Asuka sounded concerned about her friend not being with them.

Rei thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." She pulled her phone out and checked for messages. "She hasn't called or texted me yet."

"Hmph." Asuka grumbled. "Maybe she's hanging out with Toji."

"Perhaps." Rei replied. "I haven't seen him in such a longtime."

Shinji bit his lip at hearing Suzuhara's name. They still didn't know what had been going on with him over the last year and knew that at some point they would find out: one way or another.

"Shinji!" Asuka broke him from his thoughts, she had turned to face him. "Have you heard from that idiot Toji?"

Shinji felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't want to lie to either of them, but he wasn't sure what would make the most sense. Also, both girls would see through his lie, so he really was caught in a small bind of sorts.

"Well?" Asuka asked again.

"Um…" Shinji was about to start, but then his iPhone rang.

_Whew._ He felt relieved.

Pulling out his phone, he saw the image of Misato. Smiling, he hit the button to answer and pressed the device to his ear.

"Hi, Misato."

"Shinji!" Misato said on the other line in a cheery voice. "Where are you?"

"Just got off work and was walking with Asuka and Rei." He told her while looking at the girls in front of him. "We were trying to decide what to eat."

"Oh." Misato replied. "Well, how about you pick something up and bring it home? We can all eat together."

"Okay, sounds good." Shinji told her. "We'll bring it over in a little bit."

"Great." She said. "See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." He told her affectionately. "Bye."

Hanging up, he slipped his iPhone back into his pocket and looked at Asuka and Rei, who were waiting for some sort of answer from him.

"Well, looks like we'll bring whatever food back to my place." Shinji explained.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rei told him. They looked at Asuka who nodded her head in agreement, but clearly would have rather eaten out at some fancy restaurant this evening.

"Fine by me." Asuka said as she motioned for her two friends to follow.

Shinji continued to walk behind them, thankful that Misato called at the right moment. He still needed to figure out how to explain what had been going on with Suzuhara. However, he wanted to make sure Hikari and Kensuke were there when it happened. He ran through all the possible ways they could go about explaining what was going on with Suzuhara, yet he knew how difficult it would be.

He just hoped that nothing terrible happened and that they would find out the hard way.

* * *

**Present Time…**

**6:33PM**

"Wow." Kensuke yelled out happily. He rubbed his full belly with glee. "That was some really good food."

Suzuhara laughed heartily at his friends happiness. "I figured you'd like the food." Waling alongside him with his hands in his pockets. "I know itz not the best part o' town, but I like the place.

Kensuke nodded his head and smiled at his friend. "Well, thanks for taking me." He noticed that they were soon clear of the area they were in and he felt much better as they got closer to the safer and more populated part of the city.

He was worried that Suzuahara would lead him to a scary place or take him somewhere and threaten him again. But he noticed that Suzuhara was a little different today, as if he was becoming his old self again.

"How's everything going for you, Toji." He asked suddenly.

Suzuhara shrugged. "Eh, not much goin' on ta be honest." Kensuke noticed his face and how he was trying to figure out how to word his next statement. "Jus' hangin' wit my Dad."

Kensuke nodded. "I see." He noticed how he didn't seem that overjoyed talking about Shigeru. To Kensuke, he sounded very distant about his Father. He decided not to press on and just started having small talk with him.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the bus stop that Kensuke was going to use. He looked at Suzuhara as he saw the bus get closer.

"Well, here's my bus." He stated as it hit a stop light. "Thanks for the food."

Suzuhara dished out his trademark toothy grin. "No prob. It was good seeing ya." He slapped hands with Kensuke.

Kensuke smiled at his friend, yet he noticed he couldn't stop looking around while they stood together, he looked nervous and in some small way, almost fearful of something or someone. He wondered what was going on and was growing concerned that Suzuhara knew something was up.

"Hey, Toji, is everything alright?" Kensuke asked concerned at his friends behavior.

Suzuhara shook his head. "Naw. It's nothin'." He reassured him, but the taller boy knew it wasn't very convincing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the bus rolling over to their direction. "Well, here's yer bus."

He turned on his heel and walked away. "Later, bro."

Kensuke stared at Suzuhara as he walked away. As the bus came to a stop next to him, he observed Suzuhara every so often looking around. As he hopped onto the bus and flashed his boarding pass, he couldn't help but feel afraid again. Taking his seat in the middle, he noticed four other people sitting on the bus, one in particular sat in the back. He had a shaved head and several tattoos adorned his arms, starting from the wrists. He had been looking at him since he came on board.

Deciding that it was probably no one to worry about, he looked outside the window and noticed a blue two-door Mustang with a white stripe going down the middle from the front to the back. He had seen the car before; and that was when he saw Suzuhara with it along with some of his so-called 'friends'.

He felt a shiver down his spine. He didn't like the fact that he may very well be right. Something was going to happen this evening. He was sure of it.

The occupants of the Mustang sat and watched as the bus rolled away. The driver started the engine and waited until the bus was a safe distance before following it. The two passengers sat quietly with knowing looks on their faces.

The driver, Jackson had a wife beater on and shredded jeans. He had blonde spiky hair and his right arm was covered in tattoos. The front passenger was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and black jeans, his hair was cut into a mohawk, his name was Koichi. The third passenger was named Lukas and he had a shaved head with piercings, he was holding a phone in his hand and had it on the speaker for trio to hear.

"We're shadowing the bus that he got on, boss." Lukas said.

"Good." The deep voice said over the other line. "Did he see you as he left the bus stop?"

Lukas shook his head in confirmation. "No, he was looking around, but I don't think he saw us." He drank his beer. "I don't think he's aware."

"Good." A loud gulp was heard. "Is Shiina on?"

"Yeah. He texted." Lukas said again.

"Then you know what to do." A slight menace could be heard as the person's voice echoed throughout the car.

"Yeah, boss, we do." Koichi replied with little emotion.

"Are you sure about this?" Jackson said with some hesitancy. His partners looked at him with surprised looks.

"What you mean by that?!" Growled the deep voice.

He gulped before continuing. "I mean, he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't let something like this happen. I don't…"

"SILENCE!"

The three men winced slightly at the stinging pain in their ears.

"You know how weak he is." The voice angrily said to them. "He showed it almost immediately. He's nothing. Clearly, my influence isn't enough. Now I must send a message to him to understand that weakness is not tolerated."

"But… Mr. S…" Jackson said again. He clearly knew this was going too far. He only hoped that they wouldn't hurt the girl if this didn't work. However, he also understood what the plan was. "You do know that this will draw out….

"SHAD UP! I KNOW THAT!" The voice growled again. "You will do as your told. I'll worry about the other one later. Aida is the perfect bait, this will draw him out and make my plans work perfectly!"

Jackson lowered his head after hitting light and sighed. "Yes, sir. We'll do what we're told."

"That's what I like to hear." The voice said again a little calmer now. "Make sure it sounds like it came from him. Understood?"

"You got it." Lukas told him.

"Call me when your finished." The sound of a phone could be heard being hung up.

Lukas put his phone away and leaned back. He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. "I'm looking forward to this."

The car continued moving, shadowing the bus and the passenger inside.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Kensuke pulled the cord for his stop. As he got up, he took one quick look at the passenger in the back, he had been on since he hopped on board.

Exiting at the front, he thanked the driver and wished him a good night. As he walked down the sidewalk and to the direction to where his neighborhood was, he was glad that there was still light out.

As he walked, he felt a sense of dread overcome him. As he walked he heard footsteps behind him, while it was from a distance, he knew it wasn't too far. Instinctively, his legs moved faster and he picked up the pace. He knew he was another twenty or minutes from his house, but it felt longer all of a sudden.

He hit a crosswalk and started hitting the button for the walk signal. He heard the same footsteps stop and he swallowed. Kensuke didn't dare look behind him, he had this terrible feeling he knew who it was.

_It has to be that guy from the bus._ He thought with fear.

The signal to walk lit up and he quickly crossed. He kept looking straight and prayed a police car would drive by. He never felt so afraid in his life. He wished his Dad was here, and he also wished Suzuhara was walking with him.

_Shinji, I wish you were here to protect me._ He thought again.

As he kept walking he noticed two other guys walking towards his direction. He made eye contact with them and tried to smile. Neither of the two smiled back and kept walking. Kensuke sighed and felt some mild relief, but he knew he wasn't in the clear yet.

After a few more minutes he was only another fifteen minutes from home. However, he heard footsteps again and they were a little closer. He stopped and they stopped to. Kensuke swallowed and felt beads of sweat drip down. He clenched his fists and steeled himself, he slowly walked forward and the footsteps moved at the same time.

He felt terrified, he was being followed all the way home and he knew he wasn't close enough. He knew he couldn't move fast enough to pull his phone out and call his parents or anyone else for that matter.

He picked up the pace and heard the footsteps move faster too. He then realized what he had to do.

Kensuke started running. He ran as fast as he could. He heard the footsteps running to and he knew it was more than one now.

_It's those other two guys!_ The image ran through his mind of the three men chasing him. He moved as fast as he could. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as he pushed himself.

Kensuke ran and realized he couldn't run home, he had to shake them. He then quickly turned to the left and ran down another street. He heard the footsteps and loud breathing behind him and it felt like they were not only keeping up, but getting closer as well.

Realizing that he might lose them on the streets he made the split-second decision to run down an alley. He made another left and ran down the dank and dirty alley between a pair of three-story buildings. He pushed garbage cans behind him and hoped it would slow them down. He could hear the loud clanging of metal on concrete and rats squeaking in fear.

Kensuke pushed himself and willed his body to continue. As he ran through the alley he could feel the small puddles splashing and the water hitting the bottom of his pants. He cut through several different alleys and buildings trying to lose the people behind him.

_Please, please, this can't be happening!_ Panicking as he turned into another dank and decrepit alley.

Exiting the alley, he paused and bent forward resting his hands on his knees. He gasped for air and tried to regain whatever energy he had left. Looking up to figure out where he was, he noticed that he was in a fairly unfamiliar part of the city. He looked up for something recognizable and immediately caught a tall building in the distance.

"Is that…?" He said between deep breaths. He remembered what the building was and felt a sense of relief overcome him. "Shinji's place…" He murmured.

He stood up and felt himself calm down. He looked behind him and all over and didn't see his stalkers. He whistled with relief and started to walk.

"Hey! Where'd that loser go?!" Yelled out Lukas.

"I dunno, but he couldn't have gone far!" Koichi exclaimed.

Kensuke stopped dead in his tracks and felt the fear overcome him again. He started to walk faster, he just didn't have the energy to run right now.

"HEY!" Yelled Koichi, Kensuke turned and saw the two men around the corner behind him. One of them was pointing at him. "HE'S OVER HERE!"

"NNNOOOOOO!" Kensuke screamed. He ran again, but his legs were burning and his feet hurt, he knew he wouldn't make it to Shinji's apartment. He wasn't a good fighter and knew he had no chance against them.

He kept running, and felt the oxygen from his lungs going away. He blinked back some sweat from his eyes and prayed that someone, anyone would help him.

As Kensuke rounded another corner, a foot popped out from out the side a building, he saw the foot, but couldn't slow down or hop over, instead his right leg hit and he stumbled and fell over hard onto the concrete. His body slammed with a loud thud and he smacked his head on the sidewalk and felt his glasses fly off and land on the softly on the grass.

Kensuke groaned out in pain and could barely move. The footsteps slowed down and he heard them stop right behind him.

Lifting himself up slowly and with little energy left, he turned and opened his tear soaked eyes. He saw the three men hovering over him. All were smiling menacingly and he saw the mohawk one cracking his knuckles.

"Good job, Shiin." Koichi slapped him on the arm.

"No prob." Shiina said grinning.

Kensuke groaned again. "P-p-lease. What do want from me?" He let out between exhausted breaths.

"Oh, nuthin'" Lukas told him walking towards the boy. "We just got sent here by yer friend."

Kensuke started to slowly crawl back. "Ww-what? T-toji?"

"That's right, little man." Shiina said. He bent down to grab him by the shirt. "He want us to teach ya a lesson."

"N-n-noo. T-t-toji wouldn't do this…" Kensuke said between sobs.

"Well, he did, deal wit it." Koichi said, smirking.

"I-I-I'm begging y-you…" Kensuke wailed, he had never been so helpless or terrified in his life.

"Don't be such a pussy." Shinna said and slapped him across the face hard. He turned back at Koichi and Lukas. "Ready to have some fun, boys?"

The two men laughed and watched as Shiina violently threw Kensuke into a small alley and heard him yell in pain.

As the three men stalked towards their pray, Lukas had one more thing to say. "Too bad Jackson ain't part o' this."

"Yeah, but he chose to wait in the car and be the lookout." Koichi answered.

"His loss." Lukas shrugged.

Fifty feet away, sat Jackson in the drivers seat of the mustang. He had his head against the steering wheel and felt some tears forming up. He cringed when he heard the cries of pain and the evil laughter as his friends beat Kensuke.

"Why couldn't you have left him alone, Shigeru?" Jackson said between sniffles.

He heard another loud scream from the boy. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut prayed that this would end soon. "Why do have to get your revenge this way?"

Jackson sat in the car for the whole time. Wondering why this had to be this way. Sadly, he knew what the plan was; and it was to draw out the one person that couldn't stop Shigeru.

_If he's anything like his Father. _Jackson thought._ Then I shouldn't underestimate him. I shouldn't underestimate either of those two._

* * *

**The Ikari Apartment**

**8:39PM**

Misato pressed herself against Shinji. Sighing happily, she wondered how nothing could ruin this night. Running her hands over his chest, she smiled as she thought of how they were going to spend their weekend.

Shinji listened intently to Misato's relaxed breathing as he ran his fingers through her silky smooth purple hair. He felt a sense of relief that Rei and Asuka hadn't bothered to ask anymore about Suzuhara. Sadly, he knew that at some point they would find out and he knew how uncomfortable that discussion would be.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to explain to them about Toji." Misato told him, as if she sensed what he was currently thinking.

He nodded in response. "I know, but I hope we can fix this before…"

A loud banging could be heard on their door. Both were startled by the noise and looked at each other in shock.

"What's going on?" Misato was concerned.

"OPEN UP!" Asuka screamed from behind the door. "SHINJI! MISATO! HURRY!"

Asuka?!" Shinji sat up along with Misato. He quickly hurried to the door and opened it as fast as he could.

Shinji saw a frightened Asuka in fron of him with tears in her eyes.

"Asuka!" Shinji said worried for his childhood friend. "What happened?!"

Asuka was sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not me." She turned her head and he followed her line of sight.

Shinji went wide-eyed with horror. "Misato call an ambulance!" He yelled back at her.

Misato watched her husband walk out in a hurry and she followed him, and stood next to Asuka who was still crying. Misato covered her mouth with her hands and gasped loudly in horror.

"Oh my god!"

She saw Rei sitting on the floor in front of her and Asuka's apartment and was cradling a badly beaten Kensuke, she had two large bath towels wrapped around his left arm and another under his head. Shinji had dropped to his knees and was gently gripping his shoulder. Kensuke had several bruises on the right side of his face, as well as torn clothes and several small cuts on his arms, side and legs. He also had dry blood on his nose and hands. There was also several welts that were forming across his body.

Misato quickly went back inside and grabbed her phone and dialed the emergency number as quickly as her fingers could manage. She walked outside and rested on one knee next to her husband.

"Hello!" Misato said into her phone.

While Misato was calling for an ambulance; Shinji looked at Kensuke who was barely conscious.

"Kensuke…" Shinji asked him. He held his shoulder as gently as he could, he wasn't sure where else he was injured and didn't dare try to touch him anymore. "Where did you find him?" He looked at Rei who had a scared look on her face.

"Asuka and I were sitting down getting ready to watch a movie." Rei explained trying to calm herself down from her anxiety. "Then, we heard…"

"We heard this loud thump outside." Asuka said between sobs, she was holding her hands together and in front of her chest. "I peeked through the peep hole and didn't see anything."

Shinji looked at the shaking Asuka and watched as Misato hung up and gently held the red head. "Ambulance is coming as quickly as possible." Asuka looked so terrified at the moment and almost looked like she was about to go into shock, even with Misato holding her.

"Then," Asuka continued after calming herself down somewhat, she felt Misato's arm wrap around her shoulders in a soft half hug. "I heard some moaning and picked up a heavy book, I opened the door and I saw Kensuke lying on the floor… And I saw… I saw…"

Asuka buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. Misato held her close and held Asuka and tried to comfort her. "Shhh…" Misato murmured. "Everything will be alright."

Shinji watched both of them and turned to look at Rei and Kensuke. "Has he said anything yet?"

Rei shook her head. "Not yet. I don't even now how he managed to get up here in his condition." She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Everything will be okay, Kensuke-kun."

Shinji was still in horror, but he felt a sudden growing of anger overcome him. He knew who it was that did this. He balled his fist and felt his blood pressure rise at the thought of who was behind this. He realized that Suzuhara and his so-called 'friends' had crossed a line. This wasn't something to take lightly.

"S-s-s-shinji…" Kensuke said with great struggle. Everyone looked at the smaller boy as his eyes opened very slowly.

"I'm here, Kensuke." Shinji said as he gripped his hand and held it.

Kensuke managed a small smile at the sight of not only Shinji, but Misato and Asuka. He tilted his head up and saw Rei hovering over him and letting out a soft reassuring smile.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Shinji asked softly.

Grimacing in pain, Kensuke tried to move, but felt the gentle hands of Rei stop him. "Don't move, okay? An ambulance is coming."

Kensuke made a response that looked to be his head nodding. He moved his still half open eyes and looked at Shinji who was still holding his hand.

"Kensuke, what happened?" Shinji asked again.

"I-I-It was S-s-suzhara's friends." He stuttered out. "T-t-they f-followed me w-when I was riding the b-b-bus."

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"T-t-they told m-m-me, that T-toji wanted t-to teach me a l-lesson." Kensuke groaned out in pain.

"A lesson?!" Asuka cried out, she was in shock when she heard those words. "How could Suzuhara let people like that beat him up?!"

"Asuka…" Misato looked at her and without a word, Asuka calmed down, she then looked at Shinji, and saw a sudden change in his body language and a look in his eyes; a look that she never saw before. "Shinji..?"

"Rest here until the ambulance comes, Kensuke." He stood up and smiled down at the boy. "Did you call his parents yet?"

Asuka shook her head. "No, not yet."

"I'll call them." Misato replied.

"Alright." Shinji responded. "I'll meet you all in an hour or so."

"Okay, Shinji-kun." Rei acknowledged him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something." He walked back into the apartment, leaving Rei and Asuka confused by his words. Misato let go of Asuka and followed after him in a hurry. She watched as he slid into their bedroom and then walked out while on a blue full zip hoodie with the Northface logo on the left breast. He had determined look on his and Misato noticed he was hiding his anger, but she could see it in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Misato demanded.

He picked up his phone, keys, watch and wallet and grabbed his black tennis shoes and sat down to put them on. "To find Suzuhara." With a serious tone.

Misato was taken slightly aback by this and looked at him sternly. "You're going to go look for him?"

He nodded his head after tying his shoes. "Yes." He stood up and looked at her with grim determination. "I'll find him."

"And where do you think he could be in this late hour?" Misato asked with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

Shinji looked at her. "I think I have an idea."

Misato watched hi mas he walked out, she followed and saw him kneel down to ask Kensuke a few more questions. She listened as Kensuke spoke about where he last saw Suzuhara and how to get there.

"And you're sure he would be there?" Shinji asked as he slowly pulled away and was about to stand up.

"Y-y-yeah." Kensuke said. "But Shinji…"

Shinji waved him off and gently patted him on the arm. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." He reassured him and got up.

He looked at the three girls in the hall. "I'll meet all of you at the hospital."

He started to head for the staircase and walked down quickly. He turned when he heard Misato calling out to him from the top.

"Shinji!" Misato called out to him.

"Yeah?"

She looked at her husband with concerned eyes, but also gave him a confident look that told him she knew he was doing the right thing and had faith in him.

"Please," She told him. "Be careful."

Shinji nodded his head. "I will." He turned back around and continued down the winding staircase. He stopped and looked up one more time at his wife. "I won't let anything happen to me."

Misato watched as he disappeared from sight and she exhaled. Tonight, things had changed and she knew that Suzuhara and his friends had crossed a line.

She just hoped that nothing would happen to her Shinji. But she had learned to never underestimate her husband. He was more than capable of taking care of himself and also doing what was necessary.

She just hoped nothing worse would come from tonight. No matter how brave and noble Shinji was right now.

* * *

**Special Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if this chapter made anyone feel uncomfortable, however I felt it was necessary for the arc. Trust me, the end of this arc will have a good ending to it.

**Special End Note:** Please, don't say anything in your reviews about what you think the plot is about in the Suzuhara arc. I made it pretty obvious what Shigeru's motivation is. But don't spoil it for people who want to find out in the later chapters.

**Next:** It didn't have to come to this.


	17. This Isn't Over

**Chapter 17: This Isn't Over**

**Introduction:** The build to the final confrontation has begun. But what's really going on? Is Shinji being tricked into something?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**9:11PM**

Shinji had arrived faster than he had expected. The bus line was one that went twenty-four hours, so he didn't have to worry about walking. He let Misato know where he was and told her to pick him up at a spot that was far enough away from where Kensuke's stop was earlier.

He wouldn't dare risk his wife's safety, given the anxiety and horrors of the night. He adjusts his hoodie and looked at the two different buildings that were directly across from each other and about forty or so yards away. He noticed one was quite lively and full of life, immediately realizing it was the restaurant that Kensuke went with Suzuhara earlier in the evening. And the other was devoid of any life or activity.

At least from the outside.

Shinji noticed two men standing outside the massive front door. He noticed the neon sign above, as well as several motorcycles and muscle cars. Including the Mustang that Kensuke described to him before he left.

_Must be one those nightspots._ Shinji mused as he walked towards the building. He noticed there were several windows to the side and he saw activity within. _Has to be a bar._

As he moved forward, he knew he was about to enter enemy territory and be in a dangerous environment. But at this point, nothing fazed him. This was not about fighting anyone, he didn't want to fight Suzuhara, or his Father, and instead he wanted to see for himself the world that Suzuhara had now called home.

As he approached the front doors, the two men stood in front of him and glared. They were both around 6'3 and were jacked to the gills. Shinji tried not to smirk at how he knew where they got their muscles. They looked very abnormal for muscle guys.

"Let me through." Shinji ordered, not showing any fear.

"Do you have invite?" Asked one of the men, he had an afro and a face tattoo.

Shaking his head, Shinji made eye contact with the men and stood his ground. "No, but I'm going in."

The other man laughed. "Sure, you are." He had his hair braided and wore a red bandanna around his neck. "You should just turn around before anything bad happens."

Shinji just stared at the two men. They were trying to intimidate him with their muscles and attitude, but he was laughing inside at the stupid game they were playing.

He smirked at them and decided to let them know what he was hear for. "I'm not here to party." He told them with iciness in his voice. "I'm here to talk to Shigeru Suzuhara and his son, Toji."

The tattoo face went wide-eyed in surprise. The afro guy contorted his face at the names.

They turned and whispered to each other for a moment. The Afro guy went inside and shut the door behind him.

"My buddy went inside to make sure it was cool." Tattoo face told Shinji.

He nodded in response and crossed his arms. "Fine."

After another few minutes, the Afro guy walked out and nodded his head to his partner and held the door open for Shinji. "You can go in. He's near the bar."

"Thanks." Shinji politely said and unfolded his arms and walked in.

He heard the door close behind him and walked down a small hallway, which he quickly determined was a type of lobby as there was a pair of long benches adorning the wall. Opening another door, he walked into a massive barroom.

After stepping inside, he felt the door shut behind him and quickly realized that no one had really noticed him walk in, given the fact that there was only a small number of people inside.

As he proceeded through, he could smell the alcohol and weird mixture of fragrances and sweat and different foods. Walking towards the bar, he noticed several pool tables against the far wall and a half dozen or so round tables with three chairs each. There were flat panel televisions scattered on the walls and a larger one at the bar.

He quickly scanned the bar and saw Shigeru sitting prominently in the middle, he had four young ladies around him and he was clearly having a blast. Laughter and lively conversation was emanating from the group.

Shinji steeled himself and walked up and stood behind them. "Mr. Suzuhara." He made sure to as polite as possible.

The girls all turned their heads at Shinji and gave him surprised looks. Shigeru looked over his shoulder and smirked. Turning around he gave the younger man across from him a once and scoffed.

"Interesting choice of wear, kid." He told him unimpressed.

"Thanks." Shinji told him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shigeru crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Lemme guess, you're here for my boy?"

Shinji shook his head up sand down. "That's right." He did a quick scan of the room again. "I'm guessing he's not here." More a statement than a question.

Shigeru chuckled. "Nope. I think he's out with that pigtailed girl of his."

Nodding his head he couldn't help but notice that two of the women were giving him suggestive looks. One of them, a brunette with brown streaks, winked at him and licked her lips. However, he didn't care in the least about what the dirty blonde wanted and gave her a sneer that instantly made her huddle closer to one of her friends.

"When did you last see him?" Shinji asked directly.

"Oh, this mornin'." Shigeru picked up his bottle of scotch and poured himself a new glass. "I was hopin' ta spend time wit my boy, but he decided to do other things."

"Like what?" Shinji asked.

Shigeru shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "He said he wanted to spend time with his friend Aida." He placed his glass on the counter and crossed his left leg over his right; on the bent leg was a massive knife holder.

"And?" Shinji pressed, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Eh, he had dinner wit the kid and then they went their separate ways." He explained. "Why? Somethin' happen that involved my boy?"

Shinji swallowed and felt a deep swell of anger boil up inside him. He counted to ten and exhaled. "Yeah, apparently he sent some of his so-called 'friends' to beat up Kensuke."

Shigeru went went-eyed in surprise, however Shinji couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as emotionally a reaction as he thought it would. He looked into his eyes for a moment and couldn't quite tell if he was hiding something.

"That's rather unfortunate." Shigeru said without a hint of remorse. He looked at his lady friends and they all had sad faces, however they looked fake and almost mocking to Shinij.

"I didn't think my boy would do somethin' that horrible." Shigeru calmly said. "Is the boy alright?" He didn't sound the least bit like he cared.

"No." Shinji replied sternly. "He had the living hell beat out of him. He went to the hospital."

Shigeru just sat on his stool and stared Shinji. "Well, what do you want me ta do about it?"

Shinji balled his fists as hard as he could and did everything possible to not start pummeling the older man. "Tell me where I can find Toji." He let out between gritted teeth.

Shigeru rolled his eyes at the angry young man in front of him. "Please, if I knew." He sipped his scotch again. "Do you think I'd tell you?"

Shinji scowled at the man and snorted loudly. "This isn't some game."

He waved him dismissively. "Whatever." He slowly started to turn around and face the bar. "Why don't you leave, before I decide to get nasty wit ya."

Shinji let an angry look form and started to walk up to the older man. "Hey!" He lifted his arm to grab him by the shoulder. "I'm not…"

He then felt a strong hand on his forearm and turned his head to look at a man who was at least five years older than him with a Mohawk. "I'd suggest ya take the boss's advice." Koichi told him. Lukas stood behind him and stared down Shinji.

Shinji deduced that both men were at least four inches taller than him, but that didn't mean he was intimidated by either of them. "This isn't your fight, back off." Shinji told them with edginess in his voice that he never knew he had. He yanked his arm away and took two steps back.

Koichi glared at him and cracked his knuckles. "You really wanna mess wit me?" He snarled.

Lukas stood next to his buddy and pulled out a billy club from his back pocket. "You think your that tough?"

Shinji stood his ground and glared at the two men, he knew he was outnumbered in the bar and he had no clue that were on Shigeru's side. He had already realized that he had no chance in a bar fight and decided it was best to cut his losses and leave on his own.

"Boys, if yer gonna fight." Shigeru announced over his shoulder. "Can ya take it outside? I don't wanna have to pay for another of yer messes."

"Sure thing, boss." Lukas said as he put his club away and started walking towards Shinji. "We'll show him out." He lifted his hand to grab Shinji by the shoulders.

Shinji pushed aside the bald man's hand and walked past him. "I'll find my own way out, thanks." He said with as much calm as possible. He glared at the two men one more time before he headed for the door.

Before he continued he turned so his side faced Shigeru. "Just so you know. If any harm comes to Hikari or her friends, regardless if it's you or Toji behind it. You'll have to deal with me."

Shigeru moved two of the girls on his right and stared at the young man a few feet away from him. "Is that a threat?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, it is." Shinji said and he turned around and walked out. Shinji picked up something in the man's body language and tone of voice. It was as if he was hiding something: that he knew what was going on. But he realized that he wasn't going to get his answers tonight.

Shigeru watched as Shinji left and he just sat on his stool. Koichi and Lukas looked at their boss and gave him a confused look.

"Should we do somethin', boss?" Koichi asked slightly perplexed.

"Yeah, ya want us ta break his legs?" Lukas asked with a hint of excitement.

Shigeru shook his head. "No. Leave him be."

"But…" Lukas tried to interject.

Shigeru slammed his fist onto the marble counter. "I said NO!" He turned and stood up towering above his two lackeys. "We'll wait. The last thing I need is his old man coming after me. Got it?"

Lukas and Koichi took a step back and both had terrified looks on their faces. "Sorry, boss." Koichi apologized.

Shigeru just stared at his men and looked at the main entrance again. Nothing went the way he wanted tonight. He was hoping for Shinji to pick a fight with him, but obviously, the young man had more self-control than he thought. Clearly, he had to change things up a bit. But before he could he looked around and had a confused look on his face.

"Where's Jackson?" He asked.

Lukas and Koichi looked around too. They both shrugged.

"Don't know." Koichi told him.

After exiting the bar, Shinji started walking down the street and headed to the bus stop that Misato would be waiting at. He quickly texted her and told her to wait there and that he would arrive in a half hour or so. As he put his phone away, he heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around and was into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, hold it." Jackson said to Shinji. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and didn't look the least bit threatening. "I'm not here to fight you." He raised his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I just want to let you know something." He said calmly.

Shinji settled down and looked at man in front of him. For some reason, Shinji actually believed him. Deciding it was best to listen to him, he relaxed a little. "Okay. What is it?"

Jackson smiled a little and looked directly into the eyes of the young man in front of him. "I want you to know that Toji had nothing to do with what happened to Kensuke." He told him point blank.

Shinji's eyes went wide and his mouth went agape. He didn't know whether to respond angrily or give him a look of disbelief. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Jackson sighed and looked down at his feet before continuing. "He wasn't the one who sent us to beat up your friend."

"He wasn't?" Shinji asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't believe a word he was telling him. "Then who?"

"Shigeru was the one. It's all part of this master plan." Jackson explained.

Shinji gave him a disgusted look and gave him a look of disbelief. "Why should I believe you?" He asked, cutting to the chase. "You work for that creep."

Jackson nodded, he knew he couldn't defend himself on that one, and while he did work for the older Suzuhara, that didn't mean he had to go along with everything he did. "I do, but…"

Shinji cut him. "Don't." He told him with an angry voice. "Your just defending Suzuhara."

"But, I can explain…" Jackson said again.

"I don't need you trying to protect Suzuhara." Shinji cut him off and turned around to continue on his way. "You're just like all the others in there."

Jackson took a step forward, but stopped himself. He quickly realized that there was no reaching Shinji. He tilted his head down and sighed.

_Why does this have to be this way?_ Shigeru thought as he turned and headed for the bar. _Toji would never do such a thing…_

As he walked towards the bar, he looked back one more time and watched as Shinji slowly disappeared from sight. Jackson looked up into the night sky and silently prayed that nothing worse would happen.

* * *

**Hospital**

**11:05PM**

Asuka and Rei sat in the hallway outside of Kensuke's room. He had been in the hospital for several hours now. As they sat close to each other and tried to comprehend everything that had happened tonight. Misato had explained to them what had been going on with Suzuhara these last few months and both girls couldn't believe what they were told.

Asuka shook her head again. "I can't believe that Suzuhara would ever become something like that." She whispered.

Rei nodded her head and looked up at Asuka. "I know, but I still don't believe he would do something this horrible."

Asuka nodded her head in acknowledgement, but she didn't believe, nor buy into her reasoning. She was still trying to understand how Hikari could still be with him after all these horrible things.

Before Asuka could speak up, she heard footsteps walking down the hall. Looking up, she saw Shinji and Misato walking up to them. Both girls stood up and each gave Shinji and Misato a hug.

Asuka pulled away from Misato and looked at Shinji. "Did you find Toji?"

Shinji shook his head. "No." He told her with bitterness in his voice. "I spoke to his Dad, but that didn't lead to anything." Asuka nodded and had glum look on her face.

"How's Kensuke?" Misato asked.

Asuka turned her head to the door. "I haven't heard yet. They took him in quickly after you left and then his parents arrived. Their inside with him right now."

"Did you contact Hikari?" Misato asked, wondering if the pigtailed girl was informed.

"Yes," Rei answered. "She knows."

Shinji and Misato nodded and looked at each other. Neither could help but look at their tired eyes.

Rei looked at Shinji. "You both look tired." She gave both a concerned look.

Shinji let a small smile form. "I'll be fine. Right Misato?" She let a tired smile develop and nodded in response.

"Yes, but…" Rei started, but was interrupted by the opening of Kensuke's door. Out walked a doctor, the four looked over his shoulder and Kensuke's parents hovering around their injured son.

"How is he, doctor?" Misato was the first to speak.

The doctor, who was wearing glasses, with brown hair and stethoscope around his neck, gave each a calm look, before flipping his clipboard to look at it.

"It's not as bad as we thought." He told him as he ran through Kensuke's injuries. "A few bruised ribs, some small cuts, a small concussion, minimal blood loss, but he should recover quickly. No broken bones. He's lucky tonight." He sighed and tried to give them a comforting look.

Shinji nodded his head. "Can we talk to him?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's getting close for him to go to sleep now, his parents are talking to him, but it will only be for another twenty minutes or so. I would rather not have too many visitors tonight."

He looked at the four in front of him before speaking one more time. "You can visit in the morning.

"Understood." Misato said, she shook his hand and he walked down the hall. She turned to her husband and their friends and smiled warmly. "Let's go home. We can see him in the morning."

The trio nodded and they walked down the hall towards the exit.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

**10:05AM**

The following morning, Misato had driven them back to the hospital, the girls carrying some flowers and candy. While Shinji brought along a few magazines to read. The ride from their apartment was quiet, though they did try some small talk. However, Shinji and Misato both knew that Asuka and Rei were still trying to understand everything that had happened. It was still shocking to all of them.

After pulling into a parking spot at the front of the general care building. The four exited out and headed for the entrance. After walking in and sighing the clipboard for traffic purposes at the reception desk and receiving their passes, they were about to enter when they saw someone neither of them had expected. A person dressed in a blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans had just exited from the visitor's exit. His head was covered with a hood and his hands were in his pockets, but they could clearly tell whom it was by how he walked.

"Suzuhara?!" Asuka said loudly.

The said boy looked up, eyes wide and he quickly picked up the pace. Asuka followed him before he could be reach the exit.

"Asuka!" Misato yelled out to the red head. The anger within the girl was at a fever pitch and she didn't want her to do something that Asuka would surely regret later.

She charged after him in a hurry and reached out and grabbed him by the hood, pulling it down, he yelped and stopped and turned around. Asuka immediately went wide-eyed at the sight of his face.

Suzuhara looked like he had gotten little to no sleep and his eyes were slightly red and puffy. Shaking herself, she glared at the taller boy before her.

"How could you?!" She yelled at him. "How could you hurt your best friend like this?!"

"Asuka…" He began calmly. "I didn't…"

"No!" Asuka yelled at him. She got in his face and felt tears streaming down her face. "How could you hurt Hikari like this too?! How could you?!"

"Asuka…" Rei had come up behind her and gently grasping her shoulder.

She shook Rei off and stared at Suzuhara angrily. "WHY?!" She wailed.

"Please, Asuka…" Suzuhara began again; a sad tone could be heard from him. "This…"

SMACK!

Suzuhara's head snapped to the right and a tear streamed down his reddened cheek.

"You make me sick! Bastard." She said to him before stomping off. Rei followed after her and lead her to a small couch to sit on.

After another moment, Suzuhara looked up and rubbed his hurt cheek. Across from him was an angry looking Shinji with Misato standing to his left and looking at him with a look of shame.

"Shinji…" Suzuhara started again, hoping that he could at least have an audience with the married couple. "You have to let me…"

"No, Suzuhara." Shinji cut him off. He walked up to him and stood only three feet from the taller boy. "I've heard enough from your friends last night."

"Shinji, listen…" Suzuhara pleaded.

"NO!" Shinji screamed in his face. "YOU LISTEN!" He violent grabbed Suzuhara by the collar of his sweatshirt and slammed hard him against the wall.

Suzuhara started to sweat profusely and peaked over Shinji's shoulder and saw a startled Misato and receptionists, he also saw Asuka and Rei with shocked expressions at the sudden primal rage from Shinji. He looked at the fury before him and hoped deep down that he wouldn't be hurt. He had never in his life saw Shinji this angry before.

And he hoped it would be the first and last time.

"What reason do you possibly have for hurting Kensuke?!" Shinji growled, trying to hold back all his rage.

"Shinji, listen to me." Suzuhara said with fear in his voice. "I had nuthin' ta do wit any of this. I swear to god." He gripped Shinji's wrist with his hands and tried to pry himself from the vice like hold.

"BULLSHIT!" Shinji shouted in his face. He narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Your lying to me like your buddy tried to do for you last night after I left the bar."

Suzuhara immediately knew whom it was Shinji was talking about. He had spoken to Jackson on the phone after what had happened. He was the one who went back and brought Kensuke to the front doors of Asuka's apartment. He was the one who had called him and told him to not come to the bar last night. And now he learned, for the first time, that Jackson tried to be the one to explain to Shinji who was really behind this nightmare.

"Shinji," He spoke again. "Jackson, he wasn't tying to cover for me. He was trying to tell you the truth…"

"Shut up!" Shinji shoved against the wall and let go of him and stepped back. "You're a gutless coward, Toji." He said sadly. He slowly walked away from him. "Go away."

"But, Shinji, please…" Suzuhara begged.

"Just leave, Toji." Misato said calmly. "You've done enough. Please, just go." She gave him a sad look as he stared at the four coming together and getting ready to open the visitor's door.

As he watched the four walk inside; he felt another tear stream down his face. Suzuhara slowly walked out and ran his hand over his face. He walked away from the building and felt terrible inside.

_How could I let myself be this weak?_ He thought. As he approached a crosswalk, he watched the cars drive-by. He sighed loudly and felt more tears stream down his bruised left cheek.

_Why did my Dad have to go this far? _He thought sadly as he crossed the street.

_This is my entire fault…._ He thought once again as he walked alone in the streets of Tokyo. _If I hadn't been so weak…_

* * *

**End Note:** Two more chapters and the arc will end.

**Next:** It Didn't Have To Be This Way


	18. It All Ends Tonight

**Chapter 18: It All Ends Tonight**

**Introduction:** After finishing the final three chapter of my 'Date Night' story. While also restarting my 'Hunted Assassin' story. I am ready to resume this one. I'd say a six day break was needed. Remember I churned out 10-11 chapters in less than 10 days this month. I had to take a break.

Now, it's time for last two big chapters of the Suzuhara arc.

Oh, and THANK YOU to EVERYONE for helping this story reach 10,000 HITS!

You guys are the best. You'll all get a very nice reward with Chapter 21. Promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Friday June 4****th****, 2021**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

**12:46PM**

"Have you spoken to Kensuke recently?" Hikari asked as she ate a spoonful of her yogurt.

Suzuhara sat quietly as he stared at his ice cream shake. He had only drank one quarter of the tall drink and was focused on something else entirely.

"Toji?" Hikari asked again, she tilted her head to the left to get a better look at his face.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly. He looked up at her and gave a blank stare.

The pig-tailed girl looked at her boyfriend and let a concern look develop on her face. She put her spoon in her bowl and clasped Suzuhara's hand gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, giving him a tender look.

Suzuhara looked at her and bit his lower lip. "It's… Nuthin'… He told her; it was lie and he knew it.

This last week had been rough for him. He wasn't able to get much sleep during the weekend and was constantly visiting Kensuke. He reassured him and told him that he was not behind what happened last Friday night. Kensuke believed him somewhat given how he saw how concerned they were when they were together before the beating. Sadly, Suzuhara knew that Kensuke still somewhat doubted him.

Suzuhara then thought about how he confronted his Dad at the bar about what had happened Sunday night. He demanded answers, and what he heard made him sick to his stomach. He remembered how his Dad told him point blank that he shouldn't associate himself with weak people and that he knew that his son was becoming weak himself. Hence, his decision to have Kensuke assaulted.

At a loss for words that night, he walked out of the bar and never looked back. Since then he had avoided coming home and had most of his time either in hotels or at Hikari's house. He ignored all calls from his Dad or his 'friends'. He had also changed his look; he had washed out the black dye and returned to his original brown-haired look and donated the biker clothes and anything else related to his Dad and his people to recycling, charity or used clothes dealers. He went back to his original wardrobe and did everything he could to distance himself from the last year or so of mistakes.

He had also seen Kensuke the other day, and he was making a full recovery from his beating. While he still had a bandage on his forehead, and his left wrist was wrapped because of a mild sprain, he would be alright. Yet, it brought him no comfort, he felt guilty about everything and knew he had to do something to make up for it.

"Toji?" Hikari called to him again. She knew he was lost in thought and was essentially spacing out. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

He looked and saw the concerned look in her eyes, she was clearly worried about him. "I'm just thinkin' that's all."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

He sighed. "About all I've done…"

Hikari sat up in her chair and nodded her head. She understood right away what he meant by those words. Sadly, she wished it hadn't taken Kensuke's beating for him to truly understand that how damning it could be to associate himself with his Dad again. But she noticed in the last few weeks that he had gone from being cold and distant, which was never he to begin with and back to who he once was.

She smiled softly at the thought of the last few weeks of him being his old self, the Toji Suzuhara that she knew and grew up with and, ultimately, fell for. However, Asuka was still very angry with him and she demanded, almost ordered her, to walk away from him. Hikari knew that her boyfriend was changing, it was just going to take time for everyone to forgive him.

"I want you to know." Hikari began looking directly into his eyes. "That I've already forgiven you."

Suzuhara looked at her in surprise, that was the last thing he expected to hear from her. "What?"

"I forgive you." Hikari told him again, she meant every word. "I know you know that what you did was wrong." She exhaled briefly. "You were at a time in your life when everything was going wrong for you."

"Hikari…." Suzuhara mumbled, he was at loss for what to say to her.

She reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Hence, why I believe that you wanted to join your Dad in what he did." Biting her lips, she closed her eyes and felt the memories of what happened almost six weeks ago return. They had not spoken to one another in a week after the incident with Shinji and Misato. But slowly, they spoke to one another again. It wasn't until ten days before Kensuke's beating that she saw the beginnings of the old Toji returning.

"Also," The pig-tailed girl looked at him with a soft look. "I've forgiven you for what you did to me. I know that you let all that pent-up rage overcome you."

He swallowed and took a quick sip of his melting ice cream shake. He felt terrible inside about being reminded of what he did to her, how he almost hurt her. It haunted him for several weeks and when Hikari finally spoke to him again, it gave him a sense of relief. And now hearing these words, made him realize that he was going to have a second chance.

"And seeing you become the Toji that I know," She gave him a look of love. "Again."

Toji finally smiled and held her hand in a firm grip. "Thanks, Hikari." It was a genuine response.

They smiled at each other and held hands. They quietly sat together and enjoyed the rebuilding of their relationship.

Meanwhile, two blocks away was a black car with two white stripes over the middle, the driver and passenger were sitting inside with binoculars. The passenger motioned for them to leave and they drove off.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

"So, that's who he's been with?" Shigeru asked while biting a large piece of jerky. He leaned back in his black leather chair in deep thought.

"Yeah, boss." Koichi said smoking a cigarette. "He's hangin' around wit that girl o' his."

"What should we do?" Lukas asked, drinking a large can of beer, he leaned against the far wall.

Shigeru leaned back further into his chair and placed his feet onto the table. The look on his face was one of disgust, disappointment and anger. Koichi and Lukas watched their bosses' body language and knew he was making a very big decision. He took one more bite of jerky.

"Boys." Shigeru began. He tossed the piece of jerky onto the plate next to his left foot. "I want you to do something to his girl."

"Sir?" Jackson said, standing in the back and amongst the shadows. He was clearly taken aback by what he just heard.

"You heard me." The large man said again. "Do whatever it is you want to her."

Lukas let a devilish grin form on his face. "Whatever we want?"

Shigeru nodded his head. "Yep. Beat, her rape her, whatever. Have fun."

"I'm guessing you'll want yer boy to find out, right?" Koichi asked.

Shigeru nodded his head. "It's time my boy learned a very hard lesson today."

"We'll take care of it." Lukas said again. He started to head for the door. "I'll go and grab Shiina."

"I'll get the car." Koichi said, he nodded at Shigeru as he walked out.

Jackson sighed quietly and started to follow. Before exiting, he looked at Shigeru, who had an evil, perverted look on his face. It made Jackson feel disgusted inside, he felt compelled to say something, anything, but stopped himself. Instead, he walked out and tried to figure a way to stop something terrible from happening.

* * *

**Five hours later…**

**Shinji & Misato's Apartment**

"Two more days!" Misato cried out. She wrapped her arms around Shinji and pressed her breasts against his left arm.

Shinji smiled at his wife's exuberance, his 20th birthday was on Sunday and it was definitely going to be exciting. However, he also liked the feeling of Misato's nice, large and incredibly firm boobs squishing against him. He tried to calm himself and focus only on her beautiful face.

"I know. And I still don't have any clue what we'll do." Shinji pointed out to her.

Misato gave her husband a mischievous look. "Well…" She let out slowly. She pressed her lips to his ear and began to whisper. "My one extra special gift is tomorrow night after bath time." Misato told him seductively.

She blew into his ear and shook her breasts against his arm, while wiggling her lower half closer to him. Shinji shivered and felt all gooey inside. He looked at his wife again and stared down her tank top, he cursed silently at the fact that she wore a strapless bra.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that." Shinji told her, dishing out a wolfish grin.

As they were lost in each other's shared fantasy, they heard a gentle rapping on their door. Pulling apart, Shinji walked over to the door and checked peephole.

"Who is it?" Misato asked walking a few feet behind him.

"It's Ritsuko." Shinji said as he opened the door.

"Hi, Shinji." Ritsuko said politely. She was wearing pink t-shirt with several cats on it and cargo ankle pants.

"Hello, Misato." Ritsuko greeted her with politeness and in a friendly manner.

"Hello, Ritsuko." Misato nodded her head, she looked at the blonde woman and held back whatever disdain or jealousy that might crop up inside.

Closing the door behind him, he regarded the pair. "What are you doing here?" Asking politely.

"Stopped by to say hello." Ritsuko said as she checked her blackberry. "I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight."

Misato smiled warmly and went to the bedroom. "Early birthday gift for Shinji-kun?"

Ritsuko nodded her head and let a genuine smile appear.

Shinji stood and watched his wife leave. "Why so sudden?" He asked out of curiosity.

The blonde doctor shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to spend time with the both you." She meant every word.

Shinji smiled. "Thanks."

After a few minutes of small talk, Misato walked out and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans that also cut-off at the ankles, and a black polo. "Well, I'm ready."

Shinji nodded his head and headed into the room to change when a loud pounding was heard on the door. The trio were startled and stared the door, Shinji looked at Misato and Ritsuko and quickly walked over.

The pounding didn't stop until he opened it. He saw a terrified and panicking Rei.

"Rei!" Shinji said as he walked closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hikari!" Rei exclaimed, she was shaking as she grabbed Shinji by the wrist and led him to their apartment next door.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

Rei pushed her door open and Shinji witnessed Asuka cradling a blanket covered Hikari as they sat on the floor in front of the couch. Shinji noticed that a man with blonde spiky hair standing next to the kitchen table with his phone to his ear, he looked concerned and was having a conversation with someone.

"Hikari!" Shinji immediately rushed over and rested on one knee as he looked at her. One of her pig-tails was gone and her hair was loose on that side, he skirt was ripped and her shirt was completely torn apart, save for her white lace bra. She had developing bruise on her chin and some minor scrapes on her arms.

"What happened?" He asked, he looked behind him and saw Misato standing at the doorway with Ritsuko behind her.

"Oh, god. Hikari!" Misato cried out as she rushed next to her husband, she had a frightened look on her face. Ritsuko caught Misato's eyes looking at her and she moved past her friend and bent down to check on the girl.

"I was heading towards a restaurant to meet Toji." Hikari started wiping away tears. "But I ran into some Mohawk guy and he didn't leave me alone."

"What?!" Shinji let out. He immediately recognized who she was talking about.

"He came onto me, but I told him to leave me." Hikari spoke, but she felt the tears come back. "I tried running away, but he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I screamed for help, but no one came."

Misato gently held Hikari's hand. It's okay, Hikari, you're safe now."

"You have nothing to worry about." Ritsuko tried to reassure her as well.

Hikari started crying and Asuka held her closer. "Shinji," Asuka said to him. "Who would do such a thing?"

He paused for a brief moment and looked down, he felt Misato gently clutch his arm and give him a knowing look. They both knew who was behind this, but Shinji needed to know for sure before he did anything drastic.

"I'll have to take you to the hospital." Ritsuko said calmly. Asuka nodded and Hikari did as well, but it was hard to tell judging from her shivering.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked again, the fear in her voice was evident. "Do you know anything?"

Shinji looked at her. "I think I know who." He turned and gave a menacing look to the blonde man to his right. He got up and stomped over to him. "I remember you…" Shinji growled out.

The blonde man put his phone away and started to back away wit his arms raised. "Listen, Shinji, I can explain…"

"Shut up!" Shinji backhanded him across the face and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a wall. "What the hell did you?! Where's Suzuhara?!"

"Shinji!" Misato stood up and yelled.

He ignored his wife and slammed the blonde against the wall again. "Answer!"

The blonde had a look of fear on his face and gulped. "Shinji, listen to me. First, my name is Kiyoshi Jackson, I'm a friend of Toji's…"

"Friend?!" Shinji let out again.

"Yes," Jackson said again, he knew he had to explain everything quickly before it was too late. "I'm also someone who works for a friend of yours."

Shinji felt his rage dissipate somewhat and his eyes went wide. He looked at Jackson with a stunned look and eased his grip on the man's collar.

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked, slightly confused.

"I work for Kaji." Jackson answered looking at Misato. "We've been watching Shigeru for awhile now."

"Kaji?!" Misato yelled out in shock. "What's got to do with this?"

"I can explain, but please we don't have much time…" Jackson said again, as his anxiety overcame him for a moment.

"Do it." Shinji demanded.

Despite the fact that Shinji still pressed him against the wall. He explained what had happened earlier first. He told them about Shigeru's orders to do whatever they wanted to Hikari and that they knew where Toji was going to meet her for dinner and a movie. He explained how Koichi wanted to have 'fun' with the girl and that he and his two friends, Shiina and Lukas were going to rape her and film it. Jackson had opted not to come along; instead he contacted Toji and informed him of what was to happen.

The kicker was when he told Shinji it was about getting revenge on his family. And that he wanted to accomplish that task by forcing Shinji to play hero and that Shigeru manipulated his own son to accomplish that task.

"His own Father manipulated him to do horrible things?" Misato asked trying to make sense of everything. She thought this was out of some sort of sci-fi movie or messed up drama.

"He didn't even know about Kensuke's beating?" Asuka asked.

"And this is all happening because Shigeru wants revenge?" Shinji asked in stunned disbelief.

Jackson shook his head, by this point Shinji had let him go and took a step back, but he still pressed against the wall. "Shigeru took advantage of Toji being so weak and open to anything. And, yes, this is about revenge. And, no, Toji didn't even know about Kensuke getting beaten."

"He wasn't lying…" Shinji said under his breath, it was statement, but it could also be taken as a question. "That's why you tried to talk to me that night…"

"And you both stopped them?" Rei pressed on.

Jackson took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Toji and I got there right when they were about to do the worst." He bit his lips and looked haunted by what he envisioned. "We stopped them and fought them off…"

Shinji turned and looked at Hikari who had calmed a bit. They made eye contact with the other. "Is what he saying true?" Shinji asked.

Hikari nodded her head. "He's telling the truth." She told him with conviction.

"But how he's been acting…" Asuka began.

Hikari cut the red head off. "I know him." She said sternly. "He maybe an idiot at times, but he would never be that callous. Ever."

Asuka went wide-eyed and looked at Rei. The blue-haired girl was taking everything in and trying to form the right words to say.

Shinji turned back to Jackson and stared at him. "Then what happened?"

"Toji told me to take Hikari here where she'd be safe." Jackson explained. He pulled away from the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked directly at Shinji. "He then ran off to confront his Dad."

Shinji was taken slightly aback. "By himself?" He had already been to the bar last week and knew how dangerous that place could potentially be.

Jackson nodded his head. "He said to me he was going to confront his Dad." There was a hint of fear in his voice. "That was about thirty minutes ago." He pulled his phone out and looked for anything from Toji. "I haven't heard from him since…"

Shinji nodded his head. As he was about to speak, they heard footsteps walking down the hall and towards the door. Shinji and Misato steeled themselves, but settled down quickly when they saw Kaji standing in the doorway.

"Kaji?" Misato said aloud. "What are you…?"

Kaji walked in and they noticed he was carrying a tire iron in his right hand. "Jackson called me." He nodded to the blonde man. "I got here as soon as possible."

Misato nodded her head and let her brow rise up. "He told us you've been tracking Toji's Father."

Kaji nodded his head. "Yeah, I've been doing it for almost 18 months." He leaned his tire iron against the wall. "The people I work for have been trying to nail him on several crimes he's committed since he got out."

"He's an incredibly dangerous man." Kaji said, he walked and stood next to Jackson. "This man right here." Motioning to the blonde. "He's been my contact within the gang."

Jackson nodded his head. "I've been a mole for Kaji for a long time now." He looked at the older man with the long hair and smiled for the first time tonight. "He helped turn my life around. And I owed him one."

"Wow, Kaji." Asuka said quietly and with a smile. "I didn't think you were that type of person in your line of work…"

Kaji shrugged. "I keep things close to the vest." Came his only response. He did dish out his trademark grin at the red head, which elicited a blush from her.

"That's all well and good to know, Kaji." Shinji cut the older man off, keeping things serious. "But what does this have to do with me and my Dad?"

Kaji looked at Shinji and gave him a confused expression. "With you?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea…"

Shinji waved him off and started to exit the room. Misato started to chase after him, as he was about to pass through the doorway.

"Shinji, where are you going?" Misato called out.

"I have something that has to be done." Shinji said over his shoulder.

"What?!" Misato yelled out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shinji ignored his wife and walked out to the direction of their apartment. Misato turned and watched as Ritsuko lifted Hikari up.

"She didn't suffer any serious injuries." Ritsuko stated. "I'm taking her home, I'll explain what happened to her parents."

"Okay, thanks." Misato said, she looked at Rei and Asuka. "I think it would be a good idea for the both of you to stay here." She turned and looked at Kaji. "Can you…"

"Don't worry, Ikari." Kaji told her. "That's why I'm here."

Misato nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks."

"Misato…" Kaji called to her.

She turned and looked at him.

"I know what Shinji's about to do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He's going to confront Shigeru and quite possibly risk his own well being to save Toji."

Misato stood and lowered face, staring at the carpet.

"He has no chance against that man. Neither does Toji." Kaji warned. "He's more dangerous than either f you realize."

Misato nodded and bit her lip. "Thanks." Was all she could muster.

She quickly exited out of the room and went into her apartment and looked for Shinji. She then turned when she heard the door opening that led to their bedroom. He had changed his clothes and was wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt with the words 'Never Afraid To Do the Right Thing' in white letters inscribed on the front. He had his blue jacket with him and was heading to the shoe rack.

Misato knew exactly what he was doing. "Are you going where I think you're going?" She asked him directly, no beating around the bush at this point.

"Yes." He issued a stern answer. "If Shigeru wants a fight." He picked his shoes up and sat down and looked at her. "He's got one."

Misato went wide-eyed at his answer. "Are you insane?!" She approached him as he was tying his shoes. "We should call the police, we should call your parents. This isn't…"

He finished tying his shoes and stood up. "It's about me and my Dad." He looked at her with seriousness. "And if he wants a fight, I will give him one."

Misato shook her head furiously. "This is what he wants!" Misato exclaimed, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rei had appeared in the doorway. "He wants you to confront him by yourself. Let's…"

"Misato!" Shinji yelled at her. "This is something that I have to do on my own. Don't bring anyone else involved." He turned and saw Rei standing at the doorway.

"Shinji," Rei began, she entered slowly. "Listen to Misato. Kaji-san said he's more…"

"Rei, please, there's no time for negotiating." Shinji said as he picked his jacket up and started to slip it on. "This all ends and I won't let Toji suffer either."

Misato saw a different look from her husband at this moment. A confidant look developed on his features, but she also saw rage in his eyes that was being kept in check. She noticed how determined he was to end all this madness, no matter how dangerous everything had become tonight.

"Shinji…" Misato spoke softly. He turned and looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I'll be okay."

He picked up everything else he needed and walked out. Rei and Misato watched him leave and they turned to look at one another. For the next several minutes they stood in silence. So much had happened this last week and it felt like couldn't get worse, but it did. And now one of the most important man in their life was about to walk into the lion's den.

"Misato." Rei broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

Misato slumped her shoulders forward; she couldn't let her husband fight by himself. If Shigeru's men were as dangerous as Jackson and Kaji had explained, then Shinji was in serious danger. Realizing what she had to do, she picked her phone up and started pressing several buttons.

Rei watched Misato's sudden change. She walked over and looked at her phone. She noticed a sophisticated GPS system on the small device.

"Are you tracking him?" Rei asked.

Misato nodded her head and slipped her tennis shoes on and picked her keys up, looking at her phone she quickly went to her contacts section and scrolled for a recognizable number. She grabbed her familiar red jacket and slipped it on. "Yes, it is. I'm using it to track Shinji to the bar, he has one on his phone. Courtesy of NERV."

She started to walk out and Rei followed close behind, Misato locked her apartment door and walked back into Rei's and Asuka's. She looked at Jackson and told him to come with her. She ignored Kaji warnings again and walked out with the blonde man.

As they ran down the stairs, she pressed the button that had the number she was looking for. Before she could hit 'call', Jackson interrupted her.

"Who are you calling?"

She stopped midway and only another flight to the ground level. "I'm calling the person that Shigeru wanted revenge on the most."

Jackson shook his head and gave Misato a look of shock. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Misato continued down the steps and pulled her keys out and activated the automatic doors. "Yes, my husband will not fight this alone." She turned and gave the blonde a steely look. "Shigeru isn't just fighting Shinji anymore."

Jackson watched as she closed her eyes and balled her fists. She looked at him again and he could see the fire in her eyes.

"He's fighting the Ikari family. And we don't back down from any threat." She finished. Opening her driver's side door, she waved him to get in.

As they backed out of the parking spot, Misato hit the 'call' button and turned on the speaker. She waited patiently for the ringing to be answered on the other line.

"Hello." Came a gentle female voice. It was Yui.

"Hi, Yui." Misato began. "Can you turn on your speaker phone, and tell Gendo to come over?"

She drove onto an on-ramp and off into the night. Explaining to the two people on the other line what was about to happen.

* * *

**35 minutes later…**

The sun was setting as Shinji had finally hopped off the bus and stood only a few hundred yards away from his destination. He nodded at the driver and continued on his way. Shinji stood for another moment and took a few deep breaths. He knew what he was about to do and he realized once he left his home that there was no going back.

As he took a few steps forward, he felt concerned for Misato, how worried she was, but she was strong. What was driving him to do this wasn't just his sense of nobility, but his inner strength and the love that Misato had for him. He also knew that he also got his drive and willpower from his Dad. His compassion and care for other people from his Mom.

"I can do this." He whispered to himself as he felt his legs move faster under him. He had a stride that was confidant and not cocky. For some reason, he felt like his Dad tonight. Not afraid, could not be intimidated.

As he got closer, he started to worry about Toji. He knew that his friend was in danger, but he hoped that nothing terrible had happened to him. He started to imagine all the possibilities as he confronted Shigeru and his cronies. Could he beat them all? Was he doing the right thing? Was this bravery or stupidity?

As he tried to answer those questions, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw under the bright lights Misato.

"Misato?" Shinji asked surprised by her appearance. "What are you…?"

She let go of him and looked into his eyes. "I'm here to help you, Shinji."

Shinji stared at her and then saw Jackson standing behind her. "How did you two…?"

Misato waved her iPhone at him, he noticed the screen had a GPS tracking signal and he noticed his name on one of the dots. "Don't you remember that your Dad had this installed on our phones? In case something happened?"

Shinji pulled his iPhone out and looked at it, before chuckling and putting it back in his pocket. He became serious again and looked at her sternly. "Misato, I told you that…"

"Shinji." Misato cut him off with her own sternness. "You are my husband." She told him. "I'm your wife."

Shinji looked at her and let her continue. She flashed her gold wedding band at him. And then grabbed his left hand with her own left and rubbed the two bands together.

"Everything we do. We do together. That's what marriages are about." Misato told him as her tone became affectionate. "This fight wasn't one you fought by yourself. It was mine too."

He looked at her and saw the love she had for him. He realized that he was too quick in making his move and knew he should have brought her along. He was afraid for her safety, but he also was reminded of whom he married.

He looked at her and smiled and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. They pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Your right." Shinji finally let out. "We'll finish this together."

Misato nodded her head and looked at the massive building that held the bar that Shigeru, Toji and everyone else was in. Misato looked at her husband.

"This is the place?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Misato and then at Jackson. "Why are you here?"

Jackson stared at the younger man. "I'm a lookout for you two. I'll contact Kaji and give him the signal to make the arrests." He pulled out a small listening device that was blinking a blue light and handed it to Shinji.

Shinji took the little device and regarded it for a moment. "A listening device?"

Jackson nodded. "Attach it to yourself, it'll record every single thing that's said. We can use this to put Shigeru and his men away for good." He patted his jean pocket for emphasis. "You can place it in your jacket and zip it up and it'll still record everything."

The married couple nodded and Shinji slipped the device into his jacket pocket and zippered it. "Thanks."

Jackson waved him off and gave a half-smile. "Don't mention it." He turned and went to hide in a safe spot. "Just take that son of a bitch down."

Shinji and Misato nodded and smiled at each other. They both turned and headed towards the bar. Misato pulled out her hair tie and put her hair into a high ponytail. As they approached the two bouncers that Shinji met before smiled at the sight before them.

"Looky here." Said one with the face tattoo. He licked his lips at the sight of Misato to Shinji's right. "We got us a hot one here!"

"Back off, loser." Misato said between gritted teeth. Not even Kaji would ever act like this towards women.

"The boss be expecting…" The other muscled up bouncer said.

"Shut up." Shinji growled and shoved him aside; he glared at both men as they both took a step back. Both decided it was best not to pick a fight.

As Shinji and Misato pushed past the door, they knew they entered the lion's den tonight. But they both knew that they would come out and end this all.

* * *

**On the streets of Tokyo…**

The black BMW drove through the night. The car was only a twenty minute away from their destination.

Inside sat Gendo and Yui.

As Yui drove and pushed the car to it's limit. She looked over at her husband of over 20 something years. He had just completed a conversation with Kaji.

"Thank you, Kaji." Gendo said, he hung up his blackberry and slipped it back into his inside jacket pocket.

Gendo looked at her and tried to give his wife a reassuring look. "Everything will be alright, Yui."

The brunette nodded, but still felt a deep well of fear inside her. "I know, but Shinji and Misato…"

Gendo gently squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry." He wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses. She could see the determined look in his eyes. "I won't let anymore harm come to the people most important to us."

Yui nodded her and let a small smile form. "We won't." She corrected him.

Gendo nodded and looked to the front. "Your right."

He exhaled loudly.

"One way or another." He said with grim determination and sense of finality to his words.

"This will all end tonight."

Yui nodded and continued driving. This fight will end. Because they are Ikaris.

And an Ikari never backs down from threats.

* * *

**Next:** The Final Confrontation.

**Special End Note:** The next chapter has fights scenes and cool moments. Get ready for husband and wife ass kicking, not just from Shinji and Misato, but from Gendo and Yui too! The four men all of you love to hate will get their comeuppance. Especially Shiegeru. And it won't be pretty.


	19. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 19: The Final Confrontation**

**Author's Note: As many of you know, every chapter is being reposted in it's original form. Though I will slowly reedit and revise several for grammer and structure purposes.**

**Introduction:** Here is it! The madness ends in this chapter! Comeuppance and beat downs commence! Oh, and if you were a wrestling fan once. What move does Shinji use to knock out one man?

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bar**

**7:55PM**

As Shinji and Misato walked into the bar, they noticed that the crowd was fairly decent for a Friday night this time of year. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, however, Shinji and Misato both could feel the tension in the room. Almost as if, everyone knew something was going to go down tonight.

Shinji looked at Misato and they both nodded at one another. Squeezing each other's hand for reassurance they proceeded to walk towards the person that had been the cause of all the problems these last several weeks.

Shigeru was laughing heartily and spending time with his large group of women. Shinji recognized them as the same four from a few nights ago. Misato stopped and stood behind her husband as he walked towards the large man.

Shinji stopped only a few feet from the man that had hurt so many people with his actions, had changed one of his friends into something that he wasn't. And a man, who wanted nothing but revenge on his Dad for whatever asinine reason that was beyond him.

Instead of calling out to him, he instead shoved him on the shoulder roughly to get his attention. Shigeru sat up and turned quickly to face whoever it was who slapped on the shoulder like that.

"Who the hell…" The older man started with an angry growl. He immediately made eye contact with Shinji who looked at him with anger in his eyes. Shigeru let out a low laugh and gave the young man a once over.

"Well, well, well." He rubbed his chin. "If it isn't Shinji." He peaked over his over and saw Misato standing behind him and to his right.

"And he brought a pretty lady wit him." He dished out a suggestive look towards the purple-haired woman. "How's it goin' babe?"

Misato gave the man a disgusted look and sneered at him. "Don't even think to start with me." She spat out.

Shigeru laughed again a little louder. He turned his attention back to Shinji. "So, whatcha here for boy?"

Shinji balled his fists. "You know exactly why I'm here." He said with as much calm as possible. "Where's Toji?"

Shigeru leaned back on his stool and folded his arms over his broad chest. "Oh, he's around." He stated blandly.

Misato was now standing to Shinji's right and glared at him. "Where?"

Shigeru shrugged a shoulder. He snapped his fingers. "Lukas!"

The bald man walked up from his pool table. "Yeah, boss?"

He looked at his underling. "Bring my boy out, would you?"

Lukas smirked evilly and looked at Shinji and Misato. "Sure thing." He puckered his lips and gave Misato a kissy face.

Misato snorted and cracked her knuckles. Shinji looked at him and tried to hold back from caving his skull in. Looking at Shigeru, he couldn't help but notice the arrogant look on his face. Shinji wanted nothing more than to smash his face in and leave him lying, but at the moment his concern was with Toji and his safety.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lukas walked back in from a side room and smiled. "Shiina and Koichi are bringing him in now."

Shigeru nodded his head. "Good." He looked at the married couple across from him as he heard the door open from a few feet away. "Here he is."

Shinji and Misato turned and let out a low gasp when they saw Toji being hauled in by his arms. He was dropped to the floor directly in front of them.

"Toji!" Misato exclaimed, she bent down on one knee and tried to help him up gently.

Shinji bent down and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Toji…"

Toji's hair was completely messed up, his pants were ripped at the knees and his light jacket that he liked to wear regardless of the weather was missing a sleeve and was ripped open. He shirt underneath was stained. He had a nasty bruise forming on his left cheek and some dry blood was on his bottom lip and down his chin.

He was breathing, but he looked like he had no energy left in him. Looking up, he saw the smiling faces of Shinji and Misato and couldn't help but chuckle, even with his current physical well-being, he still found away to at least make everyone feel a little bit better.

"Sensei… Prof…" He stammered out weakly. "You… I…"

"Shhh. Don't speak. Save your strength." Misato whispered to him, she quickly took of her red jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Toji…" Was all Shinji could manage. He felt the well of anger within, growing inside him.

Shigeru laughed loudly and so did Lukas and Koichi along with him. Misato turned and gave the men an anger glare.

"You bastard." Misato let out coldly. "How could you hurt your own son?"

Shigeru wiped the tears from his eyes and touched is side. "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Lesson?!" Misato yelled out. "No one does this to their own child!" She stood up and leaned slightly forward.

"Oh, boohoo." Koichi said in a mocking tone. "He needs to learn."

"Yea, no one should be weak wit us." Shiina said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"Yeah," Lukas said as he moved forward and reached out to touch Misato on the arm. "You should hang out wit us, we'd…"

Misato slapped his hand away from her and delivered a hard slap across the face that resonated in the massive room. "Don't touch me, you filth!" She yelled and then turned and narrowed her eyes at the other two who backed off slightly.

"Go back to whatever filth ridden country you came from!" She spat out at Lukas who was rubbing his reddened cheek; she could tell just by looking at him that he was half-Japanese and some other race, maybe an islander.

"Why you little…" Lukas was about to strike her, but was kneed in the gut by Misato.

"Ooof! Lukas cried out. He felt the wind knocked out of him and he backed up against the counter.

Misato, satisfied with her work and show of dominance, turned and tried to help Toji to his feet.

Shigeru nodded his head at the scene and gave a small clap of the hands. "Quite a piece of work she is."

Shinji still hadn't looked up from Toji yet. He knew that his wife took care of Lukas, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

"You think this is some game?" Shinji said without looking at the man.

Shigeru smiled. "You could say that." He took a sip from his whiskey. "I mean people need ta learn not ta mess wit me."

He smiled at his lady friends and they all giggled like this was something to be taken lightly. "I made sure ta teach the Aida family a lesson, don't cross me. Told them I'd fire bomb their house if they went to tha pigs."

"You should have, boss." Shiina said calmly as he saw Lukas pull up a stool and sit down to clear the cobwebs. "Like when you did that to the congressman four months ago."

Shigeru slammed his glass down and pointed his finger at Shiina's face. "Shut the fuck up, idiot!" He stood up and the bald man backed away in fear.

"S-s-sorry." He stammered out.

"Tell them everything why don'tcha?!" Shigeru growled.

Misato looked at him again and stared at him in disbelief. "So it was you who tried to burn the congressman's house?" She remembered watching it on the news and reading the papers about it. The police never found out who did it, but kept the case open until they found the culprit. They now had the answer to that mystery and she quickly remembered that Shinji had the small tracer recording everything in his pocket. If only they could find a way to squeeze more information from the man.

Misato looked at Shinji, and saw that while his face was looking calm, she could tell by his eyes that the rage was building within.

Shigeru calmed himself after chewing out his lackeys and looked back at the trio in front of him. "You know, I shoulda gone after you a long time ago." He began.

Shinji turned his head slightly and looked at the man. "What?"

Shigeru continued. "Yer old man cost me so much." He shook his head and bit his lower lip and sighed. "But I'm not worried about him anymore." He frowned at Shinji.

"Now I have you and yer lady." He let out with a sadistic tone. "And I can finally get my payback at yer Dad."

"What did my Dad do that brought about all this?" Shinji asked with anger.

"None o' yer business, boy!" Shigeru yelled out.

Shinji got up and stood face to face with Shigeru. "It is!" He yelled back. "If you were any sort of man, you would have faced my Dad like a real man and not some gutless coward."

The older man went wide-eyed and snorted loudly.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"You heard me." Shinji narrowed his eyes at him and he wasn't the least bit intimidated by the massive, taller man. "You're a gutless coward."

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared and lifted his hands placed them on Shinji's chest and shoved the younger man back a few feet.

Shinji was able to maintain his balance and immediately took his jacket off and threw it towards Misato who caught it with one hand. He looked at the angry man across from him and smirked confidently. Shinji then quickly moved forward and shoved the back harder using all his anger to push back.

"Ooof!" Shigeru let out and winced when his back hit the hard edge of the counter behind him. The girls all spread out and tried to avoid the physicality that was sure to follow after they saw him get shoved back.

"Boss." Koichi said as he moved forward to help him up. Shigeru pushed him away and glared at his men and then at Shinji.

"What the hell you doing?!" Shigeru roared; he motioned at Shinji. "Teach the little shit a lesson!"

"Sure thing." Koichi said and turned to look at Shinji. He smiled and rushed him.

Shinji took a step back and was able to avoid a wild swing from the Mohawk wearing man and a kick. Shinji side-stepped and elbowed him in the back of the head, Koichi stumbled forward and quickly turned, but saw a fist flying into his face and connect with his right eye.

Koichi's head flew back and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shinji looked down at the man who was now dazed from how quickly everything happened. He wasn't even breathing hard, as he prepared to turn and face Shigeru, he felt a small and light-weight body on his back.

Shinji felt two legs on both sides of his hips and two thin arms wrap around his chest and head. He felt the impact of several weak punches on him.

"Take that you asshole!" The woman screamed. She kept pummeling his head, but Shinji could barely feel the punches.

Shinji tried shaking her off, but knew he would have to hurt her to do so. He tried to pull her legs off him, but she was flailing her arms and moving her body in a way that kept him from gaining any sort of firm grip.

The woman's brown hair flew every which way as she kept attacking Shinji, suddenly she let out a loud cry of pain and felt her hair being pulled back hard and she quickly unwrapped her legs around him and planted them on the floor. She felt her head tilt back and her back arch as she look into the eyes of Misato.

"Don't even think about doing that again." Misato said sternly. She smiled and then kneed the woman in-between the shoulders and then twisted and dropped an elbow onto her chest and slammed her to the hardwood floor. Misato then stood up and picked the knocked out woman and threw her aside like a doll.

Misato dusted her hands off and she smiled at her husband and he stood looking at her in amazement. He then pointed behind her.

She quickly turned when she saw another man approach her and try to throw a left hook. She ducked and then ducked a few more swipes before she backhanded the man with her left hand before quickly taking advantage and wrapped her right arm around the man's throat and dropped down slamming his back onto hers. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Misato got up quickly and looked at Toji who was holding himself up with the help of a stool and had placed both jackets on the counter. She smiled at him and then turned to her husband who looked at her with the same amazed look.

"Wow, Misato..." Shinji said. He knew his wife was athletic, talented and legitimately smart, and not just talented in her movements during sex, but in many other areas as well. "You're good."

"Yea, Prof." Toji said between coughs. "Where'd ya wife, learn that?" He let out a weak smile.

Misato smiled and winked at her husband. "Took martial arts training a few years ago." She brushed herself off. "Figured they'd come in handy someday. Right, Shinji?"

"Well, they better come in handy then, bitch!" A pink-haired girl shrieked as she charged towards Misato like a wild animal.

Misato started to fend off the wild woman. Shinji then turned and saw another man come at him full speed. The man threw several wild punches and kicks, but Shinji blocked and sidestepped all of them. He then chopped the man in the eyes and dished out a ferocious kick to the gut before turning around, and using both hands to wrap around the man's head and dropped down to his rear and slammed the man's chin and throat over his shoulder into a stunner. The man flew back and landed onto several chairs.

_Didn't think that would work._ He thought looking at the man who was out cold.

He watched as Misato was almost done finishing off the pink-haired woman, who tried to attack her, but Misato quickly hit the woman with a palm strike and then spun and hit a middle kick to the solar plexus and she flew hard into a wall and crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Misato exhaled and turned and watched as Lukas, who had regained his energy pulled his billy club out of his back pocket and charged Shinji. Shinji saw this and quickly fended off several blows and swipes. Misato looked around and quickly rushed to a pool table and grabbed a pool stick from one of the patrons. She was glad that this person had no involvement in any of this.

She then looked down quickly and saw Koichi had rolled over and tried to sit up.

"Wha… happened?" Koichi asked dumbfounded.

"Stay down." Misato said and then spun and kicked him in the face as hard as possible. He was out cold in an instant. Looking up, she saw Shinji was gaining some ground on the man with the weird looking piercings.

"Shinji!" She called out and she tossed him the black wooden stick. He looked at her in puzzlement at first, but realized he didn't have anything else to use.

"Thanks." He told her. He quickly blocked another hit from the club. He then swung the stick at Lukas, who fended him off with his club. However, Shinji quickly gained the upper hand and slammed the bottom of the stick onto his foot. Lukas yelped in pain and dropped his club to the ground. Shinji then turned the stick around and used it like he was hitting a ball.

He aim carefully between the eye and smiled. "Dumbass, in the corner pocket." Shinji said jokingly. He then smacked Lukas between the eyes had and he fell back a few steps. Shinji tossed the stick aside and then watched as the man ricocheted off the counter and Shinji reared back and punched him in the gut, knocking all the air out. He then grabbed the man by his collar and threw him towards a window, where he landed outside as the glass shattered to pieces.

Shinji watched the scene and was even amazed that he could pull something like that off. He then heard a loud voice scream behind him.

"Shinji!" Misato screamed.

He quickly turned and saw that Shiina and another man had wrapped their arms around her. She struggled to break free.

"Misato!" Shinji yelled he started to rush over, but saw one was also holding down Toji other man and much to his surprise had regained enough strength to try and pull away. "Toji!"

"Prof!" Toji shouted.

"Shinji! Watch out!" Misato shouted immediately after.

Too late, Shinji turned his head and saw a massive fist punch him in the temple, he staggered and then looked up, but his vision was momentarily blurred, he tried blinking away the blurriness. He then received a vicious punch to his side and then another violent hit to the same spot that had been cut open.

He collapsed on all fours and coughed loudly. He wasn't sure if he had internal injuries or any damaged ribs, but he knew the blows were the hardest he ever felt. Not even Asuka's blows ever hurt this much.

"SHINJI!" Misato cried out in horror. She glared at the man who did this to him. "You son-of-a-bitch!" She tried to break free, but the men weren't letting her go.

Shinji tried to regain his bearings and he gripped his head, he felt the warmth of his own blood dripping down his temple, and moisting his hair and dripping down his cheek. As his vision slowly came back and he looked up and saw the visage of Shigeru staring down at him.

"Get up." Shigeru said. He gave him a menacing look. "Fight me."

Shinji started to slowly lift himself up, but struggled to do so.

"Don't get up!" Toji yelled out. "He'll tear you apart!" He grimaced at the pain he felt to his own sides.

"Shut up!" Shiina slapped Toji across the face and some blood came out of Toji's mouth and splattered to the floor.

Shinji saw this and chose to ignore Toji's request. He had to do this, to fight back, to save his friend, his wife, to stop this. No matter the cost he had to fight back. He was the son of Gendo and Yui, and his DNA and upbringing made him the man he was today.

"Get up, little man." Shigeru said again.

Shinji continued to will his body; he just hoped he wouldn't be alone in this.

* * *

**A few minutes from now…**

The two muscle bound men who stood at the door were now being dragged away and into an alley. Gendo, with help from Jackson, had quietly moved them into a shadowy part of the area. After Yui created a distraction by tossing a wade of cash only a few feet from them. Gendo had snuck up behind them and slammed their heads together to knock them out.

After being pulled into the alley, Yui had tied their hands together with zip ties courtesy of Jackson. Gendo nodded his head in thanks. Jackson smiled and informed them of what was going on.

"I've only got a few things from the tracer." Jackson finished explaining to the pair. "I just need a few more details and I can call Kaji, and he can bring his boys over for the arrest."

"We'll get it." Yui acknowledged him.

Gendo stood up. "If I have to beat it out of him. I will."

He then proceeded to head back to the bar. Yui followed quickly behind. Both were hoping that their son, daughter-in-law and their friend were alright.

* * *

**Present time…**

Shinji finally managed to get up and looked at Shigeru who still towered over him. He stood up and prepared to throw a punch, but Shigeru smiled and then punched Shinji in the gut. He stumbled forward a few steps, he tried to stand up straight but Shigeru threw a few more punches to the side of his head.

He kept stumbling and almost fell to the ground. He could hear Misato screaming for Shigeru to stop this. Shinji looked up and saw the twisted man walk towards her.

"Be quiet." He then slapped her across the face with incredible force. Misato's face turned to her right and several tears streamed down her face. "I'll have fun wit ya later." He cupped her chin and gave her a wolfish grin, she grimaced in pain and her left cheek was a deep red.

Shinji witnessed this and felt rage overcome him. Shigeru had touched his wife and struck her. It wasn't enough that he hurt Kensuke, Hikari or Toji. Now, he had hurt the woman he loved and cherished with all his heart. He could careless about himself, but he would rather have his legs broken then see his wife slapped again. His anger and hate for the man had overwhelmed him.

Shinji felt a surge of energy from his rage and waited until Shigeru turned around to face him again. As Shigeru turned and headed towards Shinji, he didn't expect him to get up and throw a left jab.

Shinji roared as he hit the man with the jab and then hit a right hook before rearing back to deliver another blow.

Shigeru staggered back a bit and then looked up, but Shinji hit him with an uppercut and then grabbed him by the hair and tried to slam him, face first, onto the counter. But Shigeru overpowered Shinji and grabbed the counter, Shinji felt the resistance and tried to pull back, but the older Suzuhara elbowed him hard in the ribs and then kicked him with his right boot and Shinji fell to the floor hard.

Misato was able to shake herself from the hard slap to the face. She watched as Shigeru lifted Shinji up and then punched him on his bleeding temple. Blood splattered on the counter's front panel and all over the side of his face and on his hair. Shinji fell down on one knee and once again tried to get up, but Shigeru was quick and ruthless, he punched him in the gut even harder and Shinji felt all the air leave his body.

He cried out in pain and knew he might have suffered internal injuries. And dropped to the floor clutching his stomach and sides.

"STOP IT!" Misato wailed with tears in her eyes. "PLEASE, DON"T HURT MY HUSBAND ANYMORE!"

Shigeru looked at her with no emotion and then kicked Shinji in his side. He rolled over onto his stomach. As he lifted himself by his arms, he coughed large amounts of blood and felt some drip down in a line from his lips, mixed with his saliva.

He slowly crawled and tried to climb the counter. But the amount of energy he had left was very little. Yet, he couldn't stop, he had to keep going.

"You're a good fighter." Shigeru said as he wiped some blood from lips with a handkerchief. "Nothing like your old man though."

Shinji continued to struggle to the top of the counter. "What did he do to you?" He let out between hard breaths.

"You can ask him when you lie in your hospital bed." Shigeru said with malice. He pulled his knife out from the holder on his bootstrap and spun it around a few times.

"I mean I've had so much fun, you know." Shigeru continued, as he began to list off all the terrible things he had done. "Extorting the company behind the Jet Alone project last year. Stealing all the money from the second bank of Tokyo. Selling ecstasy and cocaine to the Yakuza since I got out."

He laughed loudly. "You have no idea what I plan to do to NERV. I mean, I'll burn that lab to the ground, ruin your parent's life's work in one swoop."

He stood behind Shinji. "Of course, before I can destroy everything your parent's accomplished." He looked at Misato and then at Shinji. "I'll finish you off and then have fun with your wife. Maybe she can make me a new baby that can be a real man."

"You can go to hell!" Misato yelled at him. "Shinji, please, get up! I know you can do it!"

"Come on, Prof!" Toji cheered him on.

Shinji had finally reached the top of the counter. He gripped the brass handles and felt a surge of rage at what he wanted to do to his parent's lab. That angered him, but what he did to his wife and what he wanted to do to her after, pushed him even more. He felt the fire returning and a new found strength within.

"Come on, Shinji." Shigeru mocked him. "Show me whatcha got."

Shinji stood up straight. He willed every once of strength from inside to deliver one more punch. "Shigeru…"

The older man smirked when he heard Shinji say his name. "What? You have somethin' ta say?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah…" He looked up and saw the blurry images of him from the several bottles. "Don't… You… Ever…"

He turned and reared back to deliver a haymaker. Shigeru eyes went wide as he saw the enraged Shinji with blood on one side of face, scream at him and threw his fist out.

"HIT MY WIFE AGAIN!" He roared as he connected with the punch.

Shigeru flew back a few feet and slammed against the counter. He dropped his knife to the floor and he gripped the brass handlebars to keep himself up. Shinji charged forward to deliver more blows, but was grabbed from behind by two men and pulled back, he struggled mightily to break free, but there holds were firm.

Shigeru stood up and picked his knife and glared at Shinji, he spit out some blood and then put his fingers in his mouth and pulled out a loose tooth and dropped it to the floor and spit out more blood. He gave a bloody smile and chuckled.

"I give you mad props." Shigeru said, he twirled his knife in his fingers. "That was a hell of a punch."

Shinji only glared at him. He looked at Misato who was trying to break free.

"You know." He gently pressed his knife up and down Misato's shirt and ran it down from the middle of her stomach to the tip of the open collar that rested on her breasts. "I think it's time for me to finish this."

"Let her go!" Shinji yelled at the man who was dangerously close to Misato. "It's me you want!"

Shigeru shot him a look and smirked. "Your right." However, he looked at Misato again and licked his already bloody lips. "But I think I'll have little fun wit yer woman."

"Piss off." Misato growled, she kicked him in the gut.

Shigeru then grabbed her by the shirt and glared at her. "You can make it easier for your husband and you, if you behave." He gently ran the knife over her breasts and grinned with evil intent. "Or I could ruin that beautiful skin of yours. I think you'd look great with a big scar down the middle."

Misato tried to dish out a head butt, but she was yanked back again. He then turned and looked at Shinji.

"Take him outside." Shigeru ordered. "Break some bones and toss him in the streets afterwards."

His two men nodded and started to drag Shinji, he tried to break free and flailed like an animal to escape. As he moved, he felt like there was no hope left, but there had to be a way out from this.

_Anytime now, Kaji._ He thought. _Shigeru was stupid and let out some things._

He turned his head to see Misato trying to break free and Toji tried to free himself.

"I'll tear you apart!" Shinji yelled again.

Shigeru laughed. "You can try." He threw his arms out and looked around him. "But who's here to save you?"

As if on cue, the front door swung open. Shigeru eyes went wide open when he saw the man across from him.

"No…." Was all he could say.

"I am." Gendo said with conviction. He looked at the two men who held his son and glared. They let go of Shinji and backed away. However, Shinji used this to his advantage and clocked one man and kicked him to the floor. The other quickly ran and hopped the counter and hid behind it in fear.

"Dad." He looked Gendo in the eyes and saw the look of shock mixed with anger at the sight of his son's bloody face and clothes, Shinji then saw Yui behind him. "Mom?"

"Shinji!" She let out. She moved around Gendo and examined her son. "Good god… What did that bastard do to you?" She tried to hold back the tears that were coming.

"I'm fine…" He answered her, he turned and looked at Misato. "But…"

"Let. Them. Go." Gendo ordered.

Shiina laughed. "How 'bout no." He chuckled a little. Misato still worked to break free. "I don't take orders from you."

Gendo looked at Shigeru who still looked shock. "How did you?"

"I have ways, Shigeru." Gendo replied with a smirk as he took his jacket off and tossed it onto a stool. He slowly removed his white gloves. "Now let my son's wife and friend go or I'll have to teach you a lesson of my own."

"LESSON?!" He roared like an untamed lion. "I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING LESSON!"

Shigeru's eyes turned red with anger and he charged forward screaming, but Gendo was faster and after dropping his gloves ducked a wild swing and stopped in the middle of the floor. Shigeru stopped in front of Shinji and Yui and then turned around quickly looking for Gendo.

He saw the dark-haired man and the charged, but Gendo step to his let and lifted his right arm out and clotheslined the man. He yelped and spun around in midair and fell face first onto the floor with a thud. The knife slid towards where Misato was standing and she looked up in surprise at Gendo.

_I guess that's where Shinji gets it._ She thought.

Shigeru quickly stood up and looked at Gendo. Still in rage, he charged again and threw several wild punches. Gendo ducked and dodged each attempted blow and smirked again.

"You know what your problem is Shigeru?" Gendo asked him calmly. He blocked several more punches and a few kicks next. "Men such as yourself use your anger to control your actions."

Gendo blocked a punch with his arm and then connected a forearm on Shigeru's cheek. He stumbled back a little. Gendo slowly moved towards him. "And that results in men such as yourself using too much energy."

Shigeru still had the angry look on his face and stood up again. "SHUT UP!" He roared.

Gendo blocked a few more hits with ease. Slapping him a few times and even poking him in the eye with his knuckles for shits and giggles. He then stepped on his foot, which made Shigeru stand up straight and punched him in the gut.

"And that has lead to the downfall of men throughout our history." Gendo finished, he watched as Shigeru recovered. Shigeru threw more wild swings at Gendo, blocked a few more and then one more punch and then threw a haymaker with his left. Shigeru fell to the floor with a thud and was on his back, dazed and with a bruise quickly forming.

"And that leads to your downfall. Again." Gendo said to the man as he looked down at him.

Shinji was stunned by Gendo's dominance of Shigeru. He looked at Yui who had a look of pride on her face.

"I didn't think Dad could be that controlled." Shinji said quietly.

Yui smiled. "He's always been full of surprises."

Gendo looked at his wife and son and smiled at them. He then turned to look at Shiina and the other men. "Let them go." He ordered again.

"No." Shiina said. He nodded to his friend next to him. Letting go of Misato, Shiina pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and placed them on his left hand. "Make me."

"You don't want to do that." Gendo said with the same calmness he had since entering the bar. He watched as Shiina rushed him.

Shiina reared back and attempted to throw a punch with the brass knuckles, but Gendo grabbed the man by his wrist with both hands and twisted it hard and a loud crack could be heard.

"Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Shiina screamed in pain. He doubled over in pain and gripped his wrist and hand. Several of the people who still hadn't left the bar, winced and gasped at the sight.

He looked up at Gendo. "You broke my hand!" He felt tears streaming down his face. "You mothe…."

Gendo then stomped on his foot and Shiina jumped up in pain and then delivered a headbutt that impacted Shiina's nose. A loud crack was heard and the man's nose was broken upon impact. Gendo then delivered a hard punch to the ribs and Shiina howled. Finishing the job, the older Ikari then lifted the man up and slammed him onto a pool table. The green-topped table collapsed from the impact and Shiina was knocked out cold, bleeding from the mouth.

Gendo, once again, turned and faced the man who was holding Misato. Before he could speak, Misato smirked and reared her leg back and hit the man with a low blow. He let go and took a few steps back. Misato quickly turned and hit a spin kick and he flew threw the bathroom door of the women's restroom.

Misato turned and saw the last one backing away and letting Toji go. Misato looked at Toji and he gave a thumbs up. She smiled at him and rushed over to Shinji. Yui had had pressed a clean towel she grabbed and pressed against his wound. The blood was drying up in his hair and face, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

Pulling from Yui, Shinji came to Misato and they wrapped their arms around each other. Neither cared that they were a mess or that Shinji's blood was ruining their clothes. The only thing that mattered was that they were both alright and that it was over now.

Pulling apart, Misato looked at her husband. "I thought that…"

Shinji cut her off. "I'm okay," he told her. "Are you?"

The purple-haired beauty nodded her head and gently ran her hand over his non-bloodied side of his head. "Yes." She looked over the devastation of the bar. "I think it's time we left."

Shinji nodded his head. He saw Gendo helping Toji exit with them.

Toji smiled at everyone while also handing Misato and Shinji their jackets back. "Here."

Misato smiled, taking both of them. "Thank you."

Toji gave his customary cheeky smile. "Thanks for coming for me, Prof." He meant what he said.

Shinji nodded and gently patted Toji on the arm. "You don't have to say that." He told him. "It's what friends do."

The spiky-haired young man nodded his head. "Yeah…" He swallowed. "You're right."

The five of them prepared to walk out. As they did so, Shigeru sat up and pulled another knife out from his back pocket. It was a switchblade and he started to stomp over to the group.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Shigeru roared. Gendo turned and wasn't able to react as quickly as he wanted.

However, a pair of hands grabbed Shigeru's right wrist, which held the knife, and with one turn, twisted it. Shigeru yelped in pain and dropped the small object to the floor. He stumbled backwards and looked up to see a thin body move quickly like a blur and stand to his left.

"What?!" Shigeru managed to let out. But he received a kick to the groin and he yelped. He tried to stand up straight and as he did so he saw a foot coming at his face. He was sent flying over the counter and onto the massive amount of bottles after his mystery attacker delivered a super kick.

A large picture frame fell from the wall and slammed onto his head and knocked the man out cold. Shinji, Misato and Toji looked in astonishment at the sight of Yui lowering her right leg and maintaining a fighting stance. Her left arm pressed close to her chest and at an angle and her right arm pointing straight down. Both her fists were balled and she looked around for anymore threats.

"Wow…" Was all Toji could let out. He was mouth was slightly agape.

"Vice Director?" Misato said with surprise.

"M-mom?" Shinji shuttered, he had never thought that Yui had skills like that.

Yui calmed herself and turned and smiled triumphantly at her son. "Much like your Father, Shinji." Yui told him as she strode towards the group. "I have skills."

Shinji raised an eyebrow and looked at Gendo who was beaming with pride and joy at his wife.

"Dad?" Shinji asked.

Gendo looked at his son and smiled. "Never underestimate what your parents are capable of, son."

Shinji looked at Misato and they both shrugged. They smiled and walked out with Toji, Yui and Gendo. They all knew that it was over. Once they were outside they saw Jackson, along with Kaji and several uniformed police officers walk up to them. After quickly talking to each other and Shinji handing the tracer to Kaji, he led his men inside and made the arrests. Meanwhile, Jackson led Shinji and Toji to an ambulance to get checked up on.

Inside, Koichi finally came to. He sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked, again, dumbfounded. He saw the prone bodies of Lukas and Shiina and peeked over one of the counters to see Shigeru knocked out cold with a picture frame on his head.

"Oh…" He let out. Suddenly, he felt someone kneel next to him. "Shit."

Kaji dished out his trademark grin. "Good to see you." He pulled out some handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

Koichi bowed his head in shame. "I shoulda stayed a pest control guy…" Was the last thing he said before placed in handcuffs.

* * *

**Next:** The aftermath.

**End Note:** It's over! Toji has been saved. Shigeru has been taken down. And the three lackeys got what was coming to them. Now, it's time to return to your regularly scheduled programming.

**Special Author's Note:** Chapter 21. Make sure you bring lots of Kleenex and sweat towels.

**Special End Note:** Don't forget. SIRP Volume 11 comes out on Wednesday June 6th!


	20. The Aftermath

**Chapter 20: The Aftermath**

**Introduction:** A quick chapter of sorts. Is everyone ready for Chapter 21?!

Enjoy!

* * *

**One week later…**

**1:55PM**

It was the middle of the day. And for the first time in two weeks, things were normal again. Or at least as close to normal as possible. Shinji had been able to work his usual Tuesday and Wednesday shifts and worked earlier in the morning. Thankfully, most of his co-workers didn't bother to press about how he acquired his bruises and stitches. They must have heard from the news or through friends who worked at NERV.

Shinji sat on a blanket in one of the bigger parks in Tokyo with a small picnic basket resting to his left. He rested his arms behind his head and sighed contently. After last Friday's wildness, he was taken to the hospital to get seven stitches to his busted open temple. The good news was that the doctor said that it more than likely wasn't going to scar if he used the right cream and medications. He also suffered a few bruised ribs, but those would heal in a few days.

However, it was hell moving about and he hard time getting up and out of bed sometimes. The effects weren't truly felt until his birthday. Sadly, he could do very little and while he tried to enjoy his 20th birthday it was a rather quiet and uneventful day and, much to his and Misato's dismay, a quiet night.

After the worst was over, his body started to heal and all the bruises disappeared quickly. What didn't help was that he had final exams next week and had to prepare for those, which limited his opportunities to spend quality time with Misato. The good news was that classes were over for the high school she taught at and she only had seniors to teach, so she was pretty much done.

Grading on the other hand, took time. Thankfully she had finally finished and turned in her final grades and dealt with some meetings and finally had a chance to relax. Another plus was that he could remove the stitches tomorrow morning and focus on making it less noticeable.

So here it was, that he found himself in a park and lying down on a soft blanket. He waited patiently for her to come back with their lemonade. He chuckled at the thought of how she once used a southern belle accent to distract Toji when he was pitching to Rei a long time ago. Talking about how she needed lemonade to cool herself.

He thought about what he could do with the lemonade and with her body. He closed his eyes and fantasized about her and him getting it on. He tried to remember the last time they had sex, and realized it was almost three weeks ago. Too long for either of them and it started to drive him a little crazy.

He felt a something heavy sit next to him and he opened his eyes and looked up at Misato's smiling face.

She held two large lemonade cups with straws in them. "Don't fall asleep on me now." She teased.

He smiled softly and sat up in his blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Misato, wearing a blue tank top with a decorative pattern across the breasts and a pair of cotton shorts, handed him his drink. He took it with a smile and watched as she set her bag down next the basket.

Sipping his lemonade, he relished the sweet taste of the cold beverage. He looked at Misato who was digging for an apple. She pulled one out and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He rubbed the fruit against his shirt and bit into it. He looked at Misato again and wondered what was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Shinji asked.

Misato looked at him from her lemonade and small bag of grapes. "How everything in the last few days was such a whirlwind."

Shinji nodded his head. "Yeah, it was." He thought about all the craziness. How his parents revealed why Shigeru wanted revenge.

* * *

**Last Friday Night…**

**Shinji & Misato's Apartment**

After returning home and letting Asuka and Rei know that everything was now over. They also saw Mana with them, but told her they'd explain everything later. After calming them down when they saw how beaten he was, Shinji, Misato and his parents' were now sitting in their apartment.

Holding an ice pack to his head, he grimaced ever once in a while at the stinging pain he felt to his now stitched up temple. He was already starting to feel the pain of his vicious fight with Shigeru and it would definitely get worse starting tomorrow. He looked at Gendo across form him and who drinking a cup of tea and watched as Misato and Yui brought their cups with them and sat down.

"So," Shinji began, he wanted to get an answer before he got some much needed rest. "What did Shigeru want with us anyway?"

Yui paused before sipping her tea and looked at Gendo who had placed his cup down and folded his hands across his face. He breathed deeply before he answered.

"He was angry about how NERV bought out his bankrupt company many years ago." Gendo answered. "He inherited it form his parents, but he never had any idea how to run it."

"Wow." Misato let out in surprise. "Toji's own Father ran his own company?"

Yui nodded after sipping her tea and placed the cup down on the smooth coffee table. "Correct. Before you were born Shinji, your Father and I worked with his parents for almost three years."

"Doing what?" He asked, clearly interested in something that his parents did outside of the Artificial Evolution Lab.

"We helped them become a prominent research and development company. After we left to form NERV, his parents had both decided it was time to retire and handed the company to him." Yui shook her head and cringed at the thought of what had happened next.

"What happened after he inherited the company?" Misato asked as she placed a hand on Shinji's knee and scooted closer to him.

Gendo unfolded his hands and sat back. "Naturally, he had no clue as to what to do."

"He wasn't a scientist like us, nor was he a responsible person to begin with." Yui continued. "He burned almost all the money away on things like drug purchases and the like." She rubbed her temples at the headache forming talking about all this again.

Gendo gently rubbed her arm to comfort her of the troubling memories. He sipped his tea again and coughed before finishing the history lesson.

"As the company was in shambles. Many of the investors demanded that the company not lose all its work, but because of the Chapter 11 bankruptcy it was going to be difficult." Gendo explained. He looked at the surprised reactions from Shinji and Misato as they tried to process everything.

"I'm guessing they came to you and Yui to save the company?" Misato asked; she had wrapped her arm Shinji's, who had dropped the ice pack and felt some of the pain going away. Mostly because Misato was holding him close and her soft skin was a comforting feeling.

Yui nodded. "Yes, we all agreed to a buyout and the company and any remaining assets that were not sold or lost, as well as employees were ours." She smiled at the thought the positives. "Many good, hardworking people joined us, and you have no idea how happy they were to work for NERV."

Gendo let a small smile form. "It was definitely worth the price we paid as you can see."

Shinji nodded his head. "Yeah, I can tell." But one more question lingered.

"What happened with Shigeru afterwards?" Shinji asked.

"He went to the streets and started to involve himself in all the things he told you about earlier." Gendo explained. "He also tried to destroy NERV and sabotage our work."

"He blamed Gendo and me for everything." Yui finished. "Shigeru tried to plant a virus, but we stopped him. He also threatened several employee."

Misato gasped at those last words. "He tried to extort or assault people at the Lab?"

Yui nodded glumly. "Yes."

"But I stopped him myself." Gendo answered with a stoic voice. "I defeated him when he tried to ruin one of our parties. He was promptly beaten in hand-to-hand by me." He smiled.

"How long ago was that?" Shinji asked.

"Ten years ago." Gendo answered.

Shinji finally understood everything now. Why when he first met Toji, he rarely talked about Shigeru. How horrified he was when he was freed from jail after they graduated from high school. Why he wanted revenge on him and his family. He blamed his parents for what happened, when in reality it was his lack of responsibility and intelligence that destroyed his families company.

"But it's all over now." Yui said with relief. "He'll be put away for a long time."

Misato nodded. "Yeah, but it could have been…" She looked at her Shinji with a sad expression. "Worse." The memories of her husband being brutally beaten by Shigeru terrified her, but they quickly were being replaced by his courage and determination in a dangerous situation. She smiled at how he showed how much of man he was during all this. Fighting for people and protecting those who don't deserve to suffer.

Shinji looked at her tenderly and gently held her hand with his. "But I'm okay and we had our guardian angels looking out for us." He smiled and looked at the two people who raised to be the man he was today.

Yui smiled softly. "As much as I'm disappointed that you didn't let us know about Shigeru and his negative influence on Toji." She sighed happily and her face beamed with pride. "I'm proud of you for being so brave and strong during all this. Including tonight."

She looked at Gendo, who pushed his glasses up by the rim. He nodded and smiled at his son with a look of respect and pride as well. "Yes, I'm proud of, Shinji." He told him. "You showed once again what it means to be an Ikari."

Shinji sat up and let a bright smile form. "Thanks."

"You're a hero, honey!" Misato exclaimed cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

The four laughed and tried to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Present…**

Misato now sat in between Shinji's legs with her back to his chest. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and held them with her own. They looked up at the clear blue skies and listened to the jovial atmosphere that surrounded them.

Breaking the silence, Misato spoke. "I'm glad that Toji and his family will live in peace now."

Shinji nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm glad my folks helped him out and that Kaji and Kiyoshi will put goods words in."

Misato nodded back and leaned more into his embrace. "I know he'll have to serve some sort punishment." She was glad that it probably wasn't going to be jail time.

Shinji thought about that too. "Yep, I think he'll serve community service and do others things as well."

"He'd better." Misato answered back with some humor. "But he has great friends." She looked at him and gave her husband a soft smile.

Shinji smiled back and squeezed her gently. "That he does."

They smiled and continued to look into the sky. Enjoying their life and the world around them.

* * *

**Two days ago…**

Shinji, Toji and Kensuke walked out of city hall where one of the courthouses was located. Toji was wearing a nice blue suit with a white tie, Kensuke wore a similar look, minus the tie, but with a dark green sweater. Shinji only wore a black and purple striped tie with his shirt and pants.

They had just left the courtroom, where the judge ordered Toji to return next week for the decision as to what his punishment could be. Along with Misato, Hikari , Mana and Shinji's and Kensuke's folks and Toji's Mom and sister they received the news that Shigeru was going to put away for a long time. However, the final result wouldn't be until next week.

Kaji and Jackson were able to present their evidence and the audio, video and records of all of Shigeru and his men's crimes. They also put in a good word for Toji, which the judge took into consideration.

As they split up from the others and headed outside; Toji breathed deeply. Shinji and Kensuke looked at him and both looked at the other to try and comfort him.

"Don't worry, buddy." Kensuke said patting him on the arm. "Everything will work out."

Toji nodded his glumly. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Dude," Kensuke said again. "I know you feel you deserve a harsher punishment, but you've never done anything wrong before." He rationalized everything for Toji. "That's why I think you'll get the benefit of the doubt."

Toji nodded again. "You're right, but…"

"Hey." Shinji placed an arm on his shoulder. "You're a good guy, Toji."

He looked up at Shinji, he couldn't help but look at the patch on his temple where the cut was. Toji still felt a tremendous about of guilt about what his own Father did to Shinji just a few days ago. "But, Prof…"

"Don't worry about me." Shinji explained, while also tapping his patch for emphasis. "You just worry about how much of a better person you can be everyday. That's what we want, that's what your Mom and sister want."

He gripped his shoulder even more. "And that's what Hikari wants."

Toji smiled at the sound his girlfriend's name. He then looked at the smiling faces of his two closet friends.

"Yeah, I guess yer right." He smiled broadly and lifted a hand to hold Shinji's forearm. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime." Kensuke said.

"That's why we're here for you." Shinji finished.

The three friends all slapped hands and then wrapped their arms around the other into a group hug. Nothing could tear apart what they had. And while some repair work needed to be done on all sides. That would be worth it and easy.

"Such a Kodak moment." Misato said teasingly. Hikari and Mana giggled at the bromance scene before them.

The three young men laughed. As the group walked together, the sun shined brighter on them. None brighter then on Toji as he reached out and held Hikari's hand. For the first time in a long while, the blue skies seemed bluer, the clouds were much more pleasant and everything felt right again.

A new day had started for him. And he wasn't looking back, only forward. Not by himself, but with his friends and family.

* * *

**Next:** Get your Kleenex, fresh clothes, sweat towels and anything else ready!

**Special Author's Note:** The Suzuhara arc is complete. Now it's time for a fun-filled Chapter 21.

Oh, and check my profile page for a poll. I have already mapped out Chapters 24 & 25, but want you guys to decide what Chapters 22 & 23 will be! Yes, all of you dedicated readers get to decide the next two chapters! This poll will be open until 11:59PM on June 4th. Choose wisely, you only get one vote!


	21. Full of Hot Love

**Chapter 21: Full Of Hot Love, Fully Loaded, And Totally Full**

**Introduction:** Here it is everyone! The much and eagerly anticipated 21st chapter! Grab those Kleenex boxes, sweat towels, clean clothes and bottles of water, and maybe even schedule an appointment with your local hospital.

Also, the Misato I envision is the one you see in Volume 8-10 of the manga. Thought I'd pass that along.

Enjoy! You know I did!

* * *

**Monday June 21****st****, 2021**

**Shinji & Misato's Apartment**

**10:57AM**

It was without a shadow of a doubt. Hot.

The first day of summer had finally arrived and it was scorching outside. Even the inside was not immune to the intense heat. Even with an AC going at full power and two large fans: it was hard to not sweat.

Shinji sat on his chair in front of one fan and fanned himself with a newspaper. He was wearing a t-shirt and only his blue boxers were all he had on. He looked at the temperature gauge and saw that outside it was 105 and inside it was 87. He picked up his melting glass of ice water and took a big gulp.

He sighed with content at the cool liquid going down his throat. He felt like doing absolutely nothing today, even though he had some laundry to be done and the sheets had to be brought to the cleaners. The heat made him not want to do anything that related to any movement. No matter how simple.

He looked up at the opening of the front door and saw Misato walk in with a large bag of ice that was slowly melting. She only wore a blue tank top, pink cotton shorts, and her flip-flops with her hair tied into a messy high ponytail and two loose strands in front her face. She tossed her small wallet to the counter and quickly chucked the bag into the freezer.

"Whew!" Misato let out in mild exhaustion. She wiped some sweat off her brow with a towel. Opening the fridge she picked up a large bottle of Pepsi and grabbed her glass that was next to it and poured half the contents in.

"I'm glad I got there early." She said with relief. "Almost everyone was in line with a bag." She chugged down her Pepsi and let out her signature shout of satisfaction.

"I tell ya babe," She slammed her glass down with the same satisfaction as when she drank the contents, sweat dripping down her cheeks from her temples. "It's moments like these…." She paused and looked at her husband who was staring at her.

"Shinji…?" She looked at him and couldn't help but notice how he looked at her. She suddenly felt something grow within, something she hadn't felt in a long while.

Her husband was staring at her and was mesmerized by how sexy she looked right now. He watched the trails of sweat go from her cheeks down her neck and to her ample and always delicious looking cleavage. He knew his brain was not functioning correctly because of the heat and he deduced that another cold shower; that they shared earlier in the morning, was desperately needed.

Deep down, he wanted to have hot, sweaty sex with his wife and shower after. He knew that they hadn't done the deed in almost a month and he was beginning to experience sexual frustration, if it could be called that. He also knew that she was thirsty for sex too. Then again with all the craziness from earlier in the month and her school year coming to an end and his final exams, they hadn't been able to spend quality intimate time together.

"Misato…" He said her name with desire in his voice. He looked into her eyes and then slowly looked down her lithe form. He could see how hard her nipples were becoming.

"Hm…" Was Misato's only response to him; she knew that they hadn't had sex in long while. Perhaps it was the heat, but her body and brain were telling her that today was the day to end their dubious streak of no sex.

She pulled away from the table and walked around to look at her husband. "Shinji…" She whispered huskily. She knew her body wasn't just reacting to the heat now, it was reacting to Shinji's lustful stares.

He swallowed and quickly took one more sip of his water. He felt the sweat from his forehead go down his cheek and down his neck into his shirt. Placing his glass down he looked at her and stared at her impossibly gorgeous face.

"When was the last time we had sex?" Shinji asked point blanked, even if he sounded like a dork, but a horny one.

Misato looked at Shinji and thought about the question. She quickly realized how repressed they had become sexually. And because they missed out on the wild birthday sex they were going to have. Today, despite how hot it was, was the perfect day.

"Too long." Misato stated with the same husky voice.

That was enough.

The couple slammed their lips against the other, all the while feeling each other's heated bodies. Misato squished her massive breasts against Shinji's chest and she could hear him groan. Their bodies, even clothed, fit perfectly against each other.

Misato felt Shinji bury his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. They fought for supremacy before they both pulled away for air. Misato opened her eyes and saw Shinji looking at her again. She caught the mixture of lust, love and desire all in one.

"Shinji-kun…" Misato whispered. She knew her eyes had the same exact look in them, reaching up she pulled her hair tie off and her purple tresses fell down her shoulders and just above the middle of her back.

She smiled seductively and leaned forward to kiss her husband again, but Shinji beat her to it. She gasped with surprise as he started to kiss, lick and suck her neck. Her surprise was quickly replaced with soft moans of pleasure as she closed her eyes, she gently placed her hands on his bicep and shoulder.

"Shinji-kun…" She moaned out.

Shinji left a trail from her neck to her collarbone and too his favorite part of her body. He licked the small pathway to the center of her boobs and licked slowly before kissing the top of her firm mounds. Misato squealed at the teasing and he pulled apart to kiss her again.

"Misa-chan." Shinji called out her name.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Grabbing his hands, she gave him a sexy look on her face. "Let's take this to bed."

"Wait." Shinji pulled away and Misato watched with mild confusion, but she quickly realized he was grabbing a large bottle of water form the fridge to take with them.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "We'll need some hydration afterwards." He gave her a wink.

Misato giggled and took his hand again. "Good thinking."

They rushed to their bedroom to continue their much-needed sexual release. Neither of them would let anything get in the way, not today.

Several minutes later, with the window wide open and their clothes scattered in front of the bedroom door, Shinji and Misato passionately kissed and grinded their sweaty and naked bodies against each other.

Both switched who was on top during their make out session and rolled around their king-sized mattress. They both knew the sheets needed to be washed, but that was the least of their concerns.

Shinji finally managed to gain complete control and pressed Misato to the mattress. Pulling away, they smiled at each other, Shinji ran his fingers through her hair and Misato gently ran her own fingers through his brown hair. Misato grinded her hips against him and smiled at the feeling of his hard cock.

She knew they weren't quite ready for penetration.

"Is my Shinji hungry?" She asked teasingly, squeezing her boobs together with her arms and jiggling them a bit.

"Yep." He grinned wolfishly at her and then lowered himself to her best bodily features. Misato looked down and watched as he kissed her globes and licked in-between. She bit her lip and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head at his gentle touches.

"Hmmm…." Misato let out, she placed a hand on the back of his head and gripped the sheets. Shinji slowly worked his way to her left nipple and blew on the hard brown bud.

Misato arched her back a little and Shinji opened his mouth to take the nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently and felt the pebbled areola against his lips, he placed his free hand on her other breast and cupped. He gently squeezed and pressed his palm against her nipple; which elicited another moan from his wife.

"Ooooohhhhhhh…. Shinji." Misato moaned out her satisfaction, gripping the sheet even harder.

Shinji rested his other hand on her wrist and squeezed, massaged, and caressed. He then took the whole nipple into his mouth and sucked harder. He heard Misato gasp and lifted her hips off the bed and grind against his stomach. His hardened dick rubbed against her already moist pussy.

Shinji then moved over to the other breast and gave the same treatment. During this, he groaned satisfaction at the taste of her nipples and began to massage her other breast while also picking and gently twisting her hard and wet left nipple.

After a few moments of his feasting off her breasts Shinji crawled back up and faced Misato. Her face was a light shade of red and her eyes were slightly glazed. She looked up at Shinji and caressed his cheek.

Reaching up, she gave him a deep and passion filled kiss and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his right arm underneath her to press her body against him. Shinji pressed a hand against the mattress and adjusted himself between her legs. Misato also did the same and wrapped her left leg under his ass.

"I love you." Shinji murmured.

"I love you." Misato murmured back with affection.

Shinji moved his right arm from underneath her and placed it under her left arm. He then gently thrust into her and Misato moaned loudly at the incredible, and long overdue, penetration. She arched her back and kept an arm wrapped around Shinji's neck and another clutching his shoulder.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Misato let out as she tilted her head back slightly.

Shinji closed his eyes and stifled a loud groan, but felt his breathing labor as he finally entered her all the way. He felt the tip of his cock press against the hilt and he relished the feeling of her warm, wet and tight pussy surround his hardness.

"Oh, god…" Shinji let out unwillingly.

He collapsed on top of his wife and breathed hard against her ears. Misato also felt a sense of joy at the sensation of being penetrated by her husband after so long. Recovering quickly, Shinji lifted himself by his arms and rested on his elbows and started to gently move in and out of her.

Misato responded quickly and bucked her hips. They looked at each other and saw the love and desire. As their pace quickened, Misato realized that one position would not be enough and she quickly rolled them over and was now on top.

"Misato!" Shinji gasped at the suddenness of their flipped positions. He looked up at her and she gently lifted herself off him, her nipples brushing against his muscled chest.

Misato smiled and rested one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. She slowly grinded her hips against him and he mimicked her movements. Shinji held her hips and rand a hand up and down her spine as she moved.

Slowly, Misato pulled away and sat up, and took a deep breath. She threw her head back and started to grind against Shinji even harder, moving back and forth and then making circular movements. Shinji kept his rhythm with her going and gently ran his fingers over her flat and toned stomach.

He then reached up to her globes, which bounced lightly and cupped them. He squeezed and felt himself lift his hips up to thrust into her. Misato returned the favor and started to move up and down on his shaft.

"Misato… Fuck…" Shinji gasped, his breathing was becoming ragged. His sweat soaked hair and chest glistened under the sunlight from the window.

"Shinji… Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Misato moaned out, she threw her head back again and leaned forward a bit, her breasts bounced in Shinji's hands and she felt the sweat drip down her forehead.

Shinji then dropped his hands and rested them on her hips again and looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of Misato's pussy lips. He then rolled his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt closer to his release.

"MISATO!"

"OH, FUCK, SHINJI!"

Misato slide up and down faster and started gasping. She then leaned forward and started to slide her hips back and forth. Shinji started to thrust upwards whenever Misato moved back, his cock sliding in and out.

He grasped her hips and held her shoulder. Misato rested her hand against his sweaty chest and placed her palm to the side of his head. The only sounds in their bedroom was of their hips pounding against the other and their ragged breathing.

Shinji knew he was close and opened his eyes to look at Misato, her face was flush with pleasure and sweat was dripping down her cheeks. Misato opened her eyes and looked back.

"Shi… nji… I'm, so…." Misato managed to let out between moans.

"Mi.. sato.." Shinji let out. He felt his eyes travel down to her tits and watched them bounce. Instantly, his mouth watered and he realized that they couldn't have sex without him sucking on her from underneath. But before he could do anything about it, they had to reach their first orgasm.

Suddenly, Shinji convulsed and felt himself hit his climax. At the same moment, Misato hit her own climax and she cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back and arching back slightly as she felt herself cum all over Shinji's cock.

Shinji cried out at the same moment and felt his cock explode into her. His hot seed filled her and mixed with her honey. They both moved against each other still and felt themselves cum even more.

The movements never slowed down as they tried to milk their first orgasm in a long time for a long as possible. Finally, they slowed down and their movements became soft and gentle.

Misato finally collapsed on top of Shinji and breathed in and out. Shinji wrapped his arms around her and they pressed their sweat soaked bodies against one another. He felt his cock soften only a little, but also felt some of their fluids seep out of her lips.

After a few moments of recovery, Misato lifted herself up and looked at Shinji with a romantic gaze. He smiled at her and they gave the other a chaste kiss.

"You have no idea how amazing that just felt." Misato told him smiling, brushing a few strands of hair from her sweaty face.

Shinji smiled back and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Same here."

"I think I'm almost full." Misato said with a small pout. He patted her stomach for emphasis, but she also felt some their cum slowly move out.

Shinji smiled and then looked at her sweat-coated boobs. He licked his lips and smirked. Instantly, he grabbed Misato by the hips and pulled out.

Misato gasped and let out a small moan at the feeling of him exiting her. And also felt a long string of cum break apart after he pulled out.

"Shinji…?" She asked, she then noticed him push her up and look at her.

"I'm still hungry, Misato." Shinji said with a devilish smirk. He looked down at her breasts and felt his mouth water again.

Misato looked at him and smirked back. "So, you're still hungry, eh?" She lowered herself and jiggled her massive tits against his sweaty chest.

Shinji tried to maintain some control, but realized that if he didn't suck on her boobs soon, he might faint or something.

"Mmmm, Shinji." Misato cooed as she crawled up and hovered her breasts over his face. "Suck me." She told him huskily.

Shinji reached up and squeezed the perfect mounds of flesh that adorned his wife's perfect body. If he wasn't turned on even more today, his wife's loud moans as he fondled her boobs turned him on even more. Pulling one hand away, he reached up and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Misato tilted her head back and sighed with content as she felt Shinji's mouth on her hard nipple. She bit her lip and let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had. His lips brushing against her areola felt amazing to her.

Misato squealed in delight as Shinji used his thumb and gently pressed her left nipple into her breasts, all while cupping the underside. As he did so, he moved his forefinger onto the areola and gently touched a few pebbles.

"Oooooohhhhh, Shinji…" Misato moaned happily. She giggled at the sucking noises he made and his tongue tickling her hard bud. All the while ignoring the fact that some of their mixed fluids landed on the bed sheets underneath them from her pussy.

Pulling away, Shinji kissed to her other breast, and gently took the neglected nipple into his mouth. He gave the same treatment, while moving his free hand to gently press her wet right nipple into her breast. He then moved his forefinger and played with the pebbled flesh encircling the bud.

Misato moaned even louder and started to grind against his stomach. Her juices covering part of his stomach, she then felt Shinji pull away from her breasts and looked up at her. He squeezed them together and smiled at the shine from his saliva and her sweat. She looked down at him and smiled, sliding back down and kissing him softly.

Shinji then reached down and rubbed his hard cock against her abdomen and squirted out some leftover cum and she pulled apart with wide eyes.

"Shinji!" Misato said. She looked down and saw some of his white cum underneath and around her bellybutton. She gave him a look of surprise at his perverted behavior, but grinned devilishly.

"Gotta return the favor." Shinji said with a shrug. He then rolled them over and placed himself between her creamy legs and thighs again, the juices on their bellies mixing together.

Shinji stared into Misato's eyes for the millionth time and kissed her. Pulling away, he slowly and gently inserted himself into her again. Misato mewled and arched her back and lifted her hips up in response to his thrust, She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Shinji realized how slick she still was and almost slipped out, but Misato wrapped her right leg around him to hold him inside. After kissing each other again, they began to buck against each other.

Shinji began with slow thrusts and heard the tight wetness of Misato's walls echo throughout the bedroom. He pressed his damp forehead against hers and felt her hot breath against his lips. They both wanted to prolong their lovemaking and he knew that when it came to 'orgasm control', they could do just that.

Misato writhed underneath the man she loved with all her heart and wrapped both arms around his back. She ran her hand over his shoulder blade and felt the muscles contort as he moved. She bucked her hips as their rhythm continued under the late morning light.

As the minutes passed; their pace quickened and his thrusts became faster and harder. Misato responded in kind and she started to breath faster.

"Shinji…" Misato moaned out.

"Misato…" Shinji replied with a groan,

Their movements became more hurried and they both knew how close they were. Shinji lifted himself up and rested on an elbow, he slid his sweat–coated arm under her and pressed her sweaty body against him.

Then, they reach their second orgasm of the morning. Shinji's cock exploded inside her again and he let out a cry of pure unadulterated pleasure as he released.

"Aaahhhhhh! MISATO!"

Misato convulsed and stilled as she released again and felt her walls clamp around Shinji and milk him, while she felt her juices surround him. She buried her fingers onto Shinji's back and shoulder and let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhh! SHINJI!"

They kept moaning and crying out each other's name as they continued their movements, after another few seconds they slowed down and pressed their foreheads against the other. Shinji pecked Misato on the lips as their movements finally stilled and rested on the now ruined bed sheets.

Shinji, being who he was, rolled over so that the woman he loved rested on top. Both moaned with sadness as he slid out of her, his penis now flaccid and soft as it was before all this. They both chuckled at the suction noise when it pulled out and he felt some of their mixed fluids bathe their lower halves and mess up the sheets even more.

After a few moments, Shinji scooted up and rested against the pillows. Misato crawled up and lied against him, she rested her head on his shoulder and watched as grabbed the bottle of water and spun the cap off. He offered her the first swig and she took it with a warm smile, she chugged down some water and let out a satisfied grunt.

Shinji took the bottle and drank until half the contents remained. He placed it back onto the nightstand and tossed the cap next to it. He then wrapped an arm around Misato and snuggled with her.

"As I was about to say earlier when I drank my soda." Misato stated. She paused and pressed a finger to her lips as if in deep thought. She then smiled at Shinji and rested a hand on his chest.

"It's moments like these that make it all worthwhile." Misato finally let out.

Shinji laughed and placed a hand on her side and thumbed her stomach. He just knew he had to ask this question.

"I'm guessing you're full, right?" He asked sheepishly as he ran his other hand over her stomach and felt the firm muscles underneath.

Misato looked at him nodded and smiled like a dork. "Yep. Are you empty?"

His cheeks turned red and he looked the other way for a second. He had to admit that, yes, he was empty, but when you don't have sex over a month, you tend to be quite loaded down there.

"Um…" Shinji stuttered nervously.

Misato giggled and goosed him. "It's okay." She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on his lap. "We were full of hot love for each other." She rested her head on his chest again. "You were fully loaded, I was empty."

She sighed with content and held his hand. He rested a hand on her hair and gently stroked. "And now I'm full of your love and a little extra."

Shinji smiled and laughed again. "I guess that's the best way to put it."

They rested and enjoyed the comfort of each other. They both decided to hold off on a shower and decided to not move too much because of the heat. However, there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of.

"We better take the sheets in today." Shinji stated.

Misato nodded her head and pulled away to look at him, moving a lock of hair from her face and behind her ear. "Of course. Though I can only imagine what the looks on people's faces will be when we bring our stained bed sheets in."

She frowned at him and he offered the same frown to her. They rubbed noses and shared another laugh.

Having to deal with nervous and embarrassed looks from people when they took their sheets into the cleaners later was going to be funny. Then again, it was all worth it.

He finally got his belated birthday sex and they expressed how much they loved one another. Regardless of hot it was today, they wouldn't deny themselves the chance to express their feelings.

Even if it meant that they would stain their sheets.

* * *

**Next:** Your choice!

**Special Author's Note:** This chapter was for you guys and the support you've dished out. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it! Please remember to go to my profile and click the link to vote in my poll. Chapter 22 and 23 won't happen without you guys.

Until next time!

**Extra Special End Note:** As you guys are aware, apparently the administrators are threatening to crack down on M-Rated fics on the site that don't adhere to their policies. There is a very distinct possibility this could be the final chapter or maybe the next two could be. Please click (or copy and paste to your browser) the link below to sign this petition.

The administrators don't realize that they are violating first amendment rights of the users. I will not allow this story to go away. And I don't want you guys to let that happen either.

Again, until next time. Hopefully….

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	22. Two Years Ago, Part 2: First Date

**Chapter 22: Two Years Ago, Part 2: First Date**

**Introduction:** I won't even tell you guys how upset I am with the lack of votes to my poll. Maybe it was a mistake to do a poll? Or are all of you (except for 3 of you) are just flat out lazy (or ignorant) or too 'busy'? Maybe I should put this story on hiatus with Chapter 25 or 26 as punishment? I do have two other stories to work on. I'll put some serious thought into it.

And with great reluctance…

Here's the original planned chapter…

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

**Saturday, June 8****th****, 2019**

**Misato's Apartment**

**4:29PM**

"ARGH!"

Misato tossed her blue dress down onto her futon and face palmed. She had no clue what to wear and Shinji would arrive soon to pick her up at six. Standing in the middle f her bedroom wearing only a pair of black lace lingerie, she grumbled incoherent words to herself.

She took a deep and loud sigh and walked over to her closet for the tenth time in the last hour. She pulled out another outfit, this one was a light blue blouse and black skirt, making a disgusted face, and placed it back on the hanger. Combing through her wardrobe, she scanned for something that would look good on her.

Though she also knew that Shinji didn't care how she looked. He had once told her during his birthday lunch a year ago that no girl at their school compared to her. Of course, he said it in a panic and with a stuttering voice, but nevertheless, she knew it meant he found her attractive despite the age difference.

After that she started feeling different about herself, she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was in the beginning, but she started to cut down on her drinking and partied a little less. She also tried to eat healthier and drink more water and diet sodas. As time progressed she noticed changes in her physical appearance and actually had more energy.

She quickly realized, especially when graduation came closer, that the reason for her sudden change was Shinji and how he looked at her differently than the other girls he knew. She also realized that she was becoming more attracted to him, and it wasn't just a physical one, but she was also attracted to his kindness, sensitivity, genuine desire to make those around him happy, his sense of humor, even if I wasn't always there for all to see. And last, it was his heart, that she thought was bigger than the earth it self. How he loved everyone and treated people right, especially her. However, because of the possibility of being branded a pedophiliac, she held back how she felt about him and waited until he was of legal age.

Now, he was a freshly turned eighteen year old and she could get away with going on a date with him and even kissing him in public. The fact that he asked her out yesterday afternoon gave credibility to her decision to be patient and hope that her Shinji would finally ask her out.

After looking through her closet for another few moments, she smiled broadly at finally finding the outfit she wanted to wear tonight. Pulling it out she looked at it and realized it was dress she hadn't worn in years.

Turning with the dress in both hands, she walked over to her full-length mirror and pressed it to her. She smiled and realized she had picked the right one.

"Alright!" She murmured to herself as she spun around and giggled, she then plopped onto her queen-sized bed and hugged the dress to her body, smiling and humming. Closing her eyes she knew it was perfect and given how Shinji told her over the phone to pick out something nice to wear, she was glad she kept it.

"Just have to find my strapless bra and put some make-up on…" She told herself as she counted down the minutes to her first real date since college.

* * *

**Shinji's Room**

**5:01PM**

He smiled at himself as looked over his choice of wear for his much anticipated date with the woman of his dreams. He held a red tie in his hand and his belt with the other. He had chosen to wear a white dress shirt, black slacks, while his black blazer was on a hanger in his closet. His black dress shoes were sitting in the shoe rack at the front door.

"Looking sharp, honey." Came a sweet voice from his doorway.

He turned to his right and saw his mom, Yui, standing in the doorway with a towel draped over her shoulder, as usually did when she was cleaning something or cooking. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head in approval of his near complete look for the evening.

"Thanks." He told her sheepishly and with a blush. He unfurled his collar and than started to slip his belt on.

She simply smiled in response and watched as he slipped his belt on and then attempted to tie his tie. He struggled and nervously looked at his reflection and saw himself mess up the Windsor knot, half Windsor, Pratt, and the Four In Hand knots and somehow even combined some of them. He again focused his eyes on his Mom who watched with mild amusement.

"Do you need my help?" Yui asked politely.

Shinji sighed and nodded his head in defeat. "Can you?"

Yui smiled and walked up to him holding her hand out for the little red piece of fabric. Shinji handed it to her; grateful he didn't have to ask his Dad for help. He knew he'd probably give out some crazy advice or offer tips on how to reach 'home base'.

Shinji stood straight as his Mom wrapped the tie around his neck in a Windsor knot. After finishing her work, she straightened it out a little and adjusted his collar. She pulled away and smiled.

"Now we need the blazer and your all set." Yui proclaimed.

"It's in the closet." Shinji told her, pointing at where it was located inside.

Yui walked over and took the blazer off the hanger and brought it over. Shinji turned around and Yui helped him slip it on. He turned back around and she helped him straighten it out and make some adjustments. She pulled back one last time and grinned.

"I know that Misato will love how you look." Yui told him.

Shinji turned his head and smiled at his reflection, he certainly looked good, but he wasn't quite sure how handsome he was. Taking a deep breath he thanked his Mom and he walked out with her following behind him.

As Shinji cut through the living room to the shoe rack, he noticed his Dad was calmly reading a scientific journal. He paused and observed him for a moment, unsure of what to say. He decided it was best to at least say something, anything.

"I'm heading out, Dad." Shinji calmly said.

Gendo lifted his head up from the journal and looked at his son and studied him closely. They stared at each other for another few seconds before Yui, standing beside her husband, glared at him. Gendo, knowing she was standing beside him felt small beads of sweat drip down his temple and gulped.

"Looking quite dapper." Gendo said meekly.

Shinji raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Thanks, Dad."

Shinji turned and sat down to put his shoes on. He heard his Dad cough and he looked up at him in the middle of tying them.

"Dad?"

Gendo pulled his collar with two fingers and exhaled. "Shinji… I've never been good… With this sort of thing…"

Shinji looked at his Dad slightly puzzled, but nodded his head to let him continue. He peered over at his Mom who was now crossing her arms and wondering what her husband was going to say to their only child.

"However, I want you…" Gendo lowered his head and stared at the floor. Gendo knew this would be hard, but he never thought it would be this hard. He felt like he was pulling his own teeth and their was an incredible amount of resistance. Realizing it was his own self-doubt as a Father cropping up, he decided to suck it up. He furrowed his brow, then shook himself and looked at his son.

"To have fun and just be yourself." He let out quickly before sighing in relief. Yui was stunned by what he just said and Shinji looked at him like he had two heads.

"Um, thanks…." Shinji said, trying to say something to prevent any awkward moments.

"Your… welcome." Gendo let out slowly, he then stood quickly and wrapped his arms around his son in a tight embrace. Shinji didn't return the embrace very quickly and felt his chin rest on his Dad's shoulder. He looked at his Mom for some type of assistance.

"Now, dear…" Yui said as she pulled Gendo away. "Let him go so he can leave."

"Oh," Gendo said rubbing the back of his head and turning slightly red. "Sorry."

Yui smiled brightly and watched as Shinji picked up the things he needed and headed for the door. Before turning the knob, he turned to face his parents and smiled at them.

"Shinji!" Gendo called out before he opened the door.

"Huh?" Shinji replied.

"I put something in your jacket pocket for later." Gendo told him sheepishly and with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Yui eyes went slightly open upon hearing what he said.

Shinji reached into his jacket pocket on the left and felt two small packets linked together, he knew right away what it was. He looked up at parents and saw his Mom slightly fuming. He decided it was best to leave now before any possible beatings would ensue.

"Well, um, I'll be home in a few hours." Shinji swallowed and opened the door. "Bye."

"See you, sweety." Yui called out as she watched the door slam shut. After waiting a few brief moments, she turned her head at Gendo and narrowed her eyes at him.

Gendo pursed his lips and more sweat came down his head. "Um, is it just me or did it get suddenly hot?"

Yui stared her husband and breathed hard and fast. "Did you give him what I think you gave him?" She asked in a huff.

Gendo gulped loudly and knew he was in trouble. But he couldn't help himself; he figured his son would need a little help tonight if it came to the ultimate act of love.

"Well…" Gendo began.

Yui rolled her eyes and through her hands up. "What ever will I do with you?" She walked over to the kitchen and decided to start dinner.

Gendo breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't going to get smacked tonight.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Misato's Apartment**

**45 minutes later…**

It didn't take as long for Shinji to arrive like he thought it would. As he exited the elevator and walked out onto the floor where Misato's apartment was, he took a deep breath.

_This is it._ He thought, and started over down the hall where her apartment was located.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder what she chose to wear tonight. How classy would she look? How much make-up? What fragrance?

These questions ran through his mind as he stood in front of the door. He swallowed some air and stuck his chest in a confident manner. He reached up with his fist and gently knocked on the door.

He waited for about minute, yet it felt like an eternity to him. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar soft voice behind the door. He knew it was Misato.

"Who is it?"

"It's Shinji." He said with a hint of a squeak.

"Shinji-kun!"

He heard the locks turn and the door opened slowly. Shinji then gasped at the sight of Misato.

Misato stood in the doorway and was wearing a dark blue dress with no straps, and she had dark blue heels on as well. Shinji noticed she wasn't wearing her piercings for this date, and she had a small amount of make-up on, her red lips looked redder than usual and she had eye liner and a small amount of eye shadow on as well.

"Um, hi, Misato…." Shinji let out, he knew his voice was squeaky this time and he knew his cheeks were turning red, judging from the warmth he felt in his skin. His heart was beating rapidly and he seriously thought it would burst out like in that Tex Avery cartoon.

_Oh my god…_ He thought looking at who he thought was the most gorgeous woman alive. _I always knew that Misa-chan was… …but wow!_

Misato tried to smile, but also blushed. "Hi, Shinji… Um…." She nervously said. She motioned for him to come in.

Shinji nodded his head and walked in, the door closing behind him and he turned and watched as Misato continued to look at him.

"Shinji, you look…" She paused before calming herself. She then finally smiled at her date. "Handsome."

Shinji felt his heart beat slow down to a reasonable level. He smiled warmly. "Thank you." He came up to her and reached out to grab her hand and held it gently, thumbing the soft skin. "You look incredibly…. …Gorgeous."

Misato smiled broadly and held the younger man's hand. "Thank you, Shinji-kun."

Pulling apart, Misato then walked to her coffee table and picked up a long and black box. She handed to Shinji who took it and examined it for a second.

"Open it." She said and he did so, he looked inside and saw a pearl necklace. Shinji looked up at her and smiled.

"Can you put it on?" Misato said as she turned around and lifted her purple hair exposing the back of her neck to him.

"Sure." Shinji said; he was stunned he wasn't stuttering or fumbling around like he would in these situations. Then again, this was different than what he had been through in the past. And that was a good thing.

Gently pulling out the pearls, he closed the box and placed it on the table. He then slowly and carefully lifted his arms over her head and over onto her neck. He wrapped the necklace around and fastened the hook.

"All done." Shinji said; still amazed by his near perfect performance so far.

Dropping her hair, she turned and smiled at him. She then picked up small handbag and pulled her camera out. She turned it on and looked at Shinji.

"Picture?" She said cheerfully.

Shinji nodded. "Yep."

Misato quickly placed the camera on a counter and looked at the screen. She made sure it was at the perfect angle and everything was centered. Misato then set it up fro two pictures and then set the timer and quickly ran over to her date.

Misato stood close to Shinji and made quick adjustments to his coat, tie and shirt, before wrapping her arm around his and turning to face the camera. They leaned closer together and smiled.

The camera took their pictures and they pulled apart. Misato lifted the small black camera up and looked at the screen. Shinji walked over and saw the two photos.

"Perfect." He said to her.

Misato nodded her head. "Yeah, I didn't think I was that good at setting things up."

She then walked over and put her camera back in the bag, zippered it and held it in her left hand. She stood up at attention and exhaled.

"Ready." She announced.

"Let's go." Shinji answered.

They both walked out and headed downstairs to her Renault and for their date.

So far everything had been perfect. Both felt nothing could ruin this night.

* * *

**Downtown Tokyo**

**An hour later…**

Union Square Tokyo was considered one of the nicest and most pleasant restaurants in the city. Many people would often come here to eat from all parts of the world. The food was considered absolutely delicious to many and it was always a lively and enjoyable palace to eat.

After having their car parked by the valet, they walked through the streets, enjoying the night and the atmosphere and each other's company. Misato had her armed wrapped around Shinji's as they shared small talk. They finally entered the restaurant and Shinji greeted the hostess, she quickly recognized the name and escorted them to their table.

Upon climbing the stairs, they sat at their table. The hostess wished them a goodnight and the couple said their thanks as they were handed their menus. Shinji looked outside and saw behind them a large lake and a park that surrounded it. Misato looked and thought it was the perfect setting for them.

They both flipped through the menus and discussed what to get for appetizers and for the entrées. A server approached them took their drink orders, while also filling their wine glasses with water. Misato and Shinji debated what to get and decided upon a light beverage for both them, they told the waiter to make it fruit punch.

They watched as he walked away and couldn't help but giggle at the weird look on his face upon taking their order for fruit punch. They then finished discussing what to get and after deciding, patiently waited for their server to return. Shinji and Misato sat quietly and both were trying to decide what to do next.

Misato looked at Shinji who was taking a quick sip of his water. _He looks so handsome and dashing. _She thought to herself.

She watched as he adjusted his collar and looked at the room, she could tell by his body language that he was unsure of what to do. _I don't blame him though._ She took a sip of her water as well.

_This is his first real date after all._

Misato coughed lightly and Shinji looked at her. He regarded her for a brief moment.

"Um, is everything alright?" Shinji asked, unsure of what else to ask.

Misato waved him off. "No, no, it's nothing. Just had to cough."

Shinji nodded his head and smiled softly. "I've heard that the food is great here." He knew he had to use some sort of conversation starter.

The purple-haired beauty nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I've heard too."

Shinji shook his head and then pulled his iPhone out and slid it on. He hit the button for the camera. "I hope the waiter doesn't mind taking our picture."

Misato tilted her head and gave him a warm look. _He's so thoughtful about things._ She thought to herself as she felt warm and fuzzy inside.

A minute later the waiter returned and placed their drinks in front of them. Before he took their order, Shinji held his phone out and asked for the server to take their picture. He smiled and happily took the phone from him.

Shinji and Misato scooted closer together and they held each other close. The waiter took their picture twice and then suggested they lift their drinks up next. They pulled away and did so, picking their drinks up and holding it in front of them. They both smiled at each other and realized that this picture would tell a story that would last forever.

After all the fun, the waiter took their orders and walked away, leaving the pair alone again. This time, given how comfortable they were now, Shinji and Misato shared small talk and discussed mundane topics from school to college and what they both wanted to do this summer.

Shinji then lifted his glass up and purposed a toast. "To the future. May it be a bright and amazing one for you and for me." Shinji said with sincerity.

Misato nodded her head and smiled. "To the future."

They clinked their small glasses together and sipped their fruit punch. Both agreed that it tasted wonderful. For Misato, it felt good to drink something other than wine, beer or champagne. And for Shinji, it was as close to alcohol as he could get right now.

Misato put her glass. "Hey, Shinji." She said.

"Hm?"

"Let's take one more picture." Misato told him.

"Oh, okay." He replied.

He pulled his phone out and handed it to her. She then took hers out and placed it on the table. After setting up the camera she scooted closer to him again.

"Self-portraits?" Shinji asked.

Misato smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm a girl, we're good at these things."

Shinji simply shook his head and decided to keep the good times rolling.

Fifteen minutes later, their appetizers arrived and they enjoyed the Gyoza and beef skewers. Soon enough their main courses arrived. Both looked in wonderment of the plates of food placed in front of them. Fried rice, okonomiyaki, egg plant, yakisoba and katsudon, it all looked delicious and was presented just like in the pictures in the menu.

Shinji and Misato both smiled and started placing food on their respective plates. As they ate, they wondered how things couldn't get any better. As the dinner progressed, Shinji felt different inside as if his mind and heart were both trying to tell him something.

He quickly realized that he was feeling different about the woman to his left. That it wasn't just a crush anymore; that it was not about a young man's interest in a woman he found to attractive or the raging hormones within. It wasn't about his infatuation with an older woman either. It was something more and he knew that something was growing inside. He just wasn't sure what it was.

Shinji sincerely hoped that Misato was feeling the same thing.

Another hour had passed and the pair had left the restaurant, declining dessert, despite how tempting it was, they walked out. Of course, before they could leave, Shinji and Misato had a small argument as to who should pay and how much. Shinji was insistent that he pay for the dinner as it was his responsibility as a man. However, Misato argued that society had changed and that it was okay for a woman to pay her portion as well.

Eventually, they reached a compromise and Shinji paid for the five plates, while Misato took care of the drinks and appetizers. The younger Ikari also gave their waiter a generous tip.

As they walked down the still active streets, it was a Saturday night after all. Shinji and Misato were close to each other as they walked. Shinji couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting. He knew it was because of Misato and how gorgeous she looked. Yet, he also knew that it was because people could tell that there was a significant age gap between the two.

Shinji shrugged it off as something to not even worry about. To him, Misato looked like she was only 4-5 years older than him and not a 32-year-old woman.

They reached the massive lake that was behind them earlier and walked around the park. Eventually sitting at a bench and talking about random things. Misato talked with Shinji and she couldn't help but pay attention to every word he said. She also realized how different she was starting to feel about him, it wasn't just as friends anymore. She started to realize that she always found him to be a sweetheart and quite possibly the nicest guy she'd ever met.

Misato looked at him and noticed how he had grown into quite a handsome looking, and from a purely aesthetic viewpoint, incredibly sexy in terms of his physical look. He had filled out nicely and carried himself with a confident demeanor now. And he was much more sure of himself than in the past, plus he didn't take Asuka's shit anymore. But besides the natural growth of boy into a man, he was still her Shinji. She felt her heart flutter and wondered if she was falling for him.

"Misato?" Shinji asked, concerned at her quiet behavior.

"Oh," Misato let out, shaking herself from her thoughts. "Sorry, spaced out for a second…"

Shinji smiled warmly and gently grasped her hand. "If your tired…" She noticed the moonlight make his eyes sparkle. "We can go home."

Misato smiled and pushed a lock of her hair back. "Let's sit for another few minutes, if that's okay."

Shinji nodded his head. "Sure."

* * *

**Misato's Apartment**

**A half hour later…**

After exiting the elevator, Misato still had her arm wrapped around Shinji's. As they approached her door, they both knew that had only a few precious minutes left before they had to say goodnight.

Neither of them wanted too.

"I really, really enjoyed tonight, Shinji-kun." Misato looked at him with a grin.

"I'm really, really happy that you did." Shinji told her.

They shared a small laugh and finally reached her door. Pulling apart, Misato turned and faced her date for the night. They looked at one another and for the first time since her college days, she was unsure of herself as to what to do.

Shinji felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow. This was his first real date and he often wondered how it would end. He was so happy that it was Misato that he went out with, but he wasn't quite sure as to why. Before he had asked her out, he thought about how everything would play out and wondered how the night would end.

Shinji nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I guess this is the end…"

Misato bit her lips and shook her head; a sad look developed on her face. "Yeah, it is…"

"I want to thank you for going with me tonight." Shinji said to her nervously. "I'm happy you were the first girl, er, woman, that ever went out on a date with me…" He pulled his collar a little and tried to cool himself.

Misato smiled softly. "You're welcome and thank you for taking me." She reached out and gripped his wrist and slid her hand down to hold his hand. "The best date I've ever had." She meant every word and she sincerely hoped that Shinji knew it.

Shinji smiled back at her. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Misato returned it in kind and they held each other for a few moments. To the both of them, their bodies blended perfectly together, and for some reason, which neither could explain, felt so right.

Shinji pulled away slightly and then pecked her on the cheek. As he pulled away, he saw Misato blush.

Misato went slightly wide-eyed at the spontaneous kiss from Shinji. As she watched Shinji pull away from her, she noticed him turn red.

"Goodnight." Shinji said quietly.

Misato gently touched her cheek, and looked at him. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked innocently.

Misato nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be great."

He nodded and started to walk away, however he felt something different inside, a feeling of regret. He wasn't quite sure what it was, as he slowly walked away he heard Misato pull her keys out. For whatever reason, and completely out of character he turned to face her again.

"Misato!" Shinji called out. She looked from opening her door and saw the bemused look on her face.

"Shinji…?"

He swallowed and quickly realized what he was doing. If he didn't ask her this, he would kick himself later, or maybe Asuka would.

"Misato, I…" He hesitated for a second. _You know what you want to ask her…_ He thought. If he asked her now, he knew that this could be the beginning of something special for the both of them. That starting with yesterday and tonight, he and Misato had something special between them. And like Asuka had told him yesterday, he shouldn't miss out on this opportunity.

"Shinji?" Misato walked over to him and gave him a curious look.

He took a few deep breaths. "Misato, I really like you." He told her calmly. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

There, he said it. Misato let out a small gasp and covered her mouth. _Did he just ask…?_ She thought, quickly a new feeling developed within her and she felt her heart warm up in a way she never felt before. _He did, of course, he did._

Misato smiled and held his hands with hers. "Shinji…"

Shinji looked up from his shoes, he had dropped his eyes to the floor after asking her the question he never thought he'd ask. "Y-yes?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Misato said sweetly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Shinji felt his heart beat fast, but it wasn't a nervous one or in a panic like in the past. Smiling, he held her hands tightly.

"Yes." Shinji said. As they stood, Misato leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for you." Misato whispered. "Goodnight, Shinji-kun."

Shinji smiled and felt warm and gooey inside. "Goodnight, Misa-chan."

They pulled apart and he started to turn towards the elevator. Misato watched him walk away and stop in front of the elevator and waved goodbye to her. Misato waved back and watched as he entered the elevator.

She smiled and touched her chest. For the first time in a long while, she felt like all her struggles and self-induced problems were gone. That this was karma or something else rewarding her.

Upon opening her front door, she paused and smiled, yesterday and tonight were the beginning of something special and she knew it. As she entered her apartment, she knew she would have pleasant dreams.

And a future to look forward too.

* * *

**The Ikari Apartment**

**30 minutes later…**

Shinji bound through the door and slipped his shoes off. He looked and saw his parents sitting on the couch and watching a show. Yui turned her head first and smiled.

"How was tonight?" She asked.

Shinji smiled. "It was great…" He walked up to the couch and stood next to Gendo, who was focused on the show and had his hands clasped in front of him.

"That's good." She replied and looked at Gendo. "Dear?"

Gendo perked up and looked at Yui and then at his son. He wiped some sweat with a handkerchief. "Um, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yep. Thanks for the suggestion, Dad." Shinji told him and patted him on the shoulder.

He then yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna hit the hay." Shinji said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yui replied, she watched as her son walked to his room.

Yui leaned back on the couch. She sighed with happiness and looked at her husband. "I'm glad everything worked out for him and Misato tonight."

"Hmm." Gendo responded.

About a minute later, Shinji walked out minus his jacket, and tie, his shirt was now untucked. "Oh, Dad," He called out, Gendo looked up and watched as Shinji tossed the two packets onto the table in front of them. "I didn't need these tonight."

Gendo swallowed and looked at the two condom packets. He suddenly felt a small sense of dread. He slowly turned and saw Yui with her arms crossed and her nose flaring.

"Dear…" Yui said with a low growl.

"Um, um, um…" Gendo stammered.

Yui through her arms up and groaned. "Whatever will I do with you?" She then leaned close to him and wrapped an arm around his.

"Uh…" Gendo said nervously.

Yui snuggled close to him. "Don't worry, you." She looked at him with loving eyes. "I'll come up with something that will satisfy both of us."

Gendo exhaled and smiled at her. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to buy those condoms after all. And the best part was that he wasn't smacked or admonished for anything.

If anything, he and Yui were going to spend some quality time together before going to sleep.

* * *

**Next:** Sports Festival or Beach Volleyball…. And Shinji, Misato, and someone else hit a resort!

**Special Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but it was rather frustrating that only THREE PEOPLE voted in my poll. I do hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know that this one dragged a little, but I couldn't stop writing. I'll try to post another in day or two.

Finally, I might put a new poll together. But I'm not sure yet.


End file.
